Michishirube
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: L'univers de Crows Zero, son lycée, ses persos, et une nouvelle en ville qui va se retrouver à les côtoyer, tout en cherchant à comprendre qui elle est... Et bien sûr, elle aime se battre et va s'amouracher d'un des Corbeaux... Disclamer : l'univers et les persos (sauf Amako) appartiennent à Hiroshi Takahashi et Takashi Miike
1. Un soir de pluie

_** Crows Zero : Michishirube **_

* * *

_Alors pour la petite histoire, j'ai toujours adoré les deux films Crows Zero ! Récemment je les ai de nouveau regardé, à plusieurs reprises et j'ai alors cherché à voir si des fanfics frenchies avaient été créées sur l'univers. Pour ma plus grande joie, j'en ai trouvé quelques unes ici, j'en ai lu certaines. Et cela m'a donné envie d'en écrire une à mon tour, d'autant que j'avais toujours eu cette idée en tête avec déjà certaines pistes d'histoire, sans jamais m'y mettre pour autant... Dc voilà^^  
__(Merci notamment à l'auteur Madelight, car c'est elle qui m'a donné envie de m'y mettre enfin ^^)_

_J'avoue avoir été transportée par cette nouvelle écriture et j'ai enchaîné les chapitres, que je posterais néanmoins par à-coups...  
Il y aura évidemment interactions avec les peso principaux des films, je reprendrais également quelques scènes et introduirais une romance avec l'un des Corbeaux :p _

_J'espère que mon histoire et mon perso principal vous plairont^^ Prenez le temps de lire jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^_^ Merci  
_

* * *

**Prologue **

Il avait plu à flot toute la soirée.  
Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure-ci, et encore plus dans ce quartier mal famé que les passants s'évertuaient à éviter, surtout une fois le soleil couché.  
Pourtant une silhouette se tenait debout au milieu d'une allée faiblement éclairée. Elle avait les poings serrés d'où perlaient quelques gouttes cramoisies, ces dernières se mélangeant à l'eau qui ruisselait déjà le macadam.  
A peine un mètre plus loin, face à elle, deux autres ombres gisaient à terre, à moitié inconscientes et le souffle haletant.

La personne qui les avait ainsi tabassés n'avait toujours pas quitté les lieux, savourant sa victoire. Ces deux gars avaient été coriaces et ils avaient bien failli avoir le dessus sur leur adversaire. Mais ils l'avaient beaucoup trop sous-estimé, comme bon nombre avant eux d'ailleurs. Une erreur que tout combattant ne devrait jamais commettre.

Sa mâchoire avait morflée, elle sentait un gout métallique dans sa bouche, le goût particulier du sang, et cela lui plaisait.  
C'était pendant les quelques minutes qui succédaient à un combat qu'elle éprouvait une plénitude, cette plénitude étrange et éphémère, indescriptible et enivrante qui la faisait se sentir vivre. Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade et son regard brillait d'une lueur particulière. Même dans la pénombre de cette rue, ses yeux noirs avec cette étincelle de victoire auraient pu faire détourner n'importe qui d'assez brave pour s'engager sur le chemin.

La capuche de son sweet ne protégeait plus sa tête depuis un moment et l'affrontement avait défait ses longs cheveux bruns qui volaient désormais au grès du vent, humides et emmêlés. Elle avait beau se battre comme un homme, elle demeurait une fille.

Ces deux gars avaient croisé sa route alors qu'elle rentrait de son travail. Pressée par le mauvais temps et l'envie de se poser enfin, elle avait choisi de prendre un raccourci. C'est alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à eux. N'étant pas du genre à baisser la tête ou détourner les yeux, elle avait soutenu leur regard sans gène tandis qu'ils l'avaient dévisagé. Ils s'étaient alors retourné, désireux de provoquer un affrontement, comme si l'assurance de cet inconnu avait fait retentir en eux la sonnette d'alarme nommée défi.

_- Hey toi ! _

Elle avait stoppé sa marche et fait volte-face. Se retrouvant contre le vent qui soufflait fort cette nuit là, son capuchon était tombé en arrière sous la force de l'air, et sous la faible lueur des lampadaires les deux gars s'étaient rendu-compte qu'ils avaient en fait à faire à une nana, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru de prime-abord. Amusés et changeant d'expression, ils lui firent du gringue de bas-étage.

_- Eh bien qu'avons-nous là ! Une jolie fille comme toi devrait pas trainer toute seule par ici, __il est tard et le vent est glacial… viens on va te réchauffer, tu le regretteras pas !_

_- Tsss… j'en suis pas sûre, tu vois. Passez votre chemin. _

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, ces prétentieux qui se prenaient pour des caïds refusèrent de lâcher prise, s'offusquant même de son air narquois.

_- Quoi ! Pour qui tu te prend, sale pute !_

Ereintée par une semaine difficile et les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle n'avait guère cherché à calmer le jeu, les invectivant plus explicitement d'aller se faire foutre ailleurs.

L'un des deux voyous lui agrippa alors le bras, le serrant sans ménagement, bien décidé à garder sa proie. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'elle riposte prestement d'un violent coup de poing en plein visage de l'importun, qui fit quelque pas en arrière, douloureusement surpris.

Il revint évidemment à la charge, accompagné de son pote, avec leur idée première de nouveau en tête.  
Elle asséna un puissant coup de pied au premier qui s'approcha d'elle, le touchant au bas-ventre, ce qui le fit plier en deux. Le second lui envoya son poing que sa mâchoire reçue amèrement. Elle bloqua sa seconde attaque avec son bras, lui envoyant ensuite un coup dans les côtes, répétant le geste encore et encore, afin de ne laisser aucun répit à son ennemi. Elle fut interrompue par l'autre bouffon, qui la tira impitoyablement par les cheveux, la ramenant à sa hauteur pour la frapper à son tour au niveau du ventre. Elle cracha du sang sur le sol, et reçu une nouvelle frappe sur sa joue.  
Un genou à terre, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, tandis que le gars en face d'elle engagea un coup de pied dans sa direction, elle le bloqua au dernier moment avec ses mains, lui tordant la jambe dans son élan. Cela lui permit de se relever, ayant changé la donne, c'était elle qui était debout et l'autre qui était à terre à sa merci. Comme pour son copain, elle enchaina les coups sans pitié. Elle vit le second gars arrivait vers elle, et stoppa momentanément son acharnement sur l'autre, pivotant rapidement afin de lui envoyer un uppercut.

Elle resta un moment debout inerte face à eux, l'adrénaline parcourant fébrilement tout son corps. Après être sûre que ces deux adversaires ne se relèveraient pas, elle détourna les talons, laissant ses deux victimes étalées sur le sol.  
La pluie commençait à se calmer. Ces deux abrutis ne risquaient rien, à part peut-être un gros rhume, en plus des contusions qu'elle leur avait infligées. Et puis la prochaine fois, peut-être y réfléchiront-ils à deux fois avant de prendre une nana pour un objet à leur disposition.

Arrivée enfin chez elle, elle prit une bonne douche réparatrice et s'occupa de ses blessures. Un méchant bleu marqué sa mâchoire, mais elle avait connu pire. A force elle cicatrisait vite, et d'ici trois/quatre jours il n'y aurait plus aucune trace. Les articulations de ses doigts sur sa main droite rougeoyaient ardemment, elle y était allée un peu fort sur ce coup là. Mais ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Elle se servit ensuite un bon thé, et s'installa près de la fenêtre du salon, son regard plongé dans le vague au travers de la pluie roulant sur la vitre. Tout en sirotant le liquide chaud qui vint brûler ses entrailles, elle ressentait une certaine mélancolie, l'euphorie du combat étant retombée.


	2. Retour aux sources

_**Crows Zero : Michishirube**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources **

Amako se tenait dos contre le mur sur le trottoir en face d'un large portail rouillé et orné de graffiti blancs. Par delà, la vue était tout aussi délabrée. Un grand bâtiment gris en ruines trônait au centre d'une cour délavée, lui aussi paré de toutes sortes de tags et dont la plupart des vitres étaient brisées, vestiges de nombreuses années de batailles violentes. Ce domaine était celui des Corbeaux : le tristement célèbre lycée de Suzuran. Celui qui abritait en ces murs de valeureux délinquants, et était réputé comme le plus dangereux de la préfecture de Tokyo, voire même de tout le Japon.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle le contemplait, le temps d'une clope, avant de se rendre à son boulot. Ces occupants n'avaient jamais jusqu'à présent remarqué sa présence, sans doute trop occupés au détour d'un couloir à se foutre joyeusement sur la gueule pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Car telle était un peu l'hymne de Suzuran, à celui qui sera le plus fort, à celui qui réussira à prendre le pouvoir et unifier ce bahut chaotique. Mais elle, contrairement à eux, avaient eu le loisir de les apercevoir. Leur uniforme noir si distinctif, qui donnait tout son sens à leur surnom de Corbeaux et déclamait clairement leur appartenance à Suzuran, et la réputation qui allait avec.

Elle avait également croisé cette tenue en dehors de l'enceinte de ses murs, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier soir, au détour d'une ruelle. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le coup, la pénombre et la lassitude occultant certaines choses. Et puis, c'est lorsqu'elle avait franchi le pas de sa porte que l'information avait fait tilt dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher alors d'esquisser un sourire, un large sourire même. Battre deux Corbeaux était une première, un exploit en soi, à ajouter à son tableau de chasse, d'autant que vu leur aspect ces deux gars devaient être des Terminales.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait au bar _Dark Fury_.  
Cela faisait environ un mois qu'elle travaillait ici. Ayant abandonné ses études et ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même pour subvenir à ses besoins, elle s'était rapidement dégoté un job pour renflouer son compte en banque. Serveuse et même barman à l'occasion, cela lui convenait bien. Elle aimait l'atmosphère de la nuit et le patron Yoshi était vraiment cool. Elle n'avait que peu d'expérience mais son côté débrouillard et franc lui avait plu tout de suite.

Elle avait déjà vu des élèves de Suzuran venir ici. Il faut dire que l'endroit était situé près de leur bahut, offrait des prix abordables ainsi que de la bonne musique, ponctués de concerts réguliers. Les locaux faisaient également écho à leur propre univers : sombre et tagué de divers dessins et exclamations en tout genre.

Cela étant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant concernant sa mésaventure de l'avant-veille, la nuit était très avancée et la ruelle faiblement éclairée, de plus elle n'avait aucun signe distinctif qui aurait pu la trahir.  
Bien que peu de filles se battaient dans le coin, entre Suzuran et Hosen elle n'aurait de toute manière pas fait le poids, elle-même ne s'en cachait pas. Elle évitait dons habituellement de s'en prendre à eux. Ce coup-là n'avait, ceci dit, pas été prémédité. Il lui fallait faire donc profil bas en attendant que les choses se tassent, juste au cas où.

Nous étions lundi, un jour plutôt calme généralement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ?_ demanda Yoshi, en désignant sa main.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, il est vrai, qu'il l'a voyait dans cet état.

_- Oh… rien, t'inquiète ! Elle a juste rencontré un abruti._ Lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

_- Un jour, tu vas finir par avoir de sérieux problèmes ma belle, tu sais ça ?_

_- Possible… Mais je préfère les affronter que d'attendre qu'ils me tombent dessus. _

_- Une philosophie un peu dangereuse, si tu veux mon avis. Surtout avec tout ces nerveux de __la baston qui traînent dans le coin._

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. _

_- hmmm… _

Yoshi s'était vite pris d'affection pour elle, en vérité. Dans la quarantaine bien avancée, n'ayant pas d'enfant, il avait vu en cette jeune fille pleine d'entrain un peu une fille de substitution. Et elle le lui rendait bien, puisque qu'elle n'avait pas de père de son côté.  
Parfois il n'était pas nécessaire de connaitre une personne depuis des années pour nouer des liens, il fallait juste le bon feeling.

* * *

Amako était revenue à Tokyo il y a à peine quelques mois, plaquant ses études d'art et tout le reste, souhaitant retrouver sa ville natale.

Son père avait abandonné sa mère alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née, incapable d'assumer une telle responsabilité. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, ses parents n'étaient guère plus âgés qu'elle maintenant, c'est-à-dire pas encore vingt ans. Sa mère lui avait un jour confié que son père était alors élève à Suzuran. Le lycée ne connaissait déjà pas de leader en ce temps là, et son leitmotiv bien entendu était le même qu'aujourd'hui. Sa mère l'avait dépeint, les yeux encore pétillants malgré les années et malgré son abandon, comme un beau jeune homme fort et tendre à la fois. Son amour d'adolescence, son grand amour en fait, après lequel elle n'avait jamais fréquenté sérieusement quelqu'un.

Et elle lui avait pardonné. Ce qu'Amako n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre, avec toutes les épreuves que sa mère avait vécu, rejetée par sa propre famille après ça et élevant seule sa fille loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, faisant tout pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, s'acharnant au travail pour y parvenir. Mais elle avait toujours conservé cette étincelle dans les yeux et cette bonne humeur qui la caractérisait, jusqu'au bout. Pourtant c'est sans doute ça qui avait fini par avoir raison d'elle.

Après sa mort, Amako avait été effondrée, une pression immense l'envahissant. La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de fuir. Comprendre peut-être aussi, car bien malgré elle toutes les histoires que sa mère avait pu lui raconter sur son père l'avait fascinée. Depuis cet instant du premier récit, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se battre elle aussi. Dotée du tempérament de feu de sa mère et de la froideur implacable de son père, paraissait-il, elle avait toujours été une forte tête. Mais cela s'était considérablement affuté à son entrée au collège.

Sa mère était parvenue à la faire intégrer un collège de bonne réputation, mixte et regroupant différentes classe sociales. Pour autant elle avait immédiatement été cataloguée et mise à l'écart. Son côté sauvage n'avait pas non plus aidé à se faire des amis. Alors elle avait pris le contre coup, ne voulant pas être la victime, elle avait choisi d'être crainte, ce qui lui valu des problèmes avec l'autorité de l'établissement et par la suite les autorités tout court, car on prend vite goût aux mauvaises habitudes. Elle était, d'un autre côté, suffisamment studieuse, ce qui penchait en sa faveur dès qu'elle commettait une incartade. Ses résultats lui permirent de pouvoir s'inscrire à la fin du lycée dans une école d'art, ce qui fit la joie de sa mère. Elle s'était inquiétée des penchants bagarreurs de sa fille, même si cela ne l'avait qu'à moitié surprise. On ne peut faire mentir les gènes.

Mais son décès inattendu avait fait voler en éclats tout les projets d'Amako, qui n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle ne finalisa donc pas son inscription et quitta le lycée avant même d'obtenir son diplôme. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, ce n'était qu'un morceau de papier, qui de plus ne signifiait plus grand-chose de nos jours. Elle savait de quoi elle était capable, et savait que quoi qu'il arrive elle saurait s'en sortir.


	3. La belle et le monstre

_En fait j'ai du mal à attendre pour poster la suite^^ Dc en voilà encore un peu plus_

_(N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est tjs apprécié comme vous le savez :P )_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand la belle rencontre le monstre... **

Le vendredi soir promettait d'être bondé, le groupe The Street Beats faisait un concert à 21h30, enfin il fallait compter au minimum 22h pour qu'il commence réellement à jouer.  
Amako était fidèle à son poste derrière le comptoir, vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean bleu clair troué surmonté de DocMartens noires, elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec deux baguettes chinoises afin d'être plus à l'aise, la soirée allait être longue et épuisante.

Tandis que le groupe se préparait en coulisses, elle vit débarquer des gars de Suzuran en nombres. Bien qu'ils revêtaient tous le même uniforme, chacun y avait ajouté sa touche personnelle. Ils semblaient par ailleurs dirigés par le premier qui pénétra dans le bar. Un peu plus petit que les autres, portant une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs, les cheveux bruns mi-longs légèrement rejetés en arrière et une barbe naissante encadrant un visage robuste aux traits fins mais carrés. Ces yeux noisettes pétillaient d'une lueur espiègle. Il dégageait un charisme palpable, auréolée d'une désinvolture nonchalante. Il lui lança un bref regard, sans faire plus attention à sa présence. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux, elle resta paralysée l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser désarçonner par le premier venu.

Elle effaça très vite cette faiblesse de sa mémoire, et continua à nettoyer les verres. Le groupe des Corbeaux s'installa à l'étage, profitant de la vue plongeante sur la scène et la fosse en contrebas.  
Elle interrogea Yoshi sur le compte de ses nouveaux clients, essayant de rester discrète quand à celui qui suscitait véritablement son intérêt.

_- Ah eux ! C__'est vrai qu'ils viennent de temps en temps. Comme __tu t'en doutes, ils font __partie de Suzuran. C'est la bande de Serizawa._

_- Serizawa ?_

_- Serizawa Tamao. Le plus petit. Mais aussi le plus fort. Le « roi des monstres » qu'il le __surnomme là-bas ! C'est lui qui est le plus pressenti pour devenir le chef du bahut des __Corbeaux._

_- Je vois… _

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle gravit les escaliers afin de prendre leur commande. Après tout c'était son taf.  
Elle tentait de ne pas s'attarder sur Serizawa, et demanda au premier à sa portée ce qu'il leur fallait. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour lui répondre, elle reconnut l'un des gars qu'elle avait tabassé il y a presque une semaine. Cela compliquait les choses, elle les avait pour ainsi dire complètement oublier lui et son copain, et ne pensait pas les recroiser un jour. Celui-ci bloqua un instant sur elle. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.  
Le gars situé à côté de lui, les cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière surmonté de lunettes de soleil, le bouscula.

_- Oh tu rêve ? _

_- Hein ?... non, je… _

_- Si elle te plait, demande-lui son numéro ou attire là dans l'arrière salle, mais reste pas là __comme un abruti !_

Elle ne releva pas la suggestion, et prit la commande qu'il lui donna enfin.  
De retour en bas, son cœur s'était accéléré.

_- Tout va bien ? _lui demanda Yoshi

- _Oui. Il me faut des pressions. _

_- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, tu m'a l'air pâle. _

_- Quoi ? Non, juste un coup de mou, t'inquiète. _

Elle déposa les verres sur son plateau et repartit en direction de la table de Serizawa, prenant garde à ne rien renverser durant la montée des marches menant à l'étage. Les lieux commençaient à bien se remplir et elle devait se faufiler entre les clients pour accomplir son service.

Tandis qu'elle posa les verres sur leur table, l'autre bouffon n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager. Elle sentait qu'elle allait se faire griller, et griller pour griller elle ne supportait pas d'être ainsi fixée du regard. Cette situation accapara tellement son attention, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Serizawa observant la scène d'un air intrigué et la détaillant consciencieusement, notant notamment les jointures de ses doigts pas totalement remis et une trace quasi invisible au niveau de la joue signe d'un méchant coup ramassé.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, son ancien adversaire lui agrippa férocement le bras comme il l'avait fait l'autre nuit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle envoya un coup de pied à peine retenu faire valdinguer sa chaise, se libérant de son emprise et le faisant s'écrouler à terre dans un grognement. Elle avait la marque de sa main sur son bras et fut tentée de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Mais cela n'était désormais plus envisageable. Tokaji, sous l'impulsion de la surprise s'était relevé et la dévisageai incrédule.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! _

Serizawa n'avait pas bougé, ni émit le moindre mot, observant toujours la scène, un léger sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

_- Putain c'est l'autre poufiasse !_ Maugréa le gars au sol, se relevant, prêt à la frapper.

Mais alors que sa main s'était levée dans cet objectif, il fut intercepté par Serizawa. Personne ne l'avait vu se déplacer et pourtant sa main tenait fermement le col de son camarade, puis il le repoussa, lui demandant des explications.  
Interdite, Amako ne savait comment réagir à cette scène surréaliste, tenant son plateau contre elle, non comme une fille qui éprouvait de la crainte mais bien dans l'intention de s'en servir si besoin.

_- C'est la poufiasse qu'on a affronté avec Haruki l'autre nuit. _

_- Donc tu t'es fais rétamé par une fille, manifestement plus forte que toi. Et tu voudrais __piteusement te venger, c'est ça ?_

_- Je… oui… enfin personne ne peut s'en prendre impunément à un Corbeau ! _

_- Ecoute mon vieux, se battre c'est une philosophie. Et il faut accepter la défaite, car on __trouve toujours plus fort que soi._

_- Mais c'est une nana ! _

_- Ouais et alors ? Vas-y dégage ! _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Dégage je te dis ! Je veux pas de merdeux dans ton genre. _

Sans demander son reste, la queue entre les jambes, il quitta la mezzanine. Elle craignait de subir des représailles, mais vu la manière dont il était parti et la lueur de respect qu'il semblait voué à Serizawa, elle estimait qu'il ne ferait rien d'aussi stupide, pour cette fois.

Le roi des monstres se tourna vers elle, ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens qui suscitèrent de nouveau une tension dans tout son être. Elle se contenta d'un bref merci et redescendis s'occuper de ses autres tâches. Elle avait toujours su faire face et se montrer orgueilleuse, mais là cet homme l'intimidait vraiment, et elle avait beau détester ça elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une curiosité jubilatoire. Elle sentait toujours son regard posé sur elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

Au moins, cette histoire était réglée et ne lui avait valu au final aucun problème.

Le groupe The Street Beats apparu enfin sur l'estrade, jouant les premières notes d'« _I wanna Change _», une chanson qu'Amako adorait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Elle se contentait de faire son boulot, et cela nécessita notamment quelques allers-retours auprès de la table de Serizawa, mais elle l'ignora ouvertement, ne lui jetant que des regards furtifs. Elle avait beau le tenir hors de portée de son champs de vision, il ne quitta pas ses pensées de toute la soirée. Elle était entre autre curieuse de le voir se battre. L'affronter ? Oui, c'est vrai que l'idée était séduisante et lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle connaissait suffisamment ses capacités et ses limites pour estimer ne pas être de taille. Pour autant, ne l'ayant jamais vu en action, il était tout de même difficile de se faire un avis tranché. Et puis se battre était aussi une question de moment.


	4. Nuit agitée

**Chapitre 3 : Nuit agitée **

* * *

A 2h du matin, elle quitta enfin le _Dark Fury_.

Elle savoura l'air frais de la nuit et s'adossa un instant contre la porte, cherchant son paquet de cigarettes dans sa veste. Elle avait, comme beaucoup, essayé la nicotine au cours de ses années de collège. Elle avait par la suite arrêté, puis s'y était remise à la mort de sa mère. La brutalité de son décès l'ayant totalement déstabilisée, elle était retombée dans ses vieilles habitudes. Une clope aux lèvres, elle cherchait maintenant après son briquet.

Son investigation fut soudain interrompue par une ombre face à elle, elle releva la tête découvrant Serizawa l'air impassible. Elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de dissimuler sa surprise et son trouble.

Tamao s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

Amako voulut dans un pur réflexe reculer pour constater qu'elle butait contre la porte d'entrée du bar et se retrouvait ainsi acculée malgré elle. Il leva ses mains vers son visage.

Elle étudia ses moindres gestes, méfiante.

Une flamme fit dévier ses yeux, rencontrant en arrière plan ceux de Serizawa qu'ils la fixèrent avec intensité, la lueur de la flamme leur donnant un aspect encore plus envoutant. Il était indéniablement joli garçon.

Elle se souvint alors de sa cigarette éteinte qui attendait toujours au coin de ses lèvres, et s'avança légèrement pour l'allumer, ne quittant pas son propriétaire des yeux.

Après avoir inhalé une bouffée sur le filtre, elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle sur ses émotions, tandis que Tamao se tenait toujours face à elle, les mains dans les poches, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pas.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Peut-être que je voulais te voir._

_- Tsss… sérieusement._

_- Je ne suis pas là pour laver l'honneur de mes gars, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Et il ne __te feront rien non plus, je peux te l'assurer._

_- Je sais. Alors quoi ?_

Tout ce qui semblait dangereux pour elle ou échappant à son contrôle –ce qui au final était un peu la même chose- activait immédiatement (ou presque) chez elle son côté froid et farouche. Ceci pouvant expliquer d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se soit fait que peu d'amis dans sa vie…

Tamao, lui, arborait toujours un air serein et malicieux.

- _C'est quoi ton nom ?_

Elle hésita un instant, lui demandant bien pourquoi il voulait le savoir, mais elle n'en fit rien et lui répondit tout simplement.

_- Amako…_

_- Joli prénom. Moi c'est…_

_- Tamao… Serizawa, je sais._

_- Ah oui, et comment tu sais ça ?_

_- Je le sais, c'est tout._

Cela semblait amusé son interlocuteur de découvrir qu'elle connaissait son identité. Amako se mordit la lèvre, à vouloir jouer à la plus maligne elle s'était trahie toute seule, remarquant sa gaffe un peu trop tard. Mais Tamao se releva pas davantage la question et poursuivit la discussion.

_- Je serais curieux, Amako, de voir comment tu te débrouille en baston. Vu dans quel état __étaient mes gars, je présume que tu te défends plutôt bien._

_- C'est une invitation ?_

_- Hmm… faut voir._

_- Eh bien, préviens-moi quand tu seras partant, ce serait avec plaisir. En attendant, __excuse-moi, mais je suis crevée et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi._

_- Et c__'est __par où chez toi ?_

_- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te ramener chez moi ?_

Serizawa sourit à cette réplique. Elle jugeait mal ses intentions.

_- Nan ! Mais je peux te raccompagner, si tu veux._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi pas._

Il l'avait regardé de façon encore plus perçante en prononçant cette phrase.

Elle était du genre à poser trop de questions parfois, et à tout vouloir comprendre.

Il est vrai qu'elle hésita un instant face à cette proposition.

_- En fait, à la réflexion, je préférerais qu'on se batte. Toujours pas décidé ?_

_- Depuis deux minutes ? Non._

_- Dommage._

Elle s'était redressée un peu plus, s'écartant de la porte massive contre laquelle elle était restée adossée durant la conversation. Ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. De taille quasiment équivalente, leurs visages se faisaient face et auraient presque pu se toucher. Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux d'Amako. Comme elle l'avait dit à Yoshi, elle avait cette sale manie de préférer prendre le taureau par les cornes plutôt que de se laisser manœuvrer.

Tamao conservait toujours ce petit sourire malicieux gravé sur son visage et ses yeux pétillants semblaient vouloir répondre à l'appel du défi. Mais il n'en fit rien.

_- Comme tu voudras alors. A plus tard._

Il s'éloigna, ramassa quelque chose par terre au coin du bâtiment et s'engouffra dans une rue adjacente.  
Amako relâcha tout ses muscles, suivant Serizawa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Elle ne savait que penser de cet échange. Que cherchait-il ? Est-ce qu'il la testait, la jaugeait ? Et dans quel but ? Qu'importait au final, elle s'en fichait pas mal… du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre.

Après quelques secondes à rester plantée là, elle s'engagea à son tour sur le chemin la conduisant à son appart.

* * *

Cette nuit là, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, ne cessant de se retourner dans son lit. Elle avait ressenti une chaleur fébrile l'étreindre lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Tamao à la sortie du bar. Depuis sa fatigue l'avait quitté, laissant place à une envie irrésistible de se battre. Elle enfila alors rapidement des vêtements et sorti déambuler dans les rues de la ville. Même à une heure aussi tardive, il y avait toujours moyen de trouver de l'animation.  
Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se défouler sur son punching-ball qui avait sa place dans un coin de sa chambre, mais cela manquait manifestement de piquant.

Elle se retrouva à errer sur les vieux docks. Par hasard ? Non, pas vraiment. Yoshi lui avait fait un topo sur les différentes factions du coin. Bien sûr Suzuran arrivé en tête, suivi d'Hosen, et ensuite du Front Armé, qui trainait dans un entrepôt abandonné des docks.  
Le Front armé était une bande de motards aux blousons à tête de mort, dont le jeune chef avait fait son entrée à Suzuran cette année.

Tandis qu'elle arpentait les lieux, elle entendit des bruits de moteur au loin derrière elle, se rapprochant à vive allure. Elle se retourna, apercevant alors les phares des premières qui trônait à la tête du cortège ralentit et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait du chef de la bande, Bandô. Des cheveux auburn courts et hirsutes, un visage au teint clair et plutôt jeune. Il s'adressa à elle sur un ton ferme et presque monocorde.

_- Hey toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

C'est vrai qu'on était en droit de s'interroger. Son statut de « fille » et le fait que cet endroit était considéré comme dangereux représentait une équation inhabituelle. Qui plus est les membres du Front Armé avait la réputation d'aimer se battre à coup de batte de base-ball ou de barres de fer, contrairement à elle qui était partisante du corps à corps.  
Mais fidèle à sa nature rebelle, elle regarda le jeune chef droit dans les yeux, sans une once de peur.

- _Rien, je traine. En quête d'un peu d'action._

_- Quel genre d'action ?_ Avait-il enchainé, sans changer d'intonation, ni même révélé un quelconque sous-entendu.

_- Le genre qui laisse des marques mais que l'on ne peut s'emp__êcher de chercher à chaque __coin de rue, ou __à cause__ d'un regard de travers._

Elle apprécia voir Bandô sourire suite à ses paroles, lui qui semblait tellement impassible, encore plus que Serizawa.

_- Voyez-vous ça. J'ai pas pour habitude de frapper une fille. Mais j'ai quelques gars qui __seraient ravis de s'entrainer, si ça te dit._

_- C'est mieux que rien._

_- Très bien, voyons de quoi tu es capable alors. Grimpe._

Il lui fit signe de prendre place derrière lui, sur sa moto. Elle enviait cet aspect du Front Armé, elle qui avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir s'offrir un jour une bécane pareille. Sans hésitation, elle s'assit et entoura de ses bras la taille de Bandô, remarquant au passage qu'il ne portait pas son insigne distinctif sur le cuir de son blouson. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison, il redémarra sa machine, contournant le bâtiment à leurs flancs afin d'y trouver l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils calèrent leurs motos auprès de celles qui étaient déjà garées. Le reste de la faction était en effet rassemblée au centre de la pièce principale.  
Des tonneaux enflammés étaient disposés de ci, de là. Et quelques carcasses de voitures calcinées trainaient sur le chemin. D'énormes ventilateurs étaient encastrés aux murs sur les côtés, rendant l'air moins étouffé.

Elle descendit de la moto de Bandô, n'attendant pas son invitation pour s'avancer un peu plus au cœur des lieux, les scrutant de part en part. Les autres membres du clan qui était déjà présents la regardèrent un peu intrigués. Certains se demandant même si elle était la nouvelle copine du chef. Plutôt inattendu vu la situation du Front ces temps-ci, il n'y avait guère le temps pour ce genre de batifolage.

Bandô la rejoignit, se postant à ses côtés.

_- Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?_

_- Amako._

_- C'est la première fois que je te vois._

_- Je suis arrivé il y a peu sur Tokyo, c'est pour ça._

_- Suis-moi._

Elle s'exécuta, suivit par le reste du cortège de tout à l'heure. Ils traversèrent de lourdes plaques de métal qui servaient de ponts de fortune pour rejoindre l'autre côté. A peine trois mètres en dessous, des briques et autres détritus trainaient sur le sol, ainsi que de larges structures faisant office de chandeliers.

Il s'adressa à trois des gars qui trainaient dans la salle, leur ordonnant de le suivre à leur tour. Le reste du cortège les abandonna, se posant et discutant avec les autres.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au fond de la pièce, puis Bandô s'arrêta et se retourna.

_- Notre amie qui est là a besoin de se défouler apparemment. Je sais que vous êtes un peu __à cran_ _en ce moment, alors un petit affrontement en guise d'entrainement pourrait vous __plaire. Bien sûr on évite d'envoyer quiconque à l'hosto._

_- Attends, Bandô, tu veux qu'on se batte contre une fille ?_

_- Nan, c'est elle qui veut se battre._

Puis s'adressant à Amako.

_- Trois, ça te va ? Ils sont nouveaux, pas encore très expérimentés. Et tu m'a l'air d'avoir __de la hargne à revendre._

Amako examina ses trois concurrents et semblait satisfaite.

_- Ca me va._ Répondit-elle en souriant, impatience de s'y mettre.

Sur ce Bandô s'éloigna, rejoignant le reste de son groupe.


	5. A mon ami du côté sauvage

_**Crows Zero : Michishirube**_

* * *

_Merci pour le commentaire :) Ravie que ma petite histoire plaise^^ _

_Alors pour y répondre, concernant la longueur des chapitres : je sais qu'ils sont un peu courts et je m'en excuse. En fait, il faut savoir que lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je l'ai rédigée en un seul bloc. Donc au bout d'un moment, lorsque j'ai envisagé de la poster, il a bien fallu que je la découpe en chapitres^^ J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il y est une ligne directrice pour chaque chapitre, une certaine cohérence, selon le moment, l'action, ect... Et il est vrai qu'au final cela donne des chapitres plutôt courts. Celui là l'est d'autant plus d'ailleurs, sorry... :( Ce sera ainsi pendant encore quelques chapitres et ensuite j'essaierai de les rallonger lorsque je reprendrai le fil de mon récit là où je l'ai laissé, créant ainsi des chapitres plus longs promis^^ _

_En attendant merci de continuer à lire mon histoire, en espérant que la suite vous plaise aussi ^_^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A mon ami qui vit du côté sauvage **

Les quatre adversaires se scrutèrent un instant. Les gars face à elle hésitant à lancer la première attaque, elle prit donc l'initiative.  
Elle décocha un puissant coup de pied retourné au premier blouson noir, qui accusa la frappe plutôt bien mais bouscula celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Les hostilités étaient engagées.

C'est donc le troisième type qui lui asséna sa première volée. Elle avait elle aussi amorcée son prochain coup, si bien qu'ils se frappèrent simultanément. Quelque peu déboussolée, elle ne put esquiver la droite qui se profilait à l'horizon, la touchant de plein fouet. A moitié à terre, elle pivota afin de lancer un coup de pied circulaire au niveau des chevilles de ses adversaires, en faisant vaciller deux sur les trois. Le dernier s'approcha d'elle, et toujours abaissée elle s'appuya de ses mains sur le sol crasseux afin de lui envoyer un double coup de pieds dans le bas ventre. Puis elle se releva, une fraction plus tard que les deux autres, si bien qu'ils la saisirent par les bras afin de la maintenir en respect. Leur camarade s'avançait le poing paré vers elle, elle serra alors les bras de ses deux acolytes, s'en servant de points d'appui afin de surélever le bas de son corps, assénant ainsi un nouveau coup de pieds qui fit reculer le troisième larron. Les autres la jetèrent alors à terre et la ruèrent de coups. Elle s'était recroquevillée en position fœtale afin de limiter la casse.

Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un entrainement, ses adversaires calmèrent leur assaut, lui laissant les quelques secondes de répit nécessaire pour contre-attaquer. Elle avait désormais la haine, ne supportant pas d'être impuissante. Elle se releva, les fixant un à un. Ils la fixèrent également, attendant qu'elle donne le signe de continuer.

Pendant ce temps là, Bandô s'était installé sur un fauteuil déchiré et en piteux état, en face d'un tonneau enflammé. Il fumait une clope, observant au loin le combat qui se jouait d'un œil distrait.

Amako ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Après s'être fait méchamment amocher, elle se sentait pousser des ailes. Contre toute attente, elle s'élança dans une charge, plaquant l'un des motards contre le mur plus loin. Elle décocha ensuite un coup de pied à celui qui accourait vers elle, ayant anticipé leur réaction. Ce denier retomba alors sur le troisième, lui laissant le temps de s'occuper de sa première victime. Elle lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre, puis lui décrocha un violent coup de poing pour finir par lui balancer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Elle reçu à son tour un coup de pied de la part d'un des deux autres qui s'était entre temps relevé, se retrouvant ainsi contre le mur. Tandis que son adversaire s'apprêtait à lui faire gouter à sa droite, elle se baissa au bon moment et entendit un craquement suivi d'un cri de douleur. Le dernier encore debout l'attrapa soudainement par le col de sa veste, l'attirant à lui et lui donna un violent coup de tête. Le choc la fit tomber à terre et elle sentit un filet de sang naitre au sommet de son front. Elle tenta de ne pas vaciller, sa vision s'étant quelque peu troublée. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de se laisser sonner de la sorte, il lui fallait vite réagir avant de recevoir le prochain coup. Elle eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup de pied qui allait s'abattre sur elle, roulant sur le côté et se retrouvant le cul par terre, le souffle haletant. Le gars en face d'elle ne lui laissa aucun temps de répit cette fois, prêt à la foudroyer d'une nouvelle attaque. Elle le laissa venir, reprenant ainsi son souffle et donnant l'illusion qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Puis lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, elle prit appui sur ses bras et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles, mettant par la même un terme définitif à l'affrontement.

Elle put alors enfin s'écrouler sur le sol, laissant échapper un petit rire victorieux et soulagé.

Elle entendit quelques instants plus tard des clappements de mains.

_- Bravo. Tu vois, je ne pensais pas que tu serais à la hauteur, honnêtement. _

Elle prit appui sur ses avant bras, afin de regarder Bandô approcher d'elle. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil autour d'elle, ses trois adversaires se trainaient sur le sol, tentant de reprendre vie en quelque sorte.

Leur chef ne leur accorda que peu d'attention, offrant sa main à Amako afin de l'aider à se relever. Ce qu'elle accepta sans sourciller. Elle manqua même de flancher, ses jambes n'étant plus très stables. Bandô la retint juste à temps, et elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se laissa conduire jusqu'au cercle de ses acolytes. Il la déposa sur son fauteuil, et décapsula une bière qu'il lui tendit. Puis il indiqua à un de ses hommes d'aller s'occuper des trois estropiés du fond.

_ - Amako. Je dois dire que je suis vraiment surpris. _

_ - Ca n'a pas été une mince affaire. Tes gars sont plutôt coriaces pour des novices. _

Le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche et qu'elle cracha sur le sol à côté d'elle en témoignait. Ajouté à cela les contusions qu'elle avait au visage. Sa lèvre supérieure ainsi que son arcade sourcilière gauche était entaillées. Et elle devinait la trace de bleus au niveau de son ventre et de ses côtes.

_ - Je ne laisse pas rentrer n'importe qui au Front Armé. _

_ - D'ailleurs je peux te poser une question ?_

_ - Te gène pas._

_ - Je croyais que vous portiez des têtes de morts sur vos blousons. _

_ - Nan, pas temps que j'aurai pas fait le ménage dans nos rangs. _

Elle n'en demanda pas davantage, après tout les affaires du gang ne la concernait pas.

- _Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici._ Lui déclara Bandô, avant de trinquer avec elle.

Qui a dit que se battre n'attirait que des ennuis et qu'on ne se faisait jamais d'amis à répondre par la violence.

Elle passa le reste de la nuit avec le Front Armé, puis Bandô eut la gentillesse de la ramener chez elle à l'aube. Elle avait besoin de repos et de soins, d'autant qu'elle retravaillait le soir.  
Elle dormit donc toute la journée.

Yoshi allait sans doute la réprimander lorsqu'il verrait dans quel état elle s'était encore mise...


	6. Dans l'Antre des Corbeaux

**Chapitre 5** : **Dans l'antre des Corbeaux **

Les jours qui suivirent restèrent calmes. Elle ne revit pas Serizawa au club. Et s'accorda une pause physiquement, le temps de se remettre de son dernier combat.

* * *

La semaine suivante, elle se retrouva de nouveau face à la grille d'entrée du lycée de Suzuran.

Elle avait un rendez-vous tout particulier à l'intérieur.

Elle s'était comme à son habitude adossée au mur en face du portail, fumant une cigarette comme si celle-ci était la dernière. Puis après une profonde inspiration, elle avait engagé le pas en direction de l'antre des Corbeaux.

Passant d'abord la cour, les premiers élèves qu'elle croisa l'examinèrent de la tête aux pieds, se demandant si cette belle brune ne s'était pas gourée d'endroit. Elle avait pourtant soigneusement sélectionné ses fringues afin de passer le plus inaperçu qu'il lui était possible dans un tel contexte. Elle ne quittait jamais ses Docs, surmontées d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur assorti, le tout paré d'une veste en cuir marron.  
Elle esquiva leurs regards, ne baissant pas la tête pour autant, les yeux fixés devant elle, devant son objectif. Tâchant de ne pas prêter attention aux sifflements et autres jacassements qu'ils lancèrent à son intention. Elle marchait d'un pas assez rapide, surtout pour éviter de leur laisser l'occasion de l'accoster.

Elle franchit enfin les portes du bâtiment principal. Même si celles-ci étaient déjà grandes ouvertes et à moitié défoncées, l'invitant presque à s'engouffrer au cœur de ce lieu légendaire.

Alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs, elle découvrit la vie qui grouillait à l'intérieur de Suzuran. Les salles de classes, si on pouvait encore les nommer ainsi, avait été réaménagées en QG pour les nombreuses factions qui régnaient sur les différentes classes présentes dans le cursus.

Tous se retournèrent à sa vue mêlant curiosité, envie et méfiance.

L'aspect intérieur n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur : graffitis, verre brisé, détritus… en somme un vrai bordel.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas de course derrière elle et se retourna aussitôt, prête à se battre si elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais elle préférait autant éviter un affrontement ici. Elle était pour ainsi dire dans la gueule du loup et celui-ci avoir les crocs et les griffes aiguisés, la mâchoire puissante et même la rage. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de s'en sortir indemne.  
Mais elle fut rassurée en voyant que l'homme qui courait vers elle était plus âgé que la plupart des autres occupants des lieux, et ne portait en aucune façon l'uniforme réglementaire du bahut. Tiens, d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y songeait, c'était bien là l'une des rares règles de l'établissement que les élèves respectaient.  
Lorsqu'il stoppa sa course devant elle, reprenant son souffle, elle reconnut le gardien du lycée. C'est vrai que normalement elle aurait dû l'attendre au niveau du portail principal, afin de se faire « escorter » à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Déjà que le directeur avait insisté de prime abord pour la rencontrer en dehors du lycée, mais qu'elle avait fermement décliné son offre. Elle avait en fait jubilé à l'idée de pénétrer à Suzuran, seule. Elle en avait ressenti le besoin ardent et inévitable.

_- Mademoiselle… désolé j'ai oublié votre nom, je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms..._

_ - Ca ne fait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_ - Je devais vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur, mademoiselle. C'est__ dangereux ici, surtout pour une jeune femme seule et sans défense._

_ - Qui a dit que j'étais sans défense. Merci l'ami mais ça va aller. _

_ - Quoi ? Mais… _

_ - Je vous assure. _

Honnêtement elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce gars, qui peinait ne serait-ce qu'à effectuer un sprint, pouvait sérieusement la protéger de tout cet agglutinement d'hormones mâles. Sans surprise, il n'insista pas davantage. Il prit tout de même la peine d'avertir les élèves présents, les mettant en garde contre tout comportement déplacé et les invitant à diffuser l'info dans leurs rangs.

Le bureau du directeur se situait au dernier étage du bâtiment. Etrangement, un accord tacite avait été instauré entre profs et élèves, si bien que même si Suzuran avait la réputation d'abriter les pires délinquants, ces derniers ne s'en prenaient jamais à leurs enseignants ou autres membres du personnel.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'engagea au détour d'un nouveau couloir, elle stoppa sa marche, apercevant un groupe d'élèves rassemblés derrière un petit clan.  
A première vue, le gars qui lui tournait le dos, de l'autre côté du couloir, avait remis à sa place le jeune blondinet qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pu voir qu'un seul des coups lancés par le vainqueur. Mais il avait été d'une telle puissance qu'il avait littéralement envoyé le jeune présomptueux à terre quelques mètres plus loin, le tout en ayant gardé nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches. D'ailleurs cette allure lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle s'approcha pour voir de plus près, les principaux protagonistes du petit groupe auquel appartenait le gars victorieux se tenaient toujours dos à elle.  
Puis lorsque le groupe atypique se retourna enfin, elle faillit lâcher un hoquet d'étonnement mais s'en abstint fort heureusement, tandis que les élèves spectateurs s'écartaient pour les laisser passer.

Serizawa Tamao. Et toujours le même sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Lui et son groupe s'arrêtèrent face à elle. Elle reconnut également Tokaji, et les autres visages lui étaient aussi familiers, sans doute avait-elle dû les apercevoir lors du concert des Street Beats la semaine dernière.

Serizawa la contempla, l'air tout aussi étonné qu'elle de tomber l'un sur l'autre.

_- Amako ? _

_- Salut. _

Les autres membres de sa clique continuèrent leur chemin, tandis que le reste des élèves s'éclipsa également.

_- Si je m'attendais à ça !_ Lui dit-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Elle lui sourit nerveusement.

_- Comment tu vas ? _Se contenta-t-elle de demander.

_- Bien. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me cherches ?_

Elle émit un petit rire à cette réplique, que Tamao avait évidemment déclaré sous un ton léger teinté d'humour, mais non sans une once de séduction.

- _Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est autre chose qui m'amène. _

_- Ah oui ! Ici, à Suzuran ! Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? _

_- Une affaire avec votre directeur. _

_- Vraiment ? Je t'accompagne si tu veux, ce sera plus sûr, crois-moi. A moins __que tu refuses cette fois encore._

La situation ne manquait pas de les amuser tout deux.

_- J'accepte volontiers, cette fois. _

Tandis qu'il lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire en quelque sorte, la discussion se centra sur leur sujet commun, à savoir la baston.

_- Dis-moi, on dirait que tu t'es encore battue récemment. _

Sa petite séance d'entrainement avec les gars de Bandô lui avaient laissé des traces qui n'étaient pas encore totalement refermées.

- _Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! _

_- Je les plains, ils ont dû regretter de t'avoir cherché des crosses. _

_- Même pas… c'est moi qui suis venue les chercher._

* * *

Sur le chemin, aucun n'osa faire la moindre remarque à la vue de Serizawa en compagnie d'une fille. Sa réputation de « roi des monstres » semblait bien ancrée dans l'enceinte du bahut.

_- Je t'envie tu sais…_

_- Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

_- J'aurais aimé être à votre place._

Tamao ne lui répondit rien. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris par cette révélation. Le fait est que cette nana dégageait immanquablement une aura de force. Un côté un peu garçon manqué aussi, il fallait du culot pour oser se pointer ainsi à Suzuran.

_- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu venais voir le dirlo… _

_- Je… c'est personnel. _

Il paraissait stupide de ne pas lui confier les raisons profondes de sa visite, mais elle n'aimait guère s'étaler sur sa vie. Serizawa n'insista pas davantage.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau du bureau du principal. Cet étage était moins fréquenté que les autres.

Tamao lui indiqua un escalier sur le côté.

_- Ces marches mènent sur le toit du lycée. Si jamais tu n'es pas pressée de quitter Suzuran... _

_- J'en prends bonne note… _

Tandis qu'il posa son pied sur la première marche, il se retourna vers elle.

_- J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Amako. _

_- Plaisir partagé. _

Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de disparaitre derrière le mur.


	7. Au coucher du soleil

_** Crows Zero : Michishirube **_

* * *

_Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire ! :) Voilà la suite^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Au coucher du soleil **

La porte blanche, ou plutôt dans les tons gris-beige crasseux, n'avait pas été épargnée par le voisinage elle était taguée, comportant un large panneau de bois là où devait sûrement se trouver une vitre à l'origine.  
Amako toqua légèrement, attendant qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Mais le directeur vint en personne lui ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait pas de physique particulier, vêtu d'un costume gris, les traits tirés il semblait fatigué et toujours sur le qui-vive, ce qui n'était guère surprenant vu dans quel environnement il exerçait.  
Il l'invita poliment à entrer, jeta un bref coup d'œil au couloir alentour, puis referma la porte.

_ - Merci d'avoir accepté d'accéder à ma requête. _

_ - Je dois vous avouer avoir été quelque peu surpris par votre courrier, puis par votre appel. __Nous n'avons pas pour habitude qu'on nous réclame des dossiers d'élèves, hormis la __police bien sur. Donc, Takashi…_

Il fouillait sur un tas de dossiers qui trainait sur son bureau. Puis il saisit une pochette marron, largement fournie, la tendant à Amako.

- _Voici. Je n'étais pas encore en poste ici à l'époque, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de __lui. Il était le plus craint des pensionnaires de cet établissement durant ces années d'étude. __J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de lui par la suite._

_ - C'est déjà amplement suffisant. Je vous remercie. _

_ - Je vous en prie. Vous avez de la chance que son dossier soit toujours là, Vous vous __doutez bien qu'avec tout les cas qui passent par ici, ce genre de documents à tendance à __se perdre ou à être détruit..._

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva de sa chaise afin de prendre congé de son hôte. Celui-ci la raccompagna, jusqu'à la porte, répétant le même rituel qu'à son entrée.

* * *

Amako resta un instant devant la porte, contemplant le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Un mélange incertain de diverses émotions tournoyait en elle.

Takashi… son père…

Qu'espérait-elle y découvrir au fond ? Le passé agité d'un homme, son géniteur, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Un passé qu'elle devinait aisément comme peuplé de bagarres répétitives et violentes. Sa mère lui avait d'ailleurs déjà indiqué qu'il avait failli devenir le boss de Suzuran. Leur relation ayant en quelque sorte entachait son rêve de gloire et freinait son élan juste avant la ligne d'arrivée. Un goût amer.

Elle se posa sur les premières marches de l'escalier que Tamao avait gravit quelques instants auparavant. Elle ouvrit la pochette sur la première page, la fiche de présentation de l'élève comportant nom, prénom, adresse, ect… Dans le coin droit, une photo abimée représentait un jeune homme à l'aspect attirant mais agressif. Des cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais, des yeux tout aussi profonds. A bien y regarder, elle avait en fait hérité des yeux et du regard de son père, un regard de tueur. Son visage possédait des traits fins et était déjà marqué d'une cicatrice prononcée à l'arcade sourcilière droite. Il était mal rasé et ne souriait pas. Il donnait plutôt l'impression de vouloir se battre. La photo résumait en elle-même le personnage.

Elle referma le dossier et le fourra dans son sac en bandoulière. L'image de cet homme désormais gravait dans sa mémoire. La seule photo qu'elle avait vue de lui auparavant était un vieux photomaton que sa mère avait conservé, où ils étaient ensemble. Il semblait alors être une toute autre personne, dévoilant un large sourire et des yeux moins agressifs, euphoriques même.

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à retrouver sa trace, et ne le ferait jamais. Elle souhaitait simplement connaitre la personne qu'il était à l'époque, peut-être pour l'aider à comprendre un peu mieux ses agissements et ce qu'il lui avait légué sans le vouloir. Se comprendre un peu mieux elle-même, du moins cette partie d'elle-même qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement la nuit et qui faisait bouillonner son sang à la perspective d'un combat.

Elle prendrait le temps de lire tout les feuillets de ce manuscrit retraçant la jeunesse de son père lorsqu'elle serait au calme chez elle. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour l'heure pour qu'elle se concentre dessus. Il y avait un moment propice pour chaque chose.

Là, maintenant, elle avait surtout besoin de se changer les idées avant d'aller bosser.

Elle repensa alors à la proposition du futur roi des lieux. Cette pensée lui fit retrouver un peu de sa fougue. Puisqu'elle était ici, à Suzuran, autant en profiter au maximum. Elle se leva donc et grimpa en direction du toit, non sans une certaine appréhension.

* * *

Son cœur s'accélérait tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches une à une, puis lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'enclencha, ouvrant l'accès sur le toit. Elle y découvrit Serizawa assis à une table, celle-ci entourée également des frères Mikami et de Shoji. Ils jouaient manifestement au majong. Tokio se tenait derrière contre le mur, l'air pensif. Tandis que Tokaji était avachi sur un canapé noir à côté, lisant un bouquin. L'endroit était assez semblable aux niveaux inférieurs : des graffitis ornaient les murs, quelques chaises et tables avaient été remontées des salles de cours et disposées en vrac le long du chemin.  
Tokaji leva les yeux de son livre en direction de la nouvelle arrivante, l'observant d'un air perplexe.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?_ lui lança-t-il, acerbe.

Visiblement soit il ne l'appréciait pas - peut-être à cause de la rouste qu'elle avait donné à leurs gars- ou alors il ne supportait pas qu'on empiète sur son territoire – ou plutôt le territoire de son chef Serizawa.

- _Du calme, Tokaji. _Intervint Tamao._ C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir._

Son lieutenant ne trouva rien à redire, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il se demandait pourquoi son chef avait invité cette poule jusqu'à leur repère. Une fille à Suzuran ! On croyait rêver.  
Les autres pensionnaires lui réservèrent un meilleur accueil.  
Shoji, de nature assez neutre, lui fit un simple signe de tête. Les frères Mikami se levèrent pour l'accueillir, se présentant joyeusement. Tokio semblait de son côté sortir de sa léthargie et rejoignit le reste des salutations amicales.  
Manabu ôta l'une des chaises qui trainaient en pyramide et la disposa autour de la table avec eux. Elle accepta l'invitation et se retrouva face à Serizawa et entre les frères Mikami. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de lancer la conversation, enchainant l'un après l'autre.

_ - Alors il parait que tu as refait le portrait à deux des gars de Tokaji ! _

_ - J'aurais bien voulu voir leurs têtes ! _

_ - Ouais c'est clair ! Tu nous feras une démonstration un de ces quatre ! _

Elle sourit à leurs débordements d'enthousiasme. Elle venait à peine de les rencontrer mais elle sentait qu'elle les appréciait déjà. De sacrés personnages dans leur genre !  
Tamao souriait lui aussi, ravi de les voir bien s'entendre.  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure.

* * *

Plus tard, Amako s'installa sur l'un des rebords du toit, profitant de la vue panoramique sur Suzuran, au travers du grillage. Elle éprouvait une certaine sérénité à être ici, comme si elle y était à sa place. Elle s'alluma une blonde, et laissa son esprit divaguait sur cette journée particulière.  
Elle allait bientôt devoir quitter cet endroit pour retourner travailler.

Puis Serizawa la rejoignit, lui aussi une clope au bec. Après une taffe, il prit enfin la parole.

- _Alors, ce rendez-vous avec le dirlo… _

_ - Alors quoi ?_

_ - Tu ne veux pas en parler ?_

_ - Je te trouve bien curieux… _

_ - Ah ouais… ça dépend du sujet…_

_ - Et donc ce qui concerne ma personne t'intéresse ?_

_ - On peut dire ça. Tu me dois bien ça, tu as mis deux de mes gars au tapis._

_ - Pas faux…_

Elle tira sur la dernière latte de sa cigarette, la jetant négligemment sur le sol, puis se tourna vers Tamao qui contemplait tout comme elle le paysage.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, finissant bientôt sa course de la journée. Ses derniers rayons orangés et écarlates frappaient directement sur eux, encadrant la terreur de Suzuran d'une aura rougeoyante quasi surnaturelle. Lorsqu'il pivota son visage vers elle, ses yeux, eux aussi illuminés pas le soleil mourant, ressemblaient à deux brasiers flamboyants.

A cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus se nier à elle-même qu'elle se sentait attirée par ce mec. Comme abasourdie par cette révélation, elle ne put prononcer les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler. Ils restèrent de brèves secondes ainsi en chien de faïence, avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

_- On en reparle ?... Je dois aller bosser. _

La fuite. Une méthode de lâche, elle le savait. Mais en matière de sentiments, elle n'était pas très douée et préférait esquiver.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle fut interceptée par les frères Mikami.

- _Quoi ? Tu t'en va déjà ! _

_- Oh bah nan, reste ! _

_- Désolée les gars, je dois aller bosser. _

_- Attend, je te raccompagne_.

La voix de Tamao résonna derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta d'ouvrir la marche.

Pendant la descente des étages du lycée, ils n'échangèrent ni un mot, ni un regard. Les couloirs et les classes étaient moins bondées que tout à l'heure, mais il restait néanmoins quelques élèves.

Arrivés au RDC, Amako se sentit mal à l'aise par ce silence, ressentant comme un étrange pressentiment. Elle engagea alors de nouveau la discussion, afin de s'assurer de ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

_- J'ai l'impression que Tokaji ne m'aime pas…_

_- Faut pas t'en formaliser, il est comme ça avec tout le monde._

_- Sauf avec toi…_

_- hmmm… Ouais… _

Ils dépassèrent les grandes portes du hall, qui cette fois étaient refermées. Puis ils passèrent le portail d'entrée, Amako ayant ralentit le pas, suivi de Tamao qui s'arrêta à ce niveau là.

_ - A plus tard, alors. _

Elle sentait que Serizawa jouait avec elle. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, tentait quelque chose, lui tendre une perche. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se le refusait catégoriquement. Et elle avait cette sensation qu'il le savait et s'en amusait. Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait stupide et vulnérable. Et elle détestait ça. Elle n'ajouta donc rien de plus et s'en alla. Serizawa fit de même, un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle n'apercevait pas.


	8. Ailes brûlées

**Chapitre 7 : Ailes brûlées **

Le lendemain, assise sur son lit, la chanson « _Torch Lighter_ » de Does passant sur son ordi, elle épluchait le dossier de son père récupéré à Suzuran. On pourrait croire qu'au bahut des Corbeaux, aucun cours n'était dispensé et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Contre toute attente, Takashi avait obtenu de bons résultats dans certaines matières, mais le tout était enrobé de mauvais comportements et de nombreuses plaintes. Ses méfaits avaient à plusieurs reprises contraint l'établissement à faire appel à la police directement. Et puis il avait prématurément quitté le lycée avant d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'année. Cela correspondait à la période où sa mère était enceinte de leur fille.

Amako s'allongea sur le dos, refermant la pochette marron et poussa un long soupir. Tout un tas d'idées, de questionnements se bousculait dans son esprit. Elle émit un petit rire nerveux à la pensée qu'elle semblait partager de nombreux points communs avec son père. Outre son besoin de se battre, elle avait également une certaine propension à prendre la fuite dès qu'une situation la dépassait émotionnellement parlant. Elle avait tout plaqué après le décès de sa mère, changeant de ville et de vie. Et plus récemment, elle s'était dégonflée face à Serizawa, ne sachant comment agir avec lui.

Elle avait débarquée à Tokyo sous les coups d'une impulsion, transformée d'une certaine façon en une quête d'identité, et maintenant elle ne savait plus trop où cela la menait.

Elle se releva, se dirigeant vers son bureau où elle avait laissée son paquet de clopes. Vide.

_- Argh, c'est pas vrai… _

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que son indécision de sortir ne soit surmontée.

Errant dans les rues cosmopolites de Tokyo, Amako profita de cette belle après-midi ensoleillée. Machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte –peut-être guidée par une quelconque pulsion inconsciente, elle se retrouva aux abords de Suzuran. Elle passa près d'un petit terrain s'apparentant vaguement à un square. Elle avait capté avant même d'arriver à hauteur de ce lieu de faibles bruits de baston, échos d'un affrontement commençant à peine. Elle s'était alors approchée discrètement afin de ne pas révéler sa présence aux personnes qui occupaient manifestement activement les lieux. La curiosité et la clameur du combat avaient bien entendu pris le pas sur tout le reste, c'est instinctivement et sans même y réfléchir à deux fois qu'elle y avait répondu. Lorsqu'elle eut dans son champ de vision les protagonistes à l'origine de ces bruits, elle ne fut guère étonnée de constater qu'il s'agissait d'élèves de Suzuran, leur uniforme noir les trahissant systématiquement.

La bataille mettait en scène un gars, déjà à terre, contre plus d'une dizaine d'autres Corbeaux. Le combat était franchement inégal, et Amako ressentait une pointe de révolte face à ça. Mais elle étudia plus attentivement la scène, et aperçu un autre gars, assis tranquillement sur le rebord du square se relevait et s'adressait à celui à terre, d'un air méprisant. Elle tenta de tendre l'oreille afin de percevoir ce qu'il lui disait, mais cela resta assez flou. Cependant le peu qu'elle parvint à comprendre la laissa abasourdie. Il était question de force, d'alliance et surtout de « battre Serizawa ». Cependant, en y réfléchissant, cela ne devait pas la surprendre après tout de ce que lui en avait dit Yoshi, Serizawa était le candidat le plus prometteur pour prendre la tête du bahut et il était logique que d'autres souhaitaient le contrecarrer, en l'occurrence le jeune homme qui se trouvait à terre. Et il semblait donc logique d'en déduire que pour faire face au roi des monstres, il fallait avoir soi-même du potentiel et surtout des alliés. D'où cette petite scène à laquelle elle assistait, qui revêtait fortement les aspects d'un rite de passage, d'un test.

Elle interrompit le fil de ses réflexions en remarquant que le gars au sol émit un petit rire et se releva tant bien que mal pour faire face à son interlocuteur, avide de continuer la lutte. Cela la surprit beaucoup et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour cette persévérance et cette endurance à toute épreuve. Bien sûr les forces en présence demeuraient déséquilibrées et, seul contre tous, il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter. Il le savait. Pourtant il ne lâchait pas prise, c'était cela qui était remarquable –ou complètement inconscient selon le point de vue sur lequel on se plaçait. Le chef de l'autre groupe, un blond décoloré à l'allure froide et inflexible doté d'un charisme indéniable, scrutait la scène et son acteur principal. Quelque chose se jouait en lui tandis qu'il l'observait.

Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent soudainement à tomber du ciel. Genji se releva de nouveau, invitant toujours les autres à poursuivre l'affrontement. Il commençait à être salement amoché et avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Amako eut même l'impression qu'il dansait plus qu'il ne combattait, c'était assez déroutant. Malgré tout, il était parvenu à rétamer une grande partie de ses adversaires, ce qui était fort impressionnant il faut l'avouer. En définitive, l'un des gars d'Izaki mit un terme à l'affrontement, lâchant une grosse plaque de pierre sur le dos de Genji. Ce dernier fit quelques pas vers le blondinet, puis agrippa son col avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds. L'air de son tortionnaire toujours aussi stoïque.

C'est à ce moment là que celui-ci détourna son regard… vers elle. Elle s'était accroupie derrière un petit muret afin de profiter du spectacle, et cette cachette de fortune n'était évidemment pas sans failles, loin de là. Elle sentit alors son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Fidèle à son fort caractère, elle décida de se redresser et regarda à son tour le Corbeau blond.

Celui-ci indiqua à ses gars qu'ils pouvaient désormais s'en aller et laisser Genji ici, il s'en occuperait. Il leur avait dit ça sans même quitter Amako du regard, qui elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place attendant la suite. Il s'avança vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Il émanait de lui une classe et une force qui mettait les sens d'Amako en éveil, comme un panneau clignotant au-dessus de ce gars indiquant un danger à ne pas négliger. Elle essaya de ne pas le montrer lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, juste de l'autre côté du muret devant lequel elle se tenait. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et ses yeux noirs profonds la scrutaient intensément.

_- Salut. _

_- Salut._ Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

- _Le spectacle t'a plus._

Visiblement il l'a mettait à l'épreuve elle aussi.

_- Assez oui. _

Puis elle ajouta avec son sourire malicieux.

- _Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce gars se montre aussi résistant, pas vrai ! Il a __bien failli laminer tout tes petits soldats._

Elle jouait la carte de l'insolence.

Izaki s'assit sur le rebord du muret, se rapprochant par la même un peu plus d'Amako, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il l'étudiait toujours, d'un air intrigué mais moins impassible qu'auparavant.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par ici ? Tu te balades ?_

Soit il ne voulait pas répondre à sa remarque, soit il s'en fichait pas mal.

_- On peut dire ça oui. _

_- Alors c'est par hasard que tu es passée devant Suzuran et que tu as décidé de jouer les __voyeuses ? Soit tu es folle, soit tu es stupide. Tu ne connais pas la réputation de ce bahut ? __Ou peut-être que tu recherches des sensations fortes ?_

_- Epargne-moi ton baratin. Je sais pertinemment où je me trouve. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

Sa réplique arracha un beau sourire à Izaki, et ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir.

_- Je vois. Tu dois être la fille dont tout le monde parle à Suzuran ! _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu croyais que cela ne ferait pas le tour des élèves ? Crois-moi un évènement pareil, __impossible que ça reste sous silence. __Paraitrait même que tu traines avec Serizawa, c'est vrai ?_

Il avait repris un air plus mauvais en prononçant son nom.

_- Ecoute, je te connais pas. Et mes fréquentations ne regardent que moi. __Mais, pour information, vos histoires à Suzuran ne me concernent pas. Ok._

Il retrouva des trais plus détendus.

- _Ca me va._

Puis il se releva et s'apprêta à détourner les talons pour s'en aller.

_- Attends ! Je peux connaitre ton nom, que je sache au moins à qui j'ai eu à faire ?_

_- Izaki. _

_- Et lui ?_

_- Genji. _

Amako resta un instant, observant Izaki revenir vers Genji, le porter à son épaule comme un vulgaire sac puis se diriger vers l'enceinte du lycée. Elle s'éloigna elle aussi, reprenant sa « balade ».

Elle n'imaginait vraiment pas que sa petite incursion à l'intérieur de Suzuran aurait fait autant de bruit. Elle resta indécise quand à savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les rumeurs vont bon train, et dans une guerre de territoire il valait mieux éviter de se retrouver mêler à des histoires qui ne la concernaient pas. De toute matière, il était inutile de polémiquer sur le sujet, elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière et estimait être resté suffisamment à sa place sans empiéter dans leurs affaires. Surtout elle ne regrettait rien. Et puis que pouvait-elle risquer au final ? Pas grand-chose.

Cependant elle ne pouvait nier porter de plus en plus d'intérêt à ce bahut et à ses personnalités phares. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir, elle aussi, ce genre de vie.


	9. Que cherches tu ?

_** Crows Zero : Michishirube**_

_******Chapitre 8 : Que cherches-tu ? **_

* * *

_Voici la suite^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues ;)_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des comms, cela encourage et fait toujours plaisir^^ Et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon histoire._

* * *

_ - Tu m'a l'air soucieuse, Amako…_

_ - Quoi ? Nan, ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi boss, je te l'ai déjà dit. _

_ - Argh que veux-tu, avec l'âge on se fait sentimental ! _

Amako était accoudée au comptoir, attendant l'ouverture tandis que Yoshi s'attelait à son livret de comptes.  
Il faut dire que les dernières semaines avaient été riches en rencontres et en évènements.

_- Dis Yoshi… tu n'aurais pas des contacts dans la police toi, par hasard ?_

_- Des contacts ? Oui... pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis ? _

_- Nan, rassure-toi. Simplement je… j'aurais souhaité avoir des renseignements sur__ quelqu'un…_

_- Sur quelqu'un ?_

Amako avait pivoté sur son tabouret, se retrouvant face à son patron.

_- Oui. Sur mon père… _

Yoshi resta silencieux suite à cette révélation.

_- Je comprends. Je connais un inspecteur. Enfin connaitre est un grand mot, mais il a une __dette envers moi, alors si c'est important pour toi je peux te donner son nom. Tu n'auras__ cas lui dire que tu viens de ma part._

_- Vraiment ? Je… je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse…_

_- Allons ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Amako ! Tu es comme une fille pour moi. C'est le__ moins que je puisse faire._

Puis il arracha une feuille du bloc note qui trainait sur le comptoir, à côté de son livret de comptes et y griffonna quelque chose.

_- Tiens ! _

_- Merci. _

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'espère simplement que cela t'aidera… _

Elle glissa le morceau de papier dans la poche de son jean, réfléchissant à ce souhait. Est-ce que cela l'aiderai ? Au fond, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps ce fragment de son existence.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Genji fit irruption au _Dark Fury_ accompagné d'Izaki, et de deux autres lieutenants. L'un au crane rasé n'était pas doté d'une gueule de porte bonheur mais il était évident que personne n'oserai le lui faire remarquer, malgré tout il avait un air assez bon enfant lorsqu'il était détendu. Autre signe significatif, une large cicatrice balafrait le côté gauche de son visage, distinguant ainsi Makisé de tout les autres. Le second lieutenant, Chuta, avait un peu une tête d'ahuri et semblait plus nerveux que les autres.

Amako failli lâcher son plateau lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux gars de la veille. Genji semblait bien remis, même si son visage était encore marqué. Izaki la capta aussitôt, comme s'il possédait les sens aiguisés d'un prédateur. Cela lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir fait attention à leur présence et se dirigea au comptoir afin d'y prendre ses commandes. « _C'est pas possible.._ » se lança-t-elle à elle-même. Suzuran semblait la poursuivre, qu'elle le veuille ou non, coïncidence ou pas.

Ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle vint enfin à leur table, elle adopta une attitude désintéressée comme avec n'importe quels autres clients. Ceci dit, elle en profita pour étudier plus attentivement ces nouveaux combattants de Suzuran. Genji fut celui qui attira le plus sa curiosité. Le peu qu'elle en avait vu l'avait déjà déroutée. Le découvrir, en situation « normale » ne fit que renforcer cette impression. Il semblait d'un aspect réservé et timide, et la regarda à peine lorsqu'elle arriva, contrairement à celui au crâne rasé qui la déshabillait littéralement des yeux l'air nerveux, c'était d'ailleurs quelque peu embarrassant.  
Elle s'étonna que ce grand gaillard soit postulant au titre de roi des Corbeaux, même si quelque chose de puissant émanait de lui, indéniablement. Elle avait appris à jauger rapidement ses adversaires et ce Genji n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

C'est Izaki qui prit la parole, interrompant de ce fait ses réflexions, et ce avant que Makisé ne s'y engage maladroitement.

_ - Salut. _

L'intonation annonçait clairement la couleur, il lui faisait savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

_- Salut. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? _

Amako resta professionnelle, néanmoins ses yeux la trahissaient bien malgré elle. Cette étincelle qui s'était allumée à l'orée de son regard était clairement celle du défi.

Elle mémorisa leur commande et repartit aussitôt la chercher.

Il ne manquerait plus que Serizawa choisisse ce soir-là pour faire un tour au club lui aussi… Etant donné les rivalités qu'elle devinait aisément entre les deux factions, cela risquait de mal finir. Elle chassa cette perspective de son esprit. Bien qu'alléchante, il y avait peu de chance pour que cela se produise. Tamao ne semblait pas rouler sur l'or, il ne venait donc qu'à l'occasion.

Lorsqu'elle retourna auprès de la table de Genji, elle fut surprise de constater qu'Izaki n'était plus à sa place. Cela la chiffonna, elle aimait avoir à portée de vue ses potentiels adversaires. D'autant qu'il fallait reconnaître qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne serait pas totalement contre un petit affrontement avec l'un de ces gars, Les deux blaireaux qu'elle avait laminés l'autre soir étaient du menu fretin à côté.

* * *

En milieu de soirée, Amako profita d'un moment de calme afin de s'accorder un instant de répit. Elle quitta l'atmosphère étouffée du bar et s'installa dehors sur une chaise postée à côté de l'entrée, spécialement pour cet effet.

Elle alluma une cigarette, la première de la soirée, et savoura la première bouffée tout en étirant son corps. Elle devrait se ménager, elle sentait ses nerfs tendus sous sa peau qui réclamaient plus d'attention.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte du _Dark Fury_ s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant apparaitre une ombre. C'est lorsqu'Izaki fit grésiller son briquet qu'il alerta Amako. Elle détourna la tête vers lui, ce dernier se tenant debout à quelques centimètres de l'entrée, le regard jeté face à lui. Elle fit comme si sa présence ne changeait en rien son temps de pause et elle ne lui adressa aucun mot. C'est donc lui qui engagea la conversation.

_- Je t'avoue avoir été surpris de te retrouver ici, Amako…_

L'évocation de son nom la fit réagir, elle pivota son visage vers lui et y rencontra aussitôt les yeux foudroyants d'Izaki, parés d'un petit sourire en prime. Il avait évidemment prononcé son nom pour susciter cette réaction chez elle, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il s'était renseigné sur son compte.

_- Tu m'espionnes ? _

_- Pas du tout. Mais moi aussi j'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire. _

_- Tu n'avais cas me le demander la dernière fois ! _

Il lui sourit à nouveau, et s'avança de quelques pas vers elle, se tenant ainsi à sa droite. Elle demeura assise, mais abaissa néanmoins sa main gauche sous le dossier de sa chaise, dans l'hypothèse où elle aurait besoin de s'en servir. Elle se comportait toujours ainsi sur la défensive, un réflexe qu'elle avait appris à adopter et qui depuis était ancré de manière spontanée dans son attitude.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! _

_ - Relax, je ne suis pas là pour me battre…_

_ - Dommage… vous, les grands de Suzuran semblaient rechigner facilement à affronter un __adversaire potentiel._

_ - Je suppose donc que je ne suis pas le premier à décliner ton invitation. Tu as dû vouloir te__ mesurer aussi à Serizawa, c'est ça. Je ne doute pas que tu manque de punch, mais même__ si on a la réputation de frapper sur tout ce qui bouge, nous possédons tout de même une__ certaine éthique._

_ - Epargne moi ton laïus, blondinet. Bon… alors si tu n'es pas là pour ça, pourquoi tu es__ venu me voir. _

_ - Qui te dit que je ne voulais pas simplement prendre l'air._

_ - Et au préalable, bien sûr, tu t'es arrangé pour découvrir mon nom. Te fiches pas de moi._

_ - Ok. Pour tout te dire, je me posais une question à ton sujet. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te__ battre ? Pour prouver qu'une fille est aussi forte qu'un homme ?_

Izaki était loin d'être machiste, mais il aimait à tester les autres et à savoir de quoi ils étaient capables et de quel bois ils étaient fait. Et cette jeune fille n'échappait pas à la règle, surtout qu'elle suscitait sa curiosité.

_ - Ah c'est typique ça ! Tsss… j'ai mes raisons, et il ne s'agit pas d'une vendetta féministe ! _

Amako se releva, ayant terminé sa clope qu'elle écrasa du même coup sous sa chaussure. Elle se retrouva ainsi face à son interlocuteur qu'elle fixa droit dans les yeux.

- _Ecoute, Izaki, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches au juste mais je n'aime pas qu'on joue__ avec moi._

Il lui agrippa doucement le bras lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui pour retourner à l'intérieur du bar.

_ - Le fait est que tu es déjà dans la partie… _

Elle repoussa sèchement son bras de l'emprise d'Izaki, le foudroyant du regard, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'afférait de nouveau à ses tâches, elle vit quelques instants après, Izaki franchir à son tour le pas de la porte. Ils s'échangèrent un regard plutôt glacial, enfin surtout de sa part à elle. Puis Izaki rejoignit le reste de son groupe. Amako ne comprenait toujours pas ce que signifiait la petite scène qui avait eu lieu et cela l'intriguait.


	10. Sous les fleurs de cerisier

_**Crows Zero : Michishirube**_

* * *

_Merci pour ces nouveaux commentaires ! Je sais, je dis souvent la même chose, mais que dire d'autre^^ Cela fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir et encourage également de savoir que son écriture et sa fic sont appréciées :) _**  
**

_Alors voici le nouveau chapitre ! _

_Pour la petite histoire, il n'était pas ainsi à la base, mais après mûre réflexion j'ai décidé de le remanier un peu... Voici donc le résultat, rédigé cette après-midi et donc un peu, comme toujours, fruit d'une écriture dictée par le feeling et sans véritable plan préalable XD Je le poste maintenant, ne souhaitant pas y retoucher (car j'ai parfois tendance pour certains passages à les relire plusieurs fois avant de me décider si je suis prête à partager lol) et pour éviter cela autant le publier^^ _

_En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et je suis toujours preneuse de reviews :p _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Sous les fleurs de cerisier**

Amako se rendit en début d'après-midi au commissariat central afin d'y rencontrer le contact de Yoshi.  
Bien évidemment, avant de pénétrer dans les locaux de la police, elle avait pris un instant pour s'en griller une. Avec le temps, elle se rendait compte qu'elle fumait à un rythme plus effréné. Elle en était à un paquet par jour alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, ce dit paquet faisait au moins deux/trois jours. Peut-être y avait-il un corrélat avec la tournure que prenait récemment son existence, sans doute même.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à entrer, elle tomba nez-à-nez sur Serizawa, ce dernier sortant du commissariat. Quelque peu surprise, elle s'arrêta net.

_- Serizawa ? _

_ - Hey salut. _

_ - Salut. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, dis-moi ? _

_ - Quoi ? Oh rien de grave… une de ces flicailles a voulu jouer au plus malin et il a perdu. _

_ - Ah ouais ? _

_ - Ouais… enfin ça lui a valu une voiture et un bandage à la tête. Et pour ma part, j'ai__ dézingué la mobylette de Tokio, et puis j'ai récolté une nouvelle ligne sur mon dossier… __Enfin c'était marrant !_

_ - Je vois._

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en imaginant la fameuse scène.

_ - Et toi alors ? _

_ - Oh je… _

Une fois de plus, Amako ne sut pas quoi répondre. La vérité ? C'était une option mais pas la plus simple à son goût. Tamao commençait à connaitre cette attitude et loin de s'en offusquer cela semblait le charmer.

_ - Tu es vraiment une fille très énigmatique, tu sais ça ! _

_ - Désolée… c'est juste que… ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment. _

_ - Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! __J'ai du temps à tuer aujourd'hui donc si tu veux on peut se voir après…_

Quelque peu déroutée par cette proposition, elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre et d'y répondre le plus naturellement possible.

_ - Pourquoi pas. Eh bien… je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, donc tu peux m'attendre ici si __tu veux…_

_ - Devant le commissariat ? Tu rigoles ! _

_ - Oui, c'est vrai... Ou avais-je la tête !_

_ - Je vais aller me poser à ton bar, rejoins moi quand tu auras terminé et on avisera._

_ - Très bien. _

Amako prit une profonde inspiration, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par cet imprévu. Evidemment l'invitation du monstre de Suzuran l'avait surprise et avait fait naitre en elle une certaine fébrilité.

* * *

Elle pénétra donc dans l'hôtel de police et se renseigna à l'accueil. La secrétaire contacta l'intéressé, évoquant le nom de Yoshi et indiqua le chemin en direction du bureau de l'inspecteur.  
Plus facile que ne le pensait Amako en définitive.

Elle trouva sans difficulté le bureau de l'homme en question, frappa et entra.  
Elle faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle constata que son interlocuteur était affublé d'un énorme bandage au niveau de la tête. Elle peina à retenir son amusement, mais se fit violence pour y parvenir.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir, lui demandant même si elle souhaitait une tasse de thé, ce qu'elle refusa poliment.

_- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous, Melle… ?_

_- Amane Amako. Je souhaiterais avoir des renseignements sur une personne, un ancien __élève du lycée de Suzuran, d'il y a vingt ans à peu près : Takashi Yamada. __Yoshi Takimoto m'a certifié que vous seriez en mesure de m'aider. Comprenez que ce __Takashi est… mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais connu et je ne sais quasiment rien de lui. Je__ souhaiterais simplement en savoir plus sur mes origines. Alors pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il __vous plait ?_

L'inspecteur digéra les paroles de cette jeune femme, étudiant la requête qu'il lui était ainsi exposée.

_- Le lycée de Suzuran. Toujours le même. Figurez-vous que je faisais mes premières __armes dans la police à cette époque et j'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer votre père._

« Privilège » était bien sûr à prendre sur un ton ironique, ce qui n'était guère encourageant.

_ - Je sais qu'il a eu des… altercations avec les forces de l'ordre. J'aurais donc souhaité__ pouvoir consulter son dossier._

_ - Et pourquoi donc ? Que pensez-vous pouvoir y lire qui vous aidera, Melle Amane ?__ Honnêtement, votre père était un voyou de la plus belle espèce, toujours à causer des__ ennuis et à chercher la bagarre, sans respecter les lois ni aucune autorité. Comme tout__ ces délinquants de Suzuran, d'ailleurs !  
__Il y a quelques temps j'ai encore eu à__ faire avec l'un d'eux, encore une fois. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.  
__Donc le dossier de Takashi… Accordez-moi une minute._

Sur ce, il l'abandonna quelques instants afin d'aller chercher l'objet de sa requête.  
Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, les mains vides.

Amako attendit l'explication.

- _J'ai bien réfléchi Melle Amane. Je pourrais effectivement accéder à votre requête et vous __céder ce dossier, uniquement parce que je dois une faveur à Yoshi. Mais honnêtement cela__ ne vous apprendrait rien de plus, les frasques de la jeunesse de votre père ne vous__ permettront pas de comprendre qui il était. Alors voici._

L'inspecteur lui tendit un morceau de papier déchiré qu'elle déplia et sur lequel une adresse était inscrite.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_ - L'endroit où vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. _

Elle regarda la dite adresse puis à nouveau l'inspecteur.

_ - Je ne comprends pas… _

_ - Allez-y et vous verrez par vous-même, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Et c'est ce que__ j'ai de mieux à vous offrir._

Amako demeura interdite, le morceau de papier figé dans sa main.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quittait le commissariat pour se retrouver face au _Dark Fury._

Elle entra à l'intérieur, la pénombre de la salle contrastant fortement avec la clarté du dehors. Tamao était assis sur un tabouret au comptoir, devant ce qui semblait être un verre de whisky. Elle se dirigea vers lui, s'installant sur le siège d'à côté.

Yoshi était derrière le bar, et lui servit un cocktail de son cru qu'Amako adorait, sans en connaitre tout les ingrédients bien qu'elle avait identifié un goût de fruits rouges enrobant l'alcool.

- _J'ai offert un verre à ton ami, afin de rendre son attente moins longue. _

_- Et je vous en remercie encore, vous savez recevoir le client !_ confirma Serizawa en levant son verre.

- _Alors comment ça s'est passé ? _

_- Bien, je crois... En tout cas, encore merci Yoshi._

Elle insista sur ces deux derniers mots, avant de se délecter d'une gorgée de son breuvage.

Yoshi hocha de la tête avant de s'éclipser, s'afférant à une quelconque activité plus loin dans le club, laissant ainsi ces deux jeunes gens seuls.

Une certaine tension était palpable entre eux. Une musique en arrière fond résonnait, rendant le moment moins silencieux, aux notes de Kaminari Today.

Puis Serizawa brisa finalement ce bref intermède.

- _Ton boss est plutôt sympa. Pour quelqu'un ayant débarqué il y a peu en ville, tu sembles __bien t'acclimater._

_ - Je suis d'un naturel débrouillard. __Au fait j'ai croisé un ami à toi au commissariat, un certain inspecteur. Et j'ai repensé à__ ton histoire._

_ - Ah !_ Ria Tamao, _S'il savait que tu me connais, il ne t'aurait peut-être pas aidé._

_ - Aidé ?_

_ - Allons, Amako. Je suis loin d'être aveugle. La manière dont tu as remercié Yoshi. Tout le__ monde connait sa réputation ici. Tu sais bien t'entouré en tout cas._

Amako ne sut pas quoi répondre.

_- Bon, si on allait faire un tour. Ca te dit ?_

_- Volontiers. Je vois assez cet endroit le reste de la semaine. _

Une fois dehors, Serizawa sortit deux cigarettes, en tendant une à Amako.

_- Alors où allons-nous ?_

_- Fais-moi confiance. Je vais te faire découvrir la ville. _

_- Je n'accorde pas ma confiance à n'importe qui._ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_- Je sais. Mais tu ne le regretteras pas. _

Son habituel sourire espiègle et ses yeux pétillants eurent sitôt de convaincre Amako. Et puis depuis qu'elle avait débarquée ici, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de voir ses mystères cachés. Elle se rendait souvent dans les mêmes lieux, qui en outre se ressemblaient fortement. Elle n'était donc pas contre de nouveaux horizons.

* * *

Ils passèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi à errer dans les rues de Tokyo, en parlant d'un tas de choses, naviguant d'un sujet à un autre. Tamao tenu ses promesses et lui fit découvrir des recoins de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'aurait même jamais soupçonné.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un parc, sur un banc situé sous les fleurs d'un cerisier. Les doux échos d'un petit cours d'eau non loin complétant le tableau. Cela offrait une atmosphère particulière, relaxante et même un tantinet romantique. Pour autant là n'était pas vraiment le but de la manœuvre, il s'agissait plutôt de se ressourcer un peu dans un décor changeant de ceux qu'ils avaient tout deux l'habitude de côtoyer, à savoir des paysages urbains sombres et anarchiques.

Amako s'était assise sur le banc, tandis que Serizawa se tenait sur le dossier de celui-ci les coudes posaient sur ses jambes.

La conversation avait pris un tour plus personnel, creusant un peu plus la découverte mutuelle de l'un et de l'autre. Amako avait voulu savoir comment lui et ses hommes s'étaient rencontrés et étaient devenus si proches. Le premier évoqué fut Tokaji évidemment, celui qui intriguait le plus Amako. Puis les frères Mikami, Shoji et enfin Tokio. Ce dernier suscita d'ailleurs en Serizawa une pointe de tristesse.

_- Il est malade... Même s'il se refuse à me l'avouer. D'ailleurs ça m'énerve qu'il ne veuille __pas m' en parler !_

_-Tu sais certaines choses sont difficiles à exprimer. Il ne veut peut-être pas t'inquiéter ou __que tu le considères différemment. Vous êtes amis, donc il tient à toi. C'est pour te protéger._

_- Je sais tout ça. Mais c'est idiot de sa part._

Elle avait étrangement envie de poser sa main sur lui, de lui apporter du réconfort. La mort de sa mère avait été brutale, elle ne connaissait donc pas les affres de l'inquiétude de la maladie d'un être proche. Néanmoins, elle savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à la perspective de le perdre. Mais elle retint cet élan inattendu.

Elle apprécia qu'ils passent cette journée à discuter ensemble, sans arrière pensée. Simplement le plaisir de découvrir l'autre.

En lui parlant ainsi de Tokio, il lui avait révélé une part importante de sa vie. Elle ressentait alors l'envie d'en faire de même. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à se confier, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle gardait cette histoire pour elle. Certes elle avait évoqué le sujet avec Yoshi, qui serait toujours prêt à l'aider. Mais bien qu'elle se complaisait dans cette quasi solitude qui l'enveloppait depuis la mort de sa mère, et dans laquelle elle s'était volontairement laissée sombrer, elle commençait à ressentir le besoin de renouer des liens.

Le fait est que dès les premiers instants, Serizawa avait éveillé son intérêt et son instinct ne la trompait que rarement.

- _Tu sais… la raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici. Celle qui m'a poussée à franchir sans__ gène les portes de votre bahut et qui m'a conduite au commissariat. Cette raison c'est __que, ma mère est morte il y a peu et je n'ai jamais connu mon père.  
__Je sais pas, peut-être que je cherche à donner un sens à certaines choses…_

_ - Ton père ? Quel rapport avec Suzuran ?_

_ - Il était élève à Suzuran. Un Corbeau, prétendant au titre de roi. _

_ - Ah ouais. Et ces recherches, elles t'ont apporté des réponses ?_

_ - Peut-être…  
__J'ai rencontré d'autres élèves de Suzuran, en dehors de ta bande. Et vous êtes tous si__ épris de liberté, vivant pleinement chaque instant, vous battant à corps perdu. Je__ commence à comprendre pourquoi ma mère n'a jamais pu en vouloir à mon père. Il était__ un Corbeau, autant dans sa vie, dans son être que dans son âme. Et un Corbeau en cage,__ même une belle cage, c'est la mort pour lui. Ma mère le savait et elle ne voulait pas__ l'emprisonner, alors elle l'a laissé s'envoler, presque sans regrets…_

_ - Et tu as hérité de cet esprit libre et sauvage qui définissait ton père… _

_ - Il semblerait. _

_ - Alors pourquoi être allée au commissariat ? A quoi te servirait, maintenant que tu sais ça,__ de connaitre le passé « délinquant » de ton paternel ?_

_ - C'est là, ici, maintenant, sous ce cerisier, ce moment précis qui m'a permis de m'en__ rendre compte enfin. Mais cela ne peut que compléter le schéma, tu comprends ?_

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder avec douceur. Elle lui sourit.

_- Merci. _

_ - De quoi ?_

_ - Pour cette journée. _

Serizawa lui rendit son sourire.

Puis elle se releva, lui faisant face.

_ - Je ferais bien de rentrer. J'ai encore des choses à faire avant d'aller bosser tout à __l'heure. Donc, à plus tard._

_ - J'y compte bien. _

Quoi de mieux après avoir ouvert un peu la porte de sa vie, que de s'esquiver habilement afin d'éviter toute suite embarrassante. Le fait de parler de ses parents la rendait toujours un peu mélancolique et donc vulnérable. Elle avait trop souvent été déçue, et avait encore trop de morceaux à recoller pour se permettre de laisser quiconque être trop proche d'elle. C'est une leçon qu'elle avait apprise et qu'elle avait aussi sans s'en rendre compte développé au fil des années. Même avec Yoshi, elle conservait une certaine distance.

Elle s'éloigna donc, laissant Tamao seul sur le banc.

Pour autant, aucun des deux ne put voir le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'autre.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était sur le chemin menant à son appartement, elle fut interpellée par un groupe d'hommes plus vieux qu'elle, arborant clairement une dégaine de Yakusas, ce qui ne fut pas pour la rassurer.

C'était la fin de la journée, et ils étaient assez à l'écart pour ne pas se faire remarquer. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils avaient attendu avant de l'aborder, l'endroit propice qui minimiser les risques d'être dérangés.

_ - Hey toi ! _

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne se laissait (quasiment) jamais intimidée.

_- Tu serais pas la nana qui traine avec Serizawa, par hasard ? _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Réponds à la question. _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?_

_- Comment tu nous parles ! Tu sais pas à qui tu as à faire, gamine. _

_- Si, à une bande de cinq mecs qui viennent me faire chier sans raison. _

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, ni même de voir arriver le coup qu'un des gars lui asséna.  
Sa tête pencha sur le côté, et un peu de sang humecta ses lèvres qu'elle retira avec son pouce avant de faire de nouveau face à ses interlocuteurs.

_- Je répète ma question une dernière fois. Tu connais Serizawa ? _

Elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs, sans pour autant répondre à sa requête.  
Elle se demandait bien comment ils avaient eu vent qu'elle et Serizawa s'étaient côtoyés, mais peu importait au final. Elle n'appréciait pas leur manière de s'adresser à elle et de se croire tout permis. Et s'ils cherchaient Tamao c'est que forcément celui-ci avait encore dû faire le con. Ceci dit même si elle n'était pas là pour le protéger, elle estimait ne pas avoir à être mêler ainsi à leurs histoires.

Devant le manque de réaction de sa part, le gars qui s'adressait à elle lança une nouvelle frappe à son intention. Mais elle retint son bras et en profita pour lui envoyer un méchant coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Cette attaque n'était certes pas fairplay mais à la mesure de leur attitude.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'elle se trouve embarquée dans un nouvel affrontement.

Tandis que le premier gars était plié à terre, les autres surpris pas ce retournement de situation n'eurent pas l'occasion de la prendre en traitre.

L'un d'eux s'avança vers elle mais elle fut la première à s'élancer et à lui offrir son poing. Pendant ce temps, un autre tenta de l'agripper mais elle le repoussa, lui balançant un coup de pied par la même occasion. Les deux autres finirent par la saisir au niveau des bras, la maintenant fermement, laissant à un troisième l'occasion de la frapper au visage une première fois. La seconde attaque, elle l'interrompit par un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit reculer. Elle asséna un nouveau de pied au gars à sa droite puis un coup de tête à celui à sa gauche, qu'elle enchaina avec un coup de poing. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque de son acolyte qui s'était redressé. Elle reçut donc un coup de pied percutant qui la fit tomber à terre. L'un des gars se posa alors à califourchon sur elle, et sortit un canif de sa poche le plaçant sous sa gorge.

_- Sale garce ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à t'en prendre à des Yakusas ! _

Malheureusement pour lui, elle lui asséna sans vergogne un nouveau coup de genou à l'entrejambe et le repoussa rapidement sur le côté afin de pouvoir se relever.

Le canif glissa à terre et fut ramassé par l'un des ses assaillants, manifestement bien décidé à en faire usage.

* * *

Elle savait se battre et gérait plutôt bien la situation, mais forcé de reconnaitre que les choses prenaient une tournure qui s'annonçait assez mal pour elle.

Les cinq hommes se tenaient face à elle, dont un armé d'un couteau. Ils se scrutaient, tout en reprenant leur souffle, prêts à engager un nouveau round. Elle devait s'attaquer à celui qui était armé si elle voulait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup de pied, elle fut interrompu par son voisin qui fut le plus rapide et lui adressa en premier cette frappe. Elle recula, et ne put éviter le coup de couteau qui lui entailla le bras. D'autant que les autres gars l'avaient encerclée, et deux d'entre eux avaient réussi à la choper afin d'éviter toutes représailles.

Elle était prise au piège.

Le Yakuza fit glisser la lame sur sa joue, laissant couler un léger filet de sang le long de son visage.

- _Alors tu fais moins la maline là !_ Lui cracha-t-il, sûr de leur victoire.

Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de se retrouver dans ce genre d'impasse. Elle tentait de réfléchir à toute allure pour trouver une solution. Et elle regrettait presque, tardivement, de les avoir cherchés. Presque, car au final elle était ainsi qu'importe qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Cet enfoiré lui entailla à nouveau les chairs, au même endroit que précédemment afin d'intensifier la plaie et la douleur. Ils semblaient vouloir prendre leur temps pour lui faire regretter son insolence.

Tellement accaparé par la prise de cette nouvelle proie, le gars au couteau et ses comparses n'aperçurent pas l'ombre qui s'était rapprochée d'eux et qui menaçait leur petit jeu.


	11. A un carrefour, par une journée blafarde

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Héhé voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et encore merci à ceux qui me suivent^^ _

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**: **A un carrefour, par une journée blafarde. **_

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue afin de rentrer chez lui, ayant décidé ce soir de se poser au calme et de ne voir personne. C'est alors qu'il entendit les bruits distinctifs d'une bagarre un peu plus loin.  
Pas du genre à rechigner à assister à un spectacle musclé, il était curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait dans cette rue adjacente, il bifurqua donc pour se diriger vers cette nouvelle destination.

La ruelle était telle que ses occupants n'étaient pas en mesure de le voir arriver, ce qui l'arrangeait bien afin de pouvoir jauger la situation en cours.  
Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant Amako en mauvaise posture. Au vu de l'état et du comportement des gars autour d'elle, elle avait dû leur en donner pour leur argent. Mais voilà, il n'est jamais très avisé de s'en prendre à des Yakusas, à moins bien sûr que ce soit eux qui aient commencé à chercher la merde.

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, il s'approcha discrètement et envoya un habile coup de pied dans le bras de celui qui tenait le couteau. Ce dernier retomba quelque part à terre et son possesseur n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte et de chercher après qu'il se prenait un nouveau coup, cette fois un bel uppercut en plein visage le rétamant complètement.

Amako ne prit pas la peine de voir celui qui était venu la tirer de ce mauvais plan, et profita de cet effet de surprise pour se libérer de ses adversaires. Elle envoya une droite à l'un d'eux et agrippa un second le repoussant violemment avant de lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle voulut donner un nouveau coup au gars d'avant mais celui-ci esquiva son poing et contre-attaqua en la frappant au ventre. Il n'eut cependant pas l'opportunité de continuer car quelqu'un le saisit brusquement par derrière et lui fila de toute évidence une bonne correction.  
Amako, quand à elle, tentait de reprendre son souffle, un genou à terre. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage ce fut pour voir tout ses assaillants étalés sur le bitume et une main tendue vers elle, manifestement pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Elle leva alors un peu plus son visage, découvrant avec stupéfaction celui qui était venu lui prêter main forte. Elle ne prit pas cette main tendue et se redressa seule, faisant ainsi face à ce récent arrivant.  
Ce dernier, du peu qu'il avait vu de cette jeune femme, n'était guère surpris de la voir décliner ainsi sa proposition d'aide. Il remit donc les mains dans ses poches sans pour autant bouger de sa position.

_- Ca va ?_ demanda-t-il alors d'un ton calme et d'une voix grave et douce.

Amako n'en revenait pas qu'en si peu de temps il ait pu calmer ces abrutis, les envoyant giser au sol. Mais au final, il ne fallait pas en attendre moins d'un élève de terminale de Suzuran, et pas n'importe lequel, l'un de ceux qui étaient parmi les plus réputés.  
Et bien que cela lui en coûtait, elle était forcé d'admettre que sans son intervention, cela aurait pu mal finir. Même si elle restait persuadée qu'elle aurait su s'en tirer seule, cela se serait sans doute fait dans un état bien plus amoché que celui dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.  
Pour autant, elle aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui sauf lui.

Ce dernier la fixait de ses yeux sombres qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il en tête ?  
Elle cracha le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche et s'étrangla presque en prononçant une faible réponse à sa question.

_- Ouais, ca va. Merci. _

Elle avait prononcé ce remerciement l'air de rien, comme si elle le remerciait simplement de se soucier de son état et non de l'avoir « secouru ».

Izaki esquissa un bref sourire.

_- On ferait mieux de dégager d'ici et de soigner ta blessure. _

Elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de repenser à cette blessure et maintenant qu'il le lui rappelait, elle sentait en effet un picotement désagréable et découvrit le tissu déchiré et taché de sang de son gilet. L'adrénaline avait jusqu'à présent masqué cette douleur.

_- Exact. _

Ils sortirent tout deux de la rue, abandonnant les loques qui se trainaient à terre.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, elle estimait ne plus avoir besoin de sa présence. Bien qu'avant non plus, quand elle y réfléchissait, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi lui dire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un environnement plus fréquenté et ils avaient tout deux gardé le silence.

_- Je vais me débrouiller, ok._ Lui lança-t-elle alors, d'un ton quelque peu abrupt.

_- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Laisse-moi t'aider à soigner ta blessure. _Protesta-t-il d'une voix toujours calme.

_- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. _

_- Tu me fais penser à Genji, une vraie tête de mule._ Plaisanta-t-il. _Au vu de l'état de ta blessure tu vas avoir besoin de points de suture, et c'est toujours __mieux quand c'est fait par une tierce personne._

Il n'avait pas tort, même si elle s'en passerait bien.

- _Crois pas que je te sois redevable de quoi que ce soit, blondinet. _

_- Mais je n'ai rien dit. _

D'un air entendu, elle continua la marche en direction de son appartement, Izaki sur ses talons.

* * *

Elle avait sorti la trousse de soin et l'avait posé sur la table du salon. Izaki attendait sagement debout qu'elle soit prête à le laisser l'approcher. Elle le regarda de ses yeux noirs chargés de méfiance et de menace. Il avait très bien compris qu'au moindre geste déplacé de sa part, il le regretterait. Elle paraissait mal en point mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Elle ôta devant lui son gilet, tressaillant sous le frottement avec la plaie encore ouverte. Izaki ne se gêna pas pour détailler discrètement la silhouette de la jeune femme.  
En débardeur noir, elle s'assit ensuite sur le canapé et il vint alors se poser à côté d'elle afin d'entreprendre ce pourquoi il était ici.

Elle observait le moindre de ses mouvements, croisant de temps à autre son regard qui la dérangeait toujours autant. Il nettoya consciencieusement la plaie, la referma avec du fil en prenant soin d'être le plus doux possible ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, puis il enroula un bandage autour de son bras.  
Durant toute la manœuvre, elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérait. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, elle était nerveuse et ne savait pas quoi penser de ce type. Il avait par ailleurs lancé la conversation tandis qu'il la recousait.

- _Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit__,__ pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats__?_

Elle croisa alors ses yeux bruns qui la fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard mais se refuser à baisser ou détourner les yeux. Ce serait un signe de faiblesse supplémentaire qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à montrer.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant __à le savoir ?_

_- Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi…_

Cet aveu continua à alourdir l'atmosphère de la pièce.

_- Une fille qui se bat, tu veux dire ?_

_- Non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tous ceux de Suzuran ne sont pas à Suzuran pour rien. __C'est notre façon de vivre. Mais toi, tu n'es pas du bahut, ni d'aucune autres factions. __Alors quelle est ta motivation ?_

_- Ma motivation ? _

La question revêtait un certain intérêt il est vrai. Tout un tas de raisons se bouscula dans son esprit. Le fait qu'elle avait toujours été ainsi, participant à des bagarres dès son plus jeune âge. Son père, ce Corbeau inconnu, qui lui avait sans doute légué cette rage de combattre. Son besoin de toujours se dépasser. Et surtout cette étincelle qui l'animait à chaque fois.

Elle lâcha une réponse, les mots sortant tous seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment.

_- Elle ne diffère pas grandement de la vôtre au final. Je ne cherche pas à __conquérir ou asseoir un statut, c'est vrai. Mais simplement à prouver ma valeur. __A me sentir vivre._

Elle commençait à être fatiguée, elle le sentait dans cette manière de baisser ainsi ses barrières alors que normalement elle aurait du chercher à l'embrouiller encore pour éviter de lui répondre franchement.  
Il faut dire qu'elle avait accumulé trop de tensions et de fatigue ces dernières semaines, il fallait bien à un moment que cela finisse par la faire flancher pour lui rappeler de faire plus attention.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que ce soit avec lui ?

Tandis qu'il finissait son office, sans n'avoir émit aucune remarque à ses propos, elle se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler Yoshi.

_- Salut. Juste pour te dire que je ne viendrais pas bosser ce soir, je suis pas en état.  
__Non t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.  
__Oui je t'assure.  
__Mais non, tu me connais ? De toute manière je serais là demain, ok. Ca ira ?  
__Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
__D'accord.  
__Ciao._

Izaki referma au même moment la trousse de soin, et Amako se releva.

- _Merci. Je te retiens pas davantage._

_- Et c'est tout ?_

Il s'était relevé à son tour, la toisant de ses quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus sur elle.

- _Quoi ? _S'interloqua-t-elle.

_- Un café peut-être ? Ce serait la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas ? _

Il lui avait suggéré cela en penchant légèrement sa tête vers elle, ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement et réagit à l'inverse de ce qu'elle aurait vraiment fait dans un autre contexte.

- _Un café ? Ok, mais après tu te casses._

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, suivie d'Izaki. Tandis qu'elle s'afférait à préparer le café, il s'était accoudé au comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

Elle sentait son regard foudroyant fixé sur elle et l'épuisement n'aidant pas, elle fut incapable de se contrôler.

_- Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? Tu sais quoi, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que tu dégages. _

_- Vraiment ? _

Elle avait contourné le comptoir pour lui faire face, le poing serré malgré la tension qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa plaie.  
Izaki esquissa un sourire, tout cela semblait l'amuser, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'agacement de la jeune femme.

- _Tu crois pouvoir me battre ? Avec cette blessure ?_

_- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. _

Elle ne se fit pas davantage prier pour élever son poing vers lui, mais son bras encore faible l'handicapait immanquablement et son coup fut interrompu sans difficulté et avec une nonchalance moqueuse par son destinataire. Pourtant il s'évertuait à ne pas trop forcer sur ses mouvements afin de ne pas rouvrir la blessure d'Amako. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, cela avait toujours pour effet de la faire sortir un peu plus de ses gonds.

Elle le repoussa alors avec violence, et ce malgré la douleur qui s'était ranimée dans son bras. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse maitriser par ce type. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, il ne cessait de jouer avec elle et elle en avait assez. Elle réussit à lui donner un coup de pied qui le plaqua contre le mur en face. Et alors qu'elle engagea un nouveau coup, il l'esquiva et c'est elle qui se retrouva cette fois plaquée contre le mur, coincée par Izaki. Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire tandis qu'il la maintenait fermement contre le mur, entravant ses possibilités de dégagement.

Son sang palpitait dans ses veines et elle regrettait d'avoir été si stupide.

- _Tu te calmes ?_ Lui demanda-t-il, manifestement satisfait.

_- Ca va être difficile ! Le fait de me sentir prisonnière n'aide pas, je t'avouerais. _

_- Tu l'as bien cherché. Ceci dit je reconnais volontiers que tu te défends bien. _

Elle soupira, tentant alors de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage au fond d'elle.

- _Je croyais pourtant t'avoir prévenue. _

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu as beau vouloir être tenu à l'écart. Dès l'instant où tu as posé ton regard et ton __attention sur Suzuran, tu t'es liée à ce bahut et forcément tu vas croiser de plus en plus de __gens qui vont savoir que tu traines avec des Corbeaux, qui vont savoir que tu aimes te __battre et qui vont avoir des intentions bonnes ou mauvaises à ton encontre.  
__La preuve._

Il désigna de la tête la blessure d'Amako. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait reçu par des Yakusas qui avaient été informés de ses fréquentations avec Suzuran et en particulier avec Serizawa.

Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. On pouvait lire aisément dans celui d'Amako de la rage et de la frustration, qui avait ensuite laissé place à une certaine réflexion.  
Mais celui d'Izaki, intensément posé sur elle, demeurait toujours aussi énigmatique.  
Elle se sentait comme paralysée, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il la tenait en respect.  
Comme une impression de se tenir au bord d'un gouffre.

Izaki pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_- Nous sommes parti sur de mauvaises bases. Si on recommençait ? _

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui en coller une. Mais, même en zappant le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en position favorable pour cela, elle était aussi tentée de cesser les hostilités entre eux.

_- Ok. Mais à une condition._

_- Je t'écoute. _

_- Tu m'en dois une. Lorsque je serais totalement guérie, je veux un duel digne de ce nom. __Toi et moi._

Elle éprouvait soudainement un regain d'assurance, sentant les mains d'Izaki moins fermes sur ses épaules elle se redressa un peu le fixant au fond des yeux, se jetant en plein dans le gouffre.

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin ravageur et lâcha entièrement son emprise, sans pour autant reculer.

- _Très bien. Marché conclu alors._

* * *

**_ A suivre^^ _**


	12. Prisonniers des ténèbres

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Alors encore une fois un très grand merci pour les commentaires que vous me laissez et qui m'encouragent énormément ! ^^ __Je suis ravie de savoir qu'un petit cercle de lecteurs me suit ! :) _

_D'ailleurs pour répondre à vos derniers commentaires : j'avoue en fait avoir hésité sur le "sauveur" d'Amako mais j'ai finalement opté pour Izaki car cela me semblait être le plus intéressant, notamment au vu de la manière dont j'avais présenté les choses jusqu'à alors^^_

_Donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

* * *

_**Prisonniers des ténèbres **_

Yoshi en la voyant arriver le lendemain soir s'empressa évidemment de la réprimander.  
Amako demeura assez évasive sur les circonstances ayant causé sa blessure, elle ne souhaitait pas inquiéter Yoshi, et surtout elle voulait à tout prix éviter une conversation qu'elle savait par avance dérangeante.

- _Tu devrais être plus prudente. _

_- Je sais. Mais c'est rien de grave. J'en ai vu d'autres. Et j'en verrais encore. _

Il ne lui répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le club vit débouler des membres du Front Armé. Un évènement assez rare, ils avaient leurs habitudes et se tenaient souvent à l'écart si bien qu'on les voyait rarement ici.  
Tandis que les gars s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle, Bandô vint directement au bar derrière lequel se tenait Amako.

- _Salut. _

_- Si je m'attendais à te voir ici Bandô__! _

_- Mes hommes ont besoin d'une soirée de beuverie de temps à autre… _

_- Tes corvées de ménage avancent ?_

_- Pas suffisamment à mon goût. _

Bandô paraissait en effet assez soucieux.

_- C'est quoi le problème au juste ?_ Osa questionner Amako.

- _Disons pour faire simple que depuis qu'Hideomi Kûno s'est proclamé leader du Front, __ça part en vrille et ne respecte aucun de nos préceptes de bases._

Elle aurait bien aimé creusé la question, étant d'une nature assez curieuse mais elle n'en fit rien. Au vu de la tête que tirait Bandô et de son air grave, cela semblait être plus qu'une simple divergence d'opinion. Sans doute même une affaire personnelle en filigrane, car à l'évocation de ce nom de Kûno son poing s'était serré automatiquement, peut-être même sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Elle s'empressa donc de changer de sujet.

- _Je te sers quelque chose ?_

_- Ouais, une brune._

_- Ca roule ! _

Elle prit un verre et lui servit alors sa pression, qu'elle lui offrit pour marquer le coup de sa visite au _Dark Fury_. Pendant ce temps là, Bandô s'était allumé une clope.

_- Il parait que tu traine pas mal du côté de Suzuran. _

_- Pas tant que ça. Pourquoi ?_

_- T'aurais pas vu un trio de mecs plutôt balèzes ? _

_- Pas que je me souvienne. Des amis à toi peut-être ?_ Ironisa-t-elle.

_- Pas encore...  
__Bon je te laisse. N'hésites pas à passer à la casse si tu as du temps à tuer._

_- J'y manquerais pas._

_- Merci pour le verre !_

* * *

Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond depuis plus d'une heure. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de trouver une putain d'adresse. Peut-être était-ce là un signe lui indiquant qu'elle devrait renoncer à cette stupide entreprise.

Elle avait retourné ce banal morceau de papier dans tous les sens depuis qu'elle l'avait acquis. Il ne ressemblait plus désormais qu'à une boulette informe chiffonnée et dont l'encre s'était ternie.  
Elle était restée indécise un long moment avant de se décider à le jeter ou à l'utiliser. Au final, la curiosité avait été la plus forte.

Elle parvint enfin à trouver la rue correspondante et s'arrêta devant un immeuble, un immeuble comme il y en a tant dans le coin. Rien de particulier donc pour l'instant.  
Pourtant maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, une partie d'elle était tentée de rebrousser chemin et d'oublier tout cette histoire.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.  
Elle pénétra donc dans le hall d'entrée et chercha la sonnette qui complétait l'adresse indiquée sur son morceau de papier.

Elle hésita encore un peu puis se lança et appuya sur le bouton. Elle entendit un grésillement et une voix lui répondre. Celle-ci était indistincte car déformée par le mécanisme, si bien qu'elle ne put percevoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Un blanc se posa alors, elle n'avait rien préparé, elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de venir ici, sans même savoir quoi dire à l'interphone pour se présenter. La voix redemanda qui était là et Amako ne trouva rien de mieux que de décliner son identité.

- _Je voudrais vous parler. C'est important, s'il vous plait._

_- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas._

_- C'est à propos de Takashi Yamada._

Un nouveau blanc. Aucune réponse de l'autre côté, simplement le bip d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

Elle gravit les marches jusqu'au premier étage. La porte de l'appartement qu'elle cherchait était déjà entrouverte.  
Elle toqua faiblement, puis en l'absence de réponse pénétra dans le logement. Celui-ci était austère, d'un style épuré.  
Une personne était installée sur un fauteuil donnant vue sur une baie vitrée et sur un cerisier. Il était d'ailleurs incongru de trouver un tel arbre dans cette zone de la ville où tout était gris et morne.  
Elle pouvait apercevoir un bras pendant sur le côté et tenant un verre de vodka.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Takashi ?_

La voix était indéniablement masculine. Amako avança alors un peu plus, elle voulait voir le visage de celui à qui elle avait à faire. Elle marcha jusqu'à atteindre son flanc, l'homme pivota alors légèrement son fauteuil, lui faisant face.  
Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine passée, le visage marqué par une longue balafre traversant son œil gauche. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts, une large barbe et des yeux très clairs.

Elle fut soulagée en le découvrant, ayant l'espace d'un instant craint de se retrouver face à son géniteur en personne. Ayant de ce fait repris un peu d'assurance, elle pouvait enfin répondre à sa question. Mais elle resta muette, ne sachant en réalité ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur son père, mais comment formuler une telle chose face à un inconnu aussi lugubre.

_- Je… je veux juste savoir ce qu'il est devenu. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

Le ton de son interlocuteur était froid et agressif.

- _Ca, ça me regarde. Vous êtes qui, vous ?_

_- Tu viens me voir, sans savoir qui je suis ? _

Cela semblait le dérider, et il ria de bon cœur.

- _Dis-moi, petite, comment m'as-tu trouvé._

Elle lui expliqua notamment ce que l'inspecteur lui avait dit en lui remettant cette adresse.

_- Eh bien tu en as fait du chemin pour en savoir plus sur Takashi. Pourquoi ?_

Il n'en démordait pas, et elle comprit que si elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui, elle allait devoir lui en dire davantage.

_- C'est mon père… _

Elle balança cette réponse de manière soudaine, laissant retomber un blanc pesant dans la pièce. L'homme paraissait surpris par cette révélation, même s'il tentait de donner le change. Il avala goulument la fin de son verre, avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Amako failli reculer d'un pas, mais demeura ferme sur sa position. Il s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et se tenait debout, observant le dehors, sans vraiment rien regarder, les yeux simplement jetaient dans le vague, en pleine réflexion.

- _Ca fait un bail que je l'ai pas revu. __T'es la fille de Sakura, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. __Vous connaissiez ma mère ?_

_- « Connaissiez » ?_

_- Elle est morte, il y a quelques mois. _

_- Je suis navré de l'apprendre. C'était une fille bien. _

_- Je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes, bordel __? Je ne comprends rien ! _

Amako commençait à perdre patience, c'en était trop.

_- T'es en droit de le savoir, effectivement. __Je suis Hiroshi, le frère de Takashi._

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Machinalement, elle avança de quelques pas et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'Hiroshi avait laissé à l'abandon.  
Celui-ci se dirigea vers un buffet où il sortit un autre verre, qu'il remplit du même contenu que le sien et le tendit à Amako. Elle le but presque d'un seul trait.

- _Ecoute, si tu veux retrouver Takashi, je peux t'aider. En réalité, même si on ne se parle __plus, je sais où il est et comment le joindre._

_- Vous êtes en froid ?_

_- Oui, depuis qu'il vous a abandonné toi et ta mère. Je lui ai dit qu'il faisait la plus grosse __connerie de sa vie. Mais cet abruti ne pensait qu'à sa gloire et qu'à conquérir ce bahut __maudit._

_- Vous allez me dire que vous n'étiez pas le même genre de lycéen ?... _

_- Non. Pour une simple et bonne raison, je n'ai jamais intégré le lycée. J'ai travaillé __directement à la sortie du collège. J'étais l'ainé, notre père était malade. Il fallait bien __ramener de l'argent._

_- Je… je ne suis pas venue pour le voir. _

_- Vraiment ? Tu as fait tout ce chemin, toutes ces démarches… et pour quoi au final ?_

Elle s'adossa au fauteuil, buvant la dernière gorgée de vodka. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin. C'est vrai qu'elle était venue à Tokyo en partie pour récupérer ce morceau manquant de son existence. Mais elle s'était toujours promis de ne jamais chercher à le retrouver directement. Simplement les échos de sa vie et de ce qu'il était, elle estimait cela suffisant pour combler le vide.

Elle se releva dans l'intention de quitter cet endroit.

_- Je dois y aller._

_- T'es bien la fille de ton père. Dès que ça te dépasses, tu prends la fuite ! _

Amako se retourna, le poing serré et légèrement dressé. Elle avait failli lui en coller une, mais elle avait retenu cette impulsion au dernier moment. Après tout, il disait vrai. Elle le foudroya du regard, un regard noir, le même que son père également. Toutes ces ressemblances la dégoutaient et elle ne pouvait davantage supporter de faire face à cette vérité.

Elle continua alors dans sa fuite.

- _Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis !_ S'écria Hiroshi, tandis qu'elle atteignait le couloir.

Elle dévala les escaliers et sortit brutalement dehors. L'air frais la calma doucement et elle essaya de chasser ce trop plein d'émotions qui l'a submergé.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, elle ruminait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été trop curieuse.  
Soudain, elle croisa Genji. Elle ne percuta pas sur l'instant, puis il arriva à sa hauteur et ils échangèrent un regard intrigué. Chacun stoppa alors sa marche et se retourna.

_- Salut__._ Amorça la première Amako.

- _Salut._ Répondit simplement Genji, toujours aussi réservé.

- _Ca va ?_

_- Pas vraiment__…_

_- Pourquoi ? _

Elle lui posa cette question plus par réflexe que par réel intérêt. Après tout ils se connaissaient à peine et n'avaient fait que se croiser jusqu'à présent, sans vraiment s'adresser la parole.  
Mais cette rencontre inattendue avait le mérite de pouvoir lui faire penser à autre chose, alors elle saisit cette occasion jusqu'au bout.

_- C'est Izaki… _

_- Izaki ?_

L'attitude de Genji ne lui disait rien qui vaille et à l'évocation de ce nom, son intérêt s'était tout de suite manifesté. Non pas qu'elle se soucie de ce gars, mais il existait malgré tout un lien étrange entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait réfuter.

_- Il est à l'hosto. Un des gars de Serizawa l'a tabassé._

_- Quoi ? Serizawa__?__… T'es sûr ?_

_- Chuta pense qu'il s'agit de Tokaji. Ces enfoirés perdent rien pour attendre. _

Amako fut assez abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Ceci dit du peu qu'elle savait de Tokaji, cela semblait correspondre au personnage. Mais elle n'imaginait pas Tamao orchestrait ce genre de guet-apens. Non, impossible. Elle se rappelait la manière dont il avait dégagé l'un de ses hommes au _Dark Fury_, celui qu'elle avait battu. Il est clair que Serizawa n'était pas du style à tremper dans ce genre de coup foireux, contrairement à son lieutenant.

Genji se dirigeait clairement vers l'hôpital afin d'y voir Izaki, elle se proposa alors de l'accompagner. Il fut un peu étonné mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. De toute façon elle-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle voulait le voir. Elle pouvait très bien se contenter de ce que Genji savait.

_-__ Et il est dans quel état ?_

_- Salement amoché mais il s'en tirera. D'ici peu, il quittera l'hôpital.  
__Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_ Commença-t-il à demander, soupçonneux.

_- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Disons qu'on a un compte à régler et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il __s'y soustrait._

_- Un compte à régler… _

Elle lui offrit un regard plein de mystères en guise de réponse.  
Genji n'approfondit pas son interrogation et ils se mirent en route, laissant planer le silence jusqu'à leur destination.

* * *

Arrivée dans le hall de l'hôpital, Amako ressentit un mal être vertigineux. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, à un point inimaginable. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle osait y remettre les pieds.

Sa mère, après son accident, avait été conduite ici en urgence. Mais, à peine dix minutes après son entrée dans les locaux, elle succomba.  
Amako arriva trop tard.

Pourtant elle avait fait aussi vite que possible lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup de fil l'informant de l'accident de voiture de sa mère. Elle avait couru à perdre haleine, elle avait même volé le scooter d'un gars afin d'arriver plus vite. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se présenta, le médecin, le visage blême, lui annonça qu'il était trop tard.

Trop tard…

Même pas cinq minutes auparavant, son cœur avait cessé de battre.  
Elle était alors ressortie, sans dire un mot. Le médecin voulait la retenir afin de discuter avec elle des évènements, mais il l'a laissa à son chagrin.

La pluie déferlait dehors. Elle se souviendrait à jamais de cette journée maudite.  
Elle avait alors senti ses jambes flancher, tandis que des larmes cristallines se mêlaient à la pluie qui caressait son visage. Elle s'était effondrée à terre et avait poussé un cri d'agonie.

Depuis elle avait toujours pris soin d'éviter ces établissements.  
Tous ces souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle en avait même la tremblote. Mais elle prit sur elle pour ne rien laisser paraitre et pour les refouler encore plus profondément.

* * *

Elle observa Izaki allongé sur son lit, recouvert de bandages. Il semblait dormir profondément. Il faut dire que les gars de Tokaji ne l'avaient pas loupé, ils avaient dû y aller à coup de battes de base-ball et de barres de fer. Elle haïssait cette façon de procédé.

- _Tokaji, espèce de lâche._ Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait soudain envie de lui foutre une bonne raclée et était tentée de faire un crochet par Suzuran pour le choper. Elle était certaine de faire le poids face à lui.  
Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vendetta, car Izaki n'avait pas gagné un tel privilège.  
Simplement elle estimait que même s'ils étaient des délinquants marginaux et avides de baston, il fallait suivre certaines règles. Beaucoup le comprenaient et respectaient ce principe, mais forcé de constater que d'autres s'en lavaient les mains et que tout les coups étaient permis pour eux, même les plus abjects.

_- T'a intérêt à t'en remettre, blondinet. N'oublie pas notre marché. _

Genji la scrutait, intrigué, avant d'annoncer.

_- Je dois y aller. A plus. _

Alors qu'il détournait les talons et ouvrit la porte, Amako l'interpella.

_- Genji ! _

Il stoppa son avancée, tenant la poignée de la porte et attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_- J'ignore comment va finir cette guerre à Suzuran, mais je veux que tu me promettes une __chose. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas et que tu ne me dois rien, mais toi tu dois __comprendre ça. Si tu dois affronter Serizawa, fais-le dignement ok. Ne t'abaisse pas aux __mêmes pratiques que certains._

_- J'en avais pas l'intention. _

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de rajouter.

_- Depuis que je suis là-bas, j'ai compris certaines choses. _

Puis il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec Izaki.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit une pression l'agrippait au niveau du poignet. Il avait beau être alité, Izaki conservait malgré tout une certaine force dans les bras. Elle qui croyait qu'il dormait, il devait sans doute être éveillé depuis leur arrivée.

Elle se retourna, découvrant ses yeux ouverts la fixant, encore plus sombres que d'habitude malgré un léger voile qui les recouvrait. Elle s'approcha alors de son chevet.

_- Tokaji… laisse-le moi. _Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Comment avait-il pu deviner ses intentions ?  
Il lui rappelait Genji, lorsque celui-ci avait continué à se battre durant la mise à l'épreuve d'Izaki.

Voilà ce que signifiait être un Corbeau… cette hargne, cette fierté, cet honneur.

Elle retira sa main et lui fit un signe de la tête tout en souriant.

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers elle aperçut Tamao à la machine café, en train de commander une boisson.

- _Serizawa ?_

_- Amako ? __Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

Naturellement, il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle de se croiser ici.  
Par ailleurs il semblait soucieux, l'esprit ailleurs.

_- Je… je suis venu voir quelqu'un__…_

Elle était quelque peu embarrassée. Pourquoi ? D'accord, elle était au courant des tensions entre Serizawa et Izaki, mais après tout elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre. A aucun des deux. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle gênée ?

_- Quelqu'un que je connais ?_

_- …Izaki. _

_- Izaki ? Tu__.__.. enfin__…__ vous vous connaissez ?_

La réaction de Tamao l'a dérouta assez. Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'elle apercevait ? Nan, elle devait se faire des films voilà tout. Elle avait une imagination trop débordante.

_- On peut dire ça, en quelque sorte. _

Comment pouvait-elle qualifiait leur relation au final ? Elle ne le savait pas encore elle-même.  
Elle l'avait trouvé potentiellement fort et intriguant au premier abord, puis foncièrement méprisable et arrogant, et par la suite énigmatique et étrangement serviable. En définitive, tout était possible et elle était partagée entre l'irrésistible envie de le frapper et l'idée pas si désagréable que cela de faire la paix avec lui.

_-__ Tu sais que ce serait Tokaji qui l'aurait envoyé ici._ Poursuivi-t-elle, histoire de ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet de son rapport à Izaki.

_- Quoi ? Tokaji ?_

_- Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe exactement. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien de __faire plus attention aux faits et gestes de tes lieutenants._

Serizawa paraissait en effet un peu à la ramasse, et les évènements le dépassaient manifestement.

_- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire._ Se braqua-t-il.

_- C'est vrai…_ Concéda-t-elle, recevant amèrement ce pique de plein fouet.

_- Attends. Excuses-moi, je suis un peu à cran._ Se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt, l'air sincèrement désolé.

_- C'est Tokio ?..._ Devina-t-elle.

_- Ouais, il a fait une crise. Il est en train de dormir là, il doit voir le doc à son réveil demain __matin…_

Tamao s'appuya de ses deux mains contre la machine, la tête baissée. Tokio était son meilleur ami, il accusait mal cet accident et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et pour la suite. Il craignait que son état n'empire, et que cela lui soit fatal. Dans ces conditions, il était facile de comprendre que son esprit était ailleurs et qu'il avait délaissé les préoccupations concernant la conquête de Suzuran. Tokaji avait alors repris les choses en main, afin d 'alléger le fardeau de son chef, car il était indéniable qu'il lui vouait un respect sans failles. Cependant sa façon de procéder n'était pas la bonne et il risquait de s'en rendre compte trop tard.

* * *

Amako resta cette nuit là à l'hôpital, auprès de Serizawa qui avait décidé de veiller sur Tokio.

Ils s'étaient tout deux posés dans la chambre de celui-ci.

- _Tu n'es pas obligée de rester. _

_- Je sais… D'autant que je hais les hôpitaux. __Mais c'est important. Tu ne dois pas endurer ça seul._

Tamao avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire face seul. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il était gosse et c'est aussi ça qu'il lui avait donné sa force. Mais il ne pouvait nier que de temps en temps, il était agréable de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il était à Suzuran, il avait rencontré des gens biens, des camarades, des amis, des frères. Quelle place pouvait tenir Amako dans ce schéma ?

Debout dans l'entrée de la chambre, il se tenait de côté contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il regardait Tokio, impuissant. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter. C'était stupide. Mais cela lui rappelait qu'elle aurait aimait avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour faire face à la disparition de sa mère. A ce moment là, elle en avait voulu plus que jamais à son père fantôme.

Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, le jour allait bientôt se lever. La chambre donnait sur un cerisier, dont les pétales s'envolaient au gré du vent. Ils commençaient à faner.

Tokio s'éveilla alors tout doucement et Tamao accourut à son chevet.

- _Tokio ?_

_- Je vais aller chercher le médecin._ Annonça Amako.

Une heure plus tard, Tokio avait une entrevue avec le médecin en privé.  
Amako attendit dans le couloir, tandis que Tamao ne put s'empêcher d'aller espionner. Il connaissait son ami et savait que celui-ci lui cacherait la vérité si celle-ci était trop pénible. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.  
Il revint, l'air accablé. Amako se tint face à lui et attendit qu'il s'exprime. Il la regarda alors, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Elle en concluait que les nouvelles n'étaient guères réjouissantes.

_- Je dois parler à Tokio. Tu peux m'attendre ?_

_- Bien sûr. _

Elle se dirigea dans la salle d'attente au fond du couloir et laissa Serizawa converser d'abord avec le docteur puis entrer dans la chambre de Tokio et refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Il en ressortit un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, retrouvant Amako.

- _Merci d'avoir attendu. _

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Il doit se faire opérer demain, à 5h. _

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le premier geste qu'elle osait faire vers lui. Il lui offrit un regard tendre, une manière de la remercier d'avoir été là.

Puis ils quittèrent enfin l'hôpital.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !^^  
__Reviews toujours bienvenues ! XD_


	13. Elan perpétuel

_**Crows Zero : Michishirube**_

* * *

_Je sais que je me répète mais je tiens toujours à remercier les personnes qui me lisent et me suivent^^ Donc à nouveau, Merci pour vos comms, vos impressions et votre fidélité ! Qui plus est cela "m'oblige" à conserver une certaine régularité dans l'écriture et la publication^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Elan perpétuel **

* * *

Une fois dehors, ils prirent tout deux une bouffée de nicotine bien méritée.

Tamao semblait toujours aussi pensif.

_ - Tu vas faire quoi ? _demanda Amako.

_- Comment ça ?_

_ - Eh bien… concernant Suzuran. _

_- L'état de Tokio ne change rien. Le plus beau cadeau que je puisse lui faire c'est de __m'emparer du lycée._

Il inspira profondément.

- _Ouais. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant._

Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit d'Amako : « trop tard pour reculer maintenant » et la renvoya à son propre combat. Un combat contre le fantôme de son père. Elle aussi était allée trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

- _Préviens-moi quand vous engagerez la bataille, je veux voir ça !_

Les deux partis semblaient mutuellement décidés à s'affronter et elle ne pouvait qu'y tenir un rôle de spectatrice.  
Tamao la regarda, un sourire en coin.  
Bien qu'il s'inquiète toujours pour Tokio, il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qui laissait entrevoir une certaine jubilation à l'idée de cet affrontement.

Il jeta son mégot à terre, avant de reprendre la parole.

- _Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire avant demain. _

_- Oui moi aussi…_ Ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.  
_Tant que j'y pense…_

Elle s'approcha de Serizawa et lui prit le poignet tout en lui offrant un regard amusé, puis elle sortit un stylo de son sac et inscrit sur le dos de sa main son numéro de téléphone.

_- Ne te méprend pas, c'est juste pour que tu me préviennes, ok._ Précisa-t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. _Je veux pas rater ça !_

Serizawa lui rendit son sourire tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
Puis chacun prit une direction différente.

* * *

Son premier passage fut aux abords de Suzuran. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

Elle pénétra dans le lycée et se dirigea directement sur le toit. Les élèves étaient encore peu nombreux à cette heure matinale et puis comme lui avait dit Izaki, elle avait sans le savoir acquis une certaine réputation qui lui permettait ainsi de ne pas être importunée en parcourant les couloirs.

Une fois en haut, elle regretta de ne voir personne sur les lieux. Pourtant lorsqu'elle rebroussa chemin, ce fut pour apercevoir Tokaji qui venait d'arriver.  
Ils se scrutèrent tout les deux pendant un instant, qui lui paru plutôt long. Puis Tokaji s'avança vers elle, l'air menaçant et agacé.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?_

Il se tenait dangereusement très près d'elle. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, le défiant d'oser porter la main sur elle.

- _Je te préviens, tu as peut-être dupé tout le monde, mais Serizawa n'a pas le temps de jouer __avec toi. On a d'autres préoccupations plus importantes, alors t'a pas intérêt à le distraire._

_ - Serais-ce une menace ?_ lui répondit-elle mielleusement.

_ - Prend ça comme tu veux._

_ - Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je m'approche trop près de ton chef ? Tu vas me __bastonner à coup de battes ? Il parait que c'est une de tes spécialités de prendre ainsi en __traitre…_

Elle vit une certaine contrariété s'esquisser sur le visage de son interlocuteur, qui avait très bien compris à quoi elle faisait allusion.

_- Je n'ai fait que suivre l'un des préceptes de ce cher Izaki. __« Il faut savoir se salir les mains quand on fait la guerre »._

_- Je vois… _

Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait promis à Izaki, mais cela la démangeait malgré elle.  
Pourtant elle se retint de lui en coller une.

_ - Il y a un autre adage qui dit qu'on finit toujours par récolter ce que l'on a semé… _

Tokaji la saisit par le col de sa veste et la fixa rageusement.  
Elle n'attendait que ça, qu'une occasion.

- _Eh bien vas-y ! Frappe-moi !_ Le provoqua-t-elle allègrement.

Elle lut l'hésitation dans ses yeux mais il se ravisa, la lâcha et la dépassa afin de récupérer un carnet qui trainait sur le canapé sur lequel il devait avoir l'habitude de se poser. Puis il revint sur ses pas, lui offrant un regard d'abord haineux puis fuyant et il s'en alla.

- _Espèce de lâche…_ Murmura-t-elle, à la fois amusée et dépitée par sa réaction.

Elle supposa que s'il ne l'avait pas frappée c'était peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle était en bons termes avec Tamao, contrairement aux autres tel qu'Izaki.

Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit quelqu'un de parole, sinon elle ne se serait pas privée pour répondre à sa menace par les poings.

* * *

Sa seconde destination fut le club _Dark Fury,_ elle devait avoir une conversation avec Yoshi. Ce dernier logeait juste au dessus de son établissement.  
Elle craignait de le réveiller à cette heure matinale, mais elle devait le voir avant de changer d'avis.  
Elle sonna alors et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Comme elle le pressentait, il était encore en train de dormir.

- _Amako ? Ca ne va pas ?_

_ - Je dois te parler, boss. _

Il la fit entrer sans plus attendre, et servit à l'un comme l'autre une bonne tasse de café.  
Elle lui raconta ensuite tous les derniers évènements auxquels elle avait été confrontée. Enfin en réalité surtout ceux concernant son père, la rencontre avec Hiroshi notamment.

_ - Je voudrais te demander une faveur, Yoshi. _

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était deux semaines de congés, afin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Il lui accorda évidemment sans rechigner et elle promit de ne pas prendre d'autres congés l'année suivante. Mais Yoshi n'était guère attaché à ce genre de détails.

- _C'est important que tu règles cette histoire, Amako, et je ne peux que t'encourager dans ce __sens. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le club !_

_ - Merci infiniment. Et désolé de t'avoir dérangé si tôt. _

Ella serait toujours reconnaissante de tout ce que Yoshi avait fait pour elle.

* * *

Ensuite elle retourna voir Hiroshi à son appartement. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse pour sa réaction de la dernière fois, mais elle devait dépasser ces considérations purement orgueilleuses.

Elle se retrouva donc dans le hall de l'immeuble, devant cette même sonnette. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas et appuya sur le bouton.

_- Ouais ? _

_ - Je… c'est Amako…_

Comme la fois précédente, Hiroshi se contenta d'ouvrir la porte sans dire quoi que ce soit.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra à nouveau dans cet appartement, elle n'arborait pas la même attitude que la dernière fois.

Hiroshi semblait sur le point de partir.

_- Dépêches-toi, je suis déjà à la bourre. _

_ - On a qu'à discuter en chemin. Ca ne me dérange pas. _

_ - Ok. _

Il reprenait son travail aujourd'hui, mécano dans un garage. Pourtant, étrangement, c'est à pieds qu'il s'y rendait.  
Amako ne tourna pas autour de la raison qui la ramenait vers lui et alla droit au but.

_- J'ai changé d'avis. Dis-moi où je peux trouver Takashi. _

Cette requête étonna beaucoup Hiroshi en définitive, il était persuadé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?_

_ - Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps…_

_ - Un gars de Suzuran, c'est ça ?!_

_ - Quoi ?_

Amako fut interloquée de cette supposition.

_- Allons, ne fais pas l'innocente. Je me suis renseignée sur ton compte après ta visite. Et tu __sais à qui tu m'as fait penser ?_

_ - Laisse-moi deviner… à mon père !_ Soupira-t-elle.

- _Non. A ta mère. Aussi désinvolte et casse-cou qu'elle. __Tu n'as sans doute pas connu cet aspect d'elle, mais à ton âge elle était loin d'être « sage ». __Surtout après avoir rencontré mon frère, il est vrai ! Mais elle avait déjà un caractère que __Takashi n'a fait qu'attiser. Ceci dit, ce fut la seule qui parvenait à le maitriser. Même moi __j'en étais incapable._

Amako était subjuguée par ces informations. Sa mère lui avait déjà narré des histoires du passé mais toujours en prenant soin d'éviter de trop en dire. Les enfants ignorent souvent le passé tumultueux de leurs parents et ne connaissent que des bribes. Si bien qu'elle aurait pu écouter Hiroshi lui parler de la jeunesse de ses parents toute la journée. C'était même très tentant.  
Mais elle avait d'autres choses à faire pour l'heure. Elle se jura que ce n'était que partie remise.

- _Tu veux que je l'appelle ?_ Hasarda Hiroshi.

- _Non. Je t'ai dit que je voulais savoir où le trouver, c'est tout. _

_ - Que comptes-tu faire exactement ?_

_ - Ca, ça me regarde. Soit tu m'aides, soit je me débrouillerais toute seule. _

Ce n'était certes pas sympa de sa part de le mettre ainsi au pied du mur, sans davantage de précisions et de courtoisie, mais elle tentait de conserver le peu de distances qu'il lui restait vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire.

Hiroshi s'inclina malgré tout, non sans faire comprendre implicitement sa réticence. Il lui révéla donc où et comment trouver son père. Plusieurs possibilités en la matière, mais du peu qu'il avait vu de la jeune fille, nul doute qu'elle choisira de passer par la grande porte, en la défonçant même, plutôt que d'opter pour la finesse et la porte de service.

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Amako occupa le reste de sa journée chez elle à dormir et à organiser ses préparatifs.

Le soir venu, elle décida de rendre visite à Bandô. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée ensemble. Et elle lui avait promis qu'elle ferait un tour dans son secteur dès qu'elle aurait du temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la clique de Bandô était bien évidemment réunie, sous fond de musique rock, à discuter et à picoler. En somme une soirée typique, tranquille.  
Elle était déjà venue deux ou trois fois, si bien qu'elle pût entrer sans que cela ne surprenne personne.  
Bandô et ses deux lieutenants étaient posés au milieu de l'entrepôt, sur des sofas déglingués sans doute récupérés à la décharge.  
Bandô lui offrit un petit sourire et dégagea l'un des gars qui était assis avec eux. Celui-ci alla rejoindre les autres plus loin et Amako prit sa place. Non pas qu'elle réclame un traitement de faveur, mais elle apprécia cette "galanterie", qui pouvait paraitre étonnement incongrue chez des jeunes du TFOA. Puis Bandô lui tendit une bouteille qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Le fait est que si elle était venue ici ce soir, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle appréciait Bandô. Elle avait également quelques questions auxquelles il possèderait peut-être les réponses...

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, un groupe de jeunes gars à l'allure énervée débarquèrent d'un pas lourd. A peine franchirent-ils le pont qu'ils frappèrent les premiers membres du Front qu'ils rencontrèrent. Manifestement il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple visite de courtoisie.

Amako s'éberlua en reconnaissant les agresseurs tandis que Bandô demeura impassible, laissant ses hommes se battre et attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.  
Suzuran. GPS. Et Izaki. Il devait être sorti de l'hôpital plus tôt dans la journée. Encore un peu amoché, mais suffisamment en forme pour s'offrir une nouvelle baston.

Elle tenta alors discrètement de se frayer un chemin à l'écart, derrière une colonne qui lui servirait de cachette de fortune. Elle préférait en effet éviter de se montrer.  
Cela l'empêcha d'assister davantage à l'affrontement, ce qu'elle regretta quelque peu. Le spectacle aurait pu s'avérer intéressant. Pour autant, elle devinait aisément quel groupe menait la danse. Elle en avait assez vu, et en savait suffisamment pour imaginer de quoi était capable le noyau dur de GPS, qui plus est en mode énervé.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'apparition soudaine d'une silhouette sur son flanc gauche qui vint violemment la déloger de sa cachette. Un gars de Suzuran, qui lui donna un coup de tête avant de prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une nana. Cette constatation sembla totalement le déstabiliser et il ne sut alors plus quoi faire. De son côté, il lui avait foutu la rage et elle n'attendit pas qu'il se décide pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle le saisit par le colbac, lisant la surprise et la perplexité sur son visage. Il l'avait prise en traitre et elle n'allait donc pas se gêner pour lui faire un coup bas, littéralement. Elle ne ménagea pas la force de son coup de genou qui plia aussitôt le gars en deux sur le sol. Inutile de s'acharner sur lui, il en avait pour un moment avant de se relever.

Le regard d'Amako dévia et rencontra celui d'Izaki, qui venait non loin de là de rétamer un des membres du Front. Il la fixait, sans doute un peu dérouté de la trouver ici. Il n'eut pas le temps de venir vers elle pour engager la conversation. C'est en effet le moment que choisi Bandô pour faire son entrée en scène.

_ - Bon ça suffit ! _

Il prit une gorgée d'alcool avant de se retourner. Tous stoppèrent leurs activités dès qu'ils entendirent le son de sa voix.  
Il avait indéniablement la carrure d'un chef de meute et savait exactement à quel moment il devait intervenir et comment conserver le respect de ses hommes.

_ - Ca y est ?! Vous vous êtes bien défoulés ?!_ demanda-t-il après avoir applaudi ironiquement à leur ridicule vendetta.

_- C'est pas vous qui avez enlevé Ruka… Je veux juste savoir ! Qui a fait ça ?_

_ - Réfléchis une seconde, Genji ! Qui a intérêt à ce que je te fasse la guerre ?! _

_ - Serizawa…_ murmura Izaki, avant de porter à nouveau son regard vers Amako.

Elle s'était adossée contre la colonne, cette fois explicitement visible aux yeux de tous. Genji avait d'ailleurs lui aussi semblé surpris en la voyant aux côtés du TFOA.  
Elle rendit son regard à Izaki. Mais pour sa part, ce n'est certainement pas Serizawa qui lui vint à l'esprit mais plutôt, encore et toujours, son lieutenant, cet enfoiré de Tokaji. Malheureusement ses agissement incombaient irrémédiablement à Tamao, car c'était lui son chef et donc il devenait automatiquement le désigné.  
Pour autant, l'accusation d'Izaki ne l'étonna pas davantage, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il ne le portait guère dans son cœur. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'attiser sa curiosité, mais ceci dit au vu du personnage, il n'était guère surprenant que Tamao se soit fait moult rivaux.

- _Maintenant à cause de vous mes hommes sont sur les nerfs,_ poursuivit Bandô, peu affecté par les raisons de la venue de GPS dans son antre. _Ca m'étonnerait que j'arrive à les __calmer. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il veuille des excuses… Ouais, surtout de la part de ce __gros naze._

Il désigna de son index Makisé, qui se tenait juste derrière Genji. Cet abruti se retourna pour constater qu'il n'y avait aucun autre élève de Suzuran dans son dos.

- _Moi ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

_- On va te confisquer une oreille._

_ - Une oreille ?_ répéta Makisé, totalement désemparé par la scène qui se jouait.

- _Ouais tu sais, une oreille._ Expliqua calmement Bandô en touchant la sienne._ Une seule __suffira ! C'est plus marrant, non ?_

Il conserva toujours ce ton impassible et monocorde qui le caractérisait, un sang froid comme Amako n'en avait jamais vu. Son second vint alors planter un couteau sur un vieux tonneau en face de lui.

Makisé reprit soudain son assurance et accepta sans rechigner cet accord, une manière de remettre les compteurs à zéro entre les deux factions et ainsi éviter que ne coule davantage de sang. Mais Genji, qui avait écouté et observé l'échange sans dire un mot le stoppa net dans son élan, faisant barrage avec son bras et ne quittant pas Bandô des yeux, lui offrant même un regard noir et déterminé.

- _Ca te dirait pas d'avoir les miennes ?_ Lança-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Tout deux se scrutèrent avant que Bandô ne lui réponde.

- _Comme tu le sens._

Genji s'avança alors sous le regard inquiet de ses lieutenants et se saisit du couteau, prêt manifestement à tenir parole. Il le tenait fermement, collé contre son oreille lorsque Bandô l'arrêta juste à temps, forçant sur le poignet de Genji.

_ - Elle est trop crade, tu peux te la garder. _

Il finit par récupérer le couteau, apparemment satisfait de l'issue de ce défi.  
Il indiqua ensuite à Genji où il pouvait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- _Vas-y ! Et quand tu en auras terminé, on pourra régler nos comptes._

Amako et Izaki échangèrent un dernier regard. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour discuter.  
Elle regarda alors le groupe des Corbeaux s'éloigner et retourna auprès de Bandô.

_- Alors ?! _Lança-t-elle à son intention.

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- On dirait que tu l'apprécie… _

_- Qui ça ? Genji ?_

Bandô esquissa un sourire en coin.

_- Il a un certain potentiel, c'est certain. Mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé. _

_- En tout cas, c'était finement joué cette petite mise en scène ! _

_- De quoi tu parles ?... _

Amako sourit.

_- Tu voulais voir de quoi il était capable. Et s'il savait se comporter en véritable chef. _

Bandô ne répondit pas, mais son silence parlait pour lui.

_ - Et maintenant ?_ Ajouta-t-elle.

- _La bataille finale est proche. _Déclara-t-il.

_ - Hé, on prend les paris ?!_ S'enthousiasma l'un des motards.

Bandô le foudroya du regard, il semblait avoir d'autres plans en tête.

Cette rencontre imprévue coupa court aux festivités et Amako en profita alors pour prendre congé et rentrer chez elle. Les propos de Bandô résonnaient dans sa tête et elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_A suivre^^_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! _


	14. Au coeur de la bataille

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre ! _

_Hmmm je dois vous prévenir qu'on approche comme vous le savez de la fin du premier film et cela suscite quelques difficultés dans la suite de l'écriture..._

_Comme vous vous en doutez il reste encore de nombreuses choses à creuser, et évidemment je compte ensuite basculer sur le second volet CZ ^^  
__Donc ne vous en faites pas, encore de beaux chapitres à venir !_

_J'attends vos impressions sur celui-ci en tout cas ! ;) Car je dois avouer ne pas être sûre de ce que j'ai fait et avoir hésité à le poster... _

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

_**Au cœur de la bataille**_

* * *

Peu de temps après être rentrée chez elle, Amako reçut un coup de téléphone. Un coup de fil qu'elle attendait mais qui l'a surprise malgré tout.  
La voix à l'autre bout était douce et grave, d'un ton calme. Elle reconnut aussitôt Serizawa et elle sentit son cœur battre subtilement un peu plus vite.

- _Salut. Désolé de te déranger à cette heure, mais… On peut se voir ?_

_ - Bien sûr._

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure. En réalité elle n'avait même rien envisagé de précis. C'est sous l'impulsion de l'instant qu'elle lui avait donné son numéro, sans même savoir où cela pourrait aboutir.  
Elle lui indiqua alors où elle habitait, lui spécifiant qu'elle l'attendrait en bas de son immeuble.

Elle venait de terminer sa cigarette, accroupie contre le mur adjacent à son hall d'entrée, lorsqu'une silhouette apparut face à elle.  
Tamao.  
Il arborait un air étrange.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, il lui tendit la main pour l'y aider. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé. Mais pas ce soir. Elle se saisit de son invitation et se retrouva tout prés de lui, à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur faire une embardée et resta plongée dans les yeux de Serizawa l'espace de quelques brèves secondes qui lui parurent pourtant une éternité, tellement cet échange brûlait d'une intensité particulière. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière, établissant ainsi une certaine distance entre eux qui vint la rassurer.

_- Ca va ?_ lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Elle se doutait que sa venue et son air grave devait avoir un rapport avec GPS et avec les récents évènements de la soirée.

_- Tu voulais que je te tienne au courant… Eh bien, ça aura lieu demain. A 5h._

_- A 5h ? Mais… _

_- Je sais…  
__J'avais besoin de… me changer les idées. Ca ne t'ennuie pas si j'ai pensé à toi ? J'avais __pas envie de rester avec les autres…_

Le regard de Tamao semblait dissimuler une certaine amertume. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

_- Aucun souci. De toute manière, je n'arrivais pas dormir. Tu veux peut-être entrer… __prendre un café, on sera mieux pour discuter._ Proposa-t-elle, tentant de cacher cette tension qui la parcourait.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, comme souvent lorsqu'il était là.

_- D'accord._

* * *

Tandis qu'Amako s'attelait à faire couler du café, elle suggéra à Serizawa de s'installer sur le canapé et faire « comme chez lui ».  
Cette scène lui rappela étrangement, sans le vouloir, le jour où elle avait amenée Izaki chez elle. Tamao se tenait presque à la même place que celle qu'Izaki avait alors occupée.  
Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Il semblait toujours y avoir un fil invisible reliant les deux hommes, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.  
Elle chassa rapidement le blondinet de ses pensées et servit deux tasses qu'elle vint déposer sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, à une distance raisonnable de Serizawa.

Ce dernier lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé ce soir. La venue inattendue de GPS et la découverte pour le moins révoltante des agissements de ces gars en son absence. Ils avaient comploté dans son dos et mis en œuvre un kidnapping, tout ça pour pencher la balance en leur faveur dans la guerre qui les opposait à Genji.

- _Quels enfoirés… Ils n'ont rien compris… Je préfère encore perdre plutôt que faire ce __genre de saloperies !_

Il avait, à juste titre, mal encaissé cette réalité. Ceci dit, cela confirma ce qu'Amako savait déjà. Elle avait toujours clamé que Serizawa ne trempait pas dans ces pratiques de lâche.

_- J'aurais dû t'écouter… Tu m'avais prévenu pourtant. Quel abruti je fais ! _

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

- _Tu es trop sévère avec toi-même !_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

Cela eu au moins le mérite d'arracher un bref sourire à Tamao, elle n'en demandait pas davantage. Puis elle ajouta, d'un ton plus sérieux cette fois.

_- Entre nous, je ne porte pas vraiment Tokaji en haute estime… mais je peux te dire une __chose, c'est qu'il t'es entièrement dévoué. Ca c'est certain. Après je pense que ça partait __d'une bonne intention, mais il n'est pas très doué pour employer les bonnes méthodes, c'est __tout._

Elle n'en revenait pas de tenir un tel discours, prenant limite la défense de cet enflure. Pourtant elle le pensait.

_- Ouais. Je sais qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Mais ça m'a mis les nerfs. _

- _Ya de quoi. Je pense que j'aurais réagi pareil à ta place._

Serizawa prit une profonde inspiration et s'adossa contre le canapé.

_- Après ça, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et me voilà… _

_ - Du coup comment ça s'est passé avec Genji ?_

_ - La suite s'imposait d'elle-même. Il m'a fixé le rendez-vous pour notre affrontement. _

_ - Et pour Tokio ?... Tu n'aurais pas préféré être auprès de lui ? _

- _Il sera avec moi quoi qu'il en soit...  
__Et puis, je me vois mal ruminer dans une salle d'attente, je préfère me décharger l'esprit._

_- Je comprends._

Amako s'adossa à son tour sur le canapé.

- _Alors tu seras là ?_ demanda Serizawa d'une vois douce, tournant le visage vers elle.

- _Evidemment !_

_- Et tu es de quel côté ? _

Il avait posé cette question sans être vraiment sérieux. Simplement par curiosité. Amako osa même y entrevoir en filigrane une autre question sous-jacente, celle qui suscitait véritablement son interrogation, à savoir de quel côté penchait son intérêt dans cette histoire.

Elle se contenta de sourire, laissant toujours planer le mystère.

_- Aucun. Cette lutte ne me concerne pas en définitive. J'y vois juste l'occasion d'assister à __un beau combat. Et je trouverais fort dommage de manquer ça !_

Serizawa sembla satisfait de cette réponse.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter en toute complicité. Chacun se dévoilant encore un peu plus à l'autre. Ils échangèrent des histoires du passé. Elle lui narra notamment comment elle s'était érigé une mauvaise réputation dès le collège, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Tamao. De son côté il lui expliqua qu'il avait dès son plus jeune âge dû apprendre à faire face et à se battre pour survivre.  
Amako évoqua même sa rencontre avec Hiroshi, se gardant bien néanmoins d'évoquer la possibilité de retrouver son père.  
Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas parlé comme ça avec quelqu'un. Et elle ressentait que pour lui c'était un peu pareil.

* * *

Les heures s'écoulèrent puis la fatigue commença à les gagner. D'autant que Serizawa avait une rude journée qui l'attendait, il aurait besoin de toutes ses aptitudes physiques pour combattre. Une nuit blanche n'était donc guère conseillée.

Ils s'étaient donc levés et dirigés vers la porte d'entrée, mais une certaine tension était palpable.  
Amako ressentait comme l'étrange envie de le retenir, de lui dire de rester. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer aussi entreprenante, d'autant que cela faisait facilement un an qu'elle n'avait pas noué de relation aussi poussée avec un mec. Elle avait en effet quitté le dernier avec qui elle était quelques mois avant la disparition de sa mère et depuis elle n'avait pas eu la tête à ce genre de préoccupations. De plus cette dernière relation lui avait laissé un goût amer.  
Néanmoins Serizawa semblait bien différent et elle se sentait prête à lui donner sa chance. Mais ressentait-il vraiment la même envie qu'elle.

Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de partir.

- _Eh bien, je suppose que je dois te souhaiter bonne nuit…_

Il lui avait dit ça sur un ton laissant supposer autre chose.

Au final, Amako ne savait pas faire taire son regard, qui trahissait à lui seul le tourbillon qui l'enlaçait.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, se scrutèrent, s'abaissèrent furtivement sur les lèvres de l'autre.  
Puis Serizawa se rapprocha d'elle, toujours la même danse effectuait par leurs regards. Elle fit un pas en arrière malgré tout, se retrouvant contre sa porte d'entrée. Elle sentit le contact de la main douce et chaude de Serizawa lui effleurait tendrement la joue, tandis que leurs pupilles s'électrisaient l'une dans l'autre. Ses doigts caressèrent son visage avant de se glisser dans sa nuque. Puis le toucher délicat de ses lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Leurs langues flirtèrent timidement ensemble avant de s'insinuer plus encore au creux de l'autre, s'enroulant, se caressant avec délectation. Ils s'abandonnèrent tout deux à ce baiser, qui se fit plus passionné. Leurs corps s'étant rapprochés, leur offrant plus d'intimité pour cet instant particulier. Ils perdirent la notion de temps et d'espace, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et leur étreinte.  
Puis après un échange long et intense, leurs bouches se délaissèrent avec regrets. Leurs corps demeurèrent légèrement collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se sourirent.

_- Je devrais peut-être y aller,_ murmura finalement Serizawa.

Cette fois, c'est Amako qui fit le pas vers lui.

_- Reste._ Souffla-t-elle. _  
_

Elle avait besoin de connaitre à nouveau la chaleur apaisante d'un être auprès de soi, quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, qui sera là sans rien demander en échange. Quelqu'un qui saurait à nouveau faire battre son cœur meurtri.  
Il la regarda tendrement, plongeant intensément ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

- _D'accord._

Elle le conduisit alors jusqu'à sa chambre, le tenant par la main à sa suite.  
Elle s'allongea sur le lit et il la rejoint, se calant sur le dos juste à côté d'elle et lui offrant son bras. Elle se posa contre son épaule, près de son cou, ramenant sa main sur son torse et la faisant glisser sous sa chemise. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Il déposa sa main sur ses cheveux, les caressant et pencha légèrement sa tête contre la sienne.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi ensemble, paisiblement.  
Il n'y avait rien besoin de plus cette nuit là. Un réconfort mutuel. Une alchimie spéciale.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Amako se réveilla, elle était seule dans son lit. Elle posa sa main sur le creux qui avait pris forme juste à côté d'elle, venant lui confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et qu'ils avaient bel et bien passé la nuit ensemble. Après quelques minutes à flemmarder, elle se redressa enfin dans son lit et tourna la tête pour voir l'heure indiquée sur son réveil. Mais le cadran était dissimulé par une feuille blanche pliée en deux. Elle la saisit, y découvrant un mot laissé par Serizawa. Il expliquait qu'il n'avait pas osé la réveiller, qu'il avait apprécié cette nuit ensemble et qu'il était parti voir Tokio à l'hôpital avant d'aller au lycée. Il lui proposait de s'y retrouver.  
Lorsqu'elle vit enfin l'heure qu'il était, elle n'en revint pas d'avoir dormi autant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu de sommeil aussi paisible.

* * *

16h. Amako était sortie afin de se rendre à Suzuran et il s'était mis soudainement à pleuvoir à flot. Elle n'avait pas emporté de parapluie et se retrouva donc rapidement trempée.  
Etrangement, elle avait toujours apprécié ce temps, sombre et pluvieux. Comme si ces gouttes tombées du ciel pouvaient tout purifier, tout balayer.  
Elle-même était née un soir de pluie, son prénom venait d'ailleurs de là : "_enfant de la pluie_". Et maintenant qu'elle y songeait, de nombreux évènements importants de sa vie s'étaient déroulés alors qu'il pleuvait…

Elle arriva enfin dans l'enceinte du lycée, y découvrant des élèves postés devant les fenêtres donnant sur la cour, venus manifestement pour assister au spectacle.  
Dans les salles opposées, d'autres élèves qu'elle estima faisant parti de la bande de Serizawa, attendaient impatients le moment de se diriger sur le champ de bataille.  
Elle trouva Serizawa et ses fidèles dans une autre salle à l'étage supérieur où ils attendaient eux-aussi que sonne l'heure.  
Elle fut surprise cependant de ne pas y voir Tokaji.

Les frères Mikami, comme à leur habitude vinrent la gratifier d'un accueil chaleureux.

_- Hé, Amako ! Content de te voir ! _

_ - Tu viens assister à l'éblouissante branlée qu'on va leur donner ! _

Elle leur offrit un large sourire, puis adressa un regard pétillant à Serizawa qui le lui rendit.

Les frères stoppèrent alors leur élan, passant de l'un à l'autre. Manabu réalisa soudain dans un éclair de génie qu'il se passait un truc, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit son imagination fut paralysée par Serizawa qui le fixait d'un air de dire « ferme-la ».

Ils restèrent alors en retrait, tandis qu'Amako s'adressait à leur chef.

_- Pas trop nerveux ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Non, ca va. _

Il sortit une clope, histoire de s'en griller une avant d'aller combattre.

- _Shoji, allez en bas prévenir les autres de se mettre en place. Il est bientôt l'heure. Je vous __rejoint._

_- Ca marche. _

Il ne termina même pas sa cigarette et se tourna vers Amako.

_ - Désolé d'être parti comme ça ce matin._

_ - Pas de souci._

Tamao avait franchi les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient enfin seuls.

_ - En tout cas c'était sympa…_

_ - Ouais._

Ils se rapprochèrent mutuellement l'un de l'autre, Serizawa passant sa main sur la joue d'Amako afin de l'embrasser.  
Puis il arbora de nouveau son sourire en coin, lui aussi impatient de combattre.

_ - On y va. _

Elle le suivit jusqu'en bas où il retrouva les autres. Mais le plus gros de ses hommes étaient déjà réunis dans la cour.

* * *

Amako se posta au niveau des escaliers de sortie. Elle vit Tokaji un peu en retrait et Serizawa venir vers lui. Elle aperçut également au loin le clan GPS arrivé en masse, même si à vue d'œil il semblait moins nombreux que l'Armée de Serizawa. Ce dernier s'avança à son tour de quelques pas, suivi du reste de sa meute. Des chiens enragés qui ne demandaient qu'à se battre.

L'entrée en scène était déjà pour le moins impressionnante. D'un côté l'Armée de Serizawa, couverts de parapluies noirs au dessus de leur tête, seul celui transparent de leur chef venait contraster cette étendue funeste. Et de l'autre, GPS, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os qui faisait pâle figure en face d'eux mais qui dégageait néanmoins une aura menaçante.  
Ils s'observèrent de loin. Puis le signal fut donné, dans un cri de guerre, Genji s'élança, les autres à sa suite. La bande de Serizawa lâcha ses parapluies pour en faire de même. Seul Tamao demeura immobile, comme savourant cet instant. Il replia son parapluie, le déposant à terre, puis s'étira, poussant lui aussi un cri de guerre avant de s'élancer à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Amako ne put y résister plus longtemps, elle descendit les escaliers afin de se rapprocher du champ de bataille et de mieux voir son effervescence, quitte à se faire remarquer.  
La cour était tellement en vrac qu'elle dénicha une table, à "une distance de sécurité" suffisante, sur laquelle elle vint s'asseoir en tailleur, ne sachant où diriger son regard tellement les coups volaient dans tout les sens.

Elle s'amusa à observer les frères Mikami en pleine action, balançant à deux un mec au sol avant de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre, toujours en duo.  
Puis son regard dévia sur Genji qui se retrouvait encerclé par de nombreux gars. Mais c'était sans compter sur Izaki qui vint lui prêter main forte. Les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent dos à dos, échangeant quelques mots avant que Genji ne s'élance à nouveau, manifestement dans le but de faire une percée jusqu'à Serizawa, Izaki couvrant ses arrières.

Maintenant qu'elle les voyait, elle se demandait bien comment ils pouvaient se reconnaitre, tous de noirs vêtus !

Puis elle vit Serizawa enchainait les coups, rétamant ainsi plusieurs adversaires d'affilée. Elle fut totalement subjuguée par sa façon de combattre. Car au final, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait en action. Ce qui la fascina le plus fut cette joie qu'il paraissait éprouvé et qui semblait animé tout son être. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça auparavant, une telle étincelle émergeant du plus profond de son âme et auréolant toute sa personne. Il arborait par moment un sourire carnassier qui venait contraster avec la violence de ses coups. Il était totalement emporté par l'instant présent du combat, c'est comme s'il évoluait dans un autre monde, oubliant tout le reste.

* * *

L'armée de Serizawa menait clairement la danse. Il se ne gêna même pas pour faire une pause et s'asseoir sur un casier qui trainait dans la cour. Shoji allant même ramasser son parapluie transparent pour le tenir au dessus de son chef.  
Serizawa avait lui aussi l'étoffe d'un vrai meneur d'hommes, indéniablement.  
Il provoqua ouvertement Genji, s'amusant de le voir ainsi se démener.

Puis des bruits distinctifs de moteur vinrent attirer l'attention de certains, avant de figer tout les combats.  
Une quinzaine de motards, au bas mot, ralentissaient leur allure en direction de la cour de Suzuran.  
Amako, et tous les autres, reconnurent évidemment Bandô et ses hommes. Celui-ci descendit de sa moto, échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec Genji. Puis il s'avança d'un pas décidé, réclamant la tête de Serizawa. Loin de le surprendre ou même de le révolter, cette nouvelle sembla au contraire revigorer l'intéressé qui se releva, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Cela venait néanmoins chambouler toute l'équation, les forces en présence étaient désormais modifiées, rendant l'issue bien moins évidente.  
Amako fut de son côté à moitié surprise de voir Bandô débarquer et se ranger du côté de GPS. Après la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté dans leur repaire, cela semblait même aller de soi.

Les festivités avaient bien évidemment repris de plus belle.

* * *

Amako sortit une clope de sa poche intérieur de veste et s'abrita en dessous afin de l'allumer. Elle savoura la première bouffée et reporta à nouveau son attention sur la bataille.

Non loin de sa position, elle vit les frères Mikami défiaient Makisé de la façon la plus originale qui soit. Ces deux là n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leurs poches et aimaient à compléter les phrases de l'autre dans des répliques détonantes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Amako, qui laissa échapper un rire sincère, D'autant plus avec l'arrivée de Chuta et sa tête d'ahuri.

En définitive, il est vrai qu'elle aurait été incapable de choisir un camp si elle avait dû le faire. Même si elle était forcée de reconnaitre que les évènements de la nuit dernière faisaient forcément pencher un peu la balance.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle aperçut Tokaji appelait Izaki. Elle ne perdit pas une miette de leur duel, voyant Izaki déversait toute la hargne qu'il éprouvait contre son rival. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Au final, Izaki lui porta le coup de grâce dans un bel uppercut, semblable à celui qu'il avait donné au Yakuza lorsqu'il avait sauvé la mise à Amako dans cette ruelle.

Shoji se retrouva face à Bandô et contre toute attente ce fut Bandô qui en ressortit vainqueur.

* * *

La bataille touchait à son apogée. La très grande majorité, de chaque côté, peinait à terre et ne se relèverait pas avant un moment. Genji et Serizawa se tenaient face à face à peine quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, au milieu de toute cette désolation. Ils se fixèrent, ayant stoppé leur avancée. Tout autour d'eux sembla alors se figer. Même la pluie cessa de déferler.

Amako avait sans le faire exprès choisit la bonne place, car de là où elle était elle se tenait pile entre les deux adversaires, pouvant ainsi aisément les contempler tout les deux.

Le coucher du soleil perça les nuages dans un dernier éclair rougeoyant, baignant la cour et les deux rivaux d'une aura écarlate, aux allures apocalyptiques. Le tableau ainsi dépeint était somptueux, tout simplement sublime.

Puis ils marchèrent l'air grave et décidé en direction de l'autre, sous les yeux de Bandô et de leurs lieutenants respectifs, les seuls à être restés à peu prés debout. Ces derniers se situant quasiment en face d'Amako. Mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, ne voulant rater aucun moment de ce combat qui restera sans doute dans les annales de Suzuran.

Ils se donnèrent simultanément la première attaque qui les repoussa légèrement. Un bref avant goût avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Ils échangèrent des coups assez semblables s'entremêlant dans un ballet quasi parfait.  
On pouvait dire en les observant qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur le fond, seuls les coups employés étaient, dans la forme, assez différents. Amako ne put s'empêcher de préférer le style de Serizawa, toute considération mise à part, dont la palette de coup était bien plus impressionnante que celle de Genji.  
Mais ils étaient indéniablement de force équivalente, si bien que leur duel dura un long moment, bien après la tombée de la nuit. Ce n'était plus maintenant qu'une question d'usure, de mental et surtout de motivation. Celui qui avait le plus a gagné serait celui qui sortirait vainqueur. Ni plus, ni moins.

Puis vint le moment fatidique, où chacun avait tout autant morflé que l'autre, couvert de sang et de boue, et tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Lorsque Tamao mis genou à terre, Amako retint son souffle. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester debout. Genji face à lui, n'était guère plus brillant ceci dit. Pourtant Serizawa dans un effort surhumain se releva et poursuivit le combat, si on pouvait encore appeler cela ainsi à ce stade. Malgré tout les coups fusèrent encore, bien qu'ils fussent tout deux pliés en deux. Finalement, dans un dernier coup de poing où Genji mit tout le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il envoya Serizawa au tapis. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, sans demander son reste, tandis que Genji avait toute la peine du monde à demeurer ferme sur ses jambes, tenant coûte que coûte à ne pas flancher afin de bien marquer sa victoire.

Cette finalité laissa planer un silence de mort dans la cour pendant de très brèves secondes, chacun prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Bandô n'avait alors plus de raison de s'attarder plus longtemps ici. Il fit un signe à Amako, dont il avait bien sûr remarqué la présence puis s'en alla comme il était venu avec sa bande.  
Makisé poussa un cri de victoire, prononçant le nom de son chef dans un râle de joie.

Amako, quand à elle, descendit rapidement de son siège de fortune et se précipita vers Serizawa. Elle glissa à terre et l'aida à se redresser, avec le soutien de Shoji. Les frères Mikami les avaient également rejoints, ainsi que Tokaji, le téléphone en main apportant des nouvelles de Tokio.

Shoji colla alors le combiné près de l'oreille de Serizawa.

- _Tokio… Tokio a gagné !_ Murmura-t-il après avoir terminé la communication.

Puis il pivota la tête vers Amako, les yeux emplis de joie. Elle lui sourit, avant qu'il ne retombe dans ses bras.

Genji se tenait encore non loin de là et avait lui aussi entendu la nouvelle. Makisé, Chuta et Izaki étaient également de leur côté venus rejoindre leur chef, qui manqua de s'effondrer mais qui fut retenu par Izaki.

Amako rencontra alors le regard de ce dernier, qui semblait perplexe quand à sa présence ici, ici avec Serizawa dans ses bras. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Izaki ne détourne les talons avec les autres, aidant Genji à marcher.

Amako en fit de même avec Serizawa, aidé à nouveau par Shoji.

* * *

Ils avaient tous pas mal morflés, mais Serizawa était le plus amoché. Alors qu'ils s'étaient rendus dans une des salles de classes. Shoji revint les mains vides, indiquant que l'infirmerie ne contenait rien d'utile. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les bastons qui avaient lieu régulièrement du côté de Suzuran, elle avait rapidement vu ses stocks dilapidés.  
Amako proposa alors de conduire Tamao chez elle. C'était en effet son logement qui se situait le plus près d'ici.  
Cela surprit quelque peu les autres, venant cependant confirmer leurs soupçons sur la relation qu'entretenait leur chef avec elle.  
Ils l'aidèrent à le transporter jusqu'à son appartement, puis retournèrent chacun de leur côté chez eux afin de s'occuper de leurs propres blessures.

Une fois seuls dans son appartement, Serizawa ôta sa veste et ses chaussures tandis qu'Amako installait un linge sur le canapé. Il s'y posa enfin, totalement éreinté. Elle revint ensuite avec la trousse de soin et s'assit sur le rebord de la table basse afin de commencer à soigner ses contusions.  
Encore une fois, cela sonnait comme un air de déjà vu.  
Elle nettoya consciencieusement et délicatement les plaies et s'attela à les panser.  
Tamao la contemplait durant toute la manœuvre, reconnaissant de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui et d'être là.

_ - Pas trop amer d'avoir perdu ?_ Osa-t-elle demander alors.

_ - Non. Le plus important, c'est que Tokio s'en soit sorti.  
__Et puis tu sais, on finit toujours par trouver plus fort que soit, un jour ou l'autre...  
__Ce n'était pas mon jour ; on peut pas tout avoir._ Sourit-il en la regardant.

- _Si tu veux mon avis, c'était un coup de « pas de chance ». Le combat, c'est aussi une__ question de moment. Inconsciemment, tu devais aussi penser à Tokio._

_ - Peut-être.  
__Quoiqu'il en soit, Genji a beau avoir gagné, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais__ le considérer comme notre chef. Ce n'est qu'un gamin de riche. Il n'en a rien à foutre de __Suzuran, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est sa petite satisfaction personnelle. Ce n'est pas ce que__ j'appelle un chef. Tant qu'il agira ainsi, jamais il ne dominera Suzuran, et jamais je ne me __rangerais de son côté, même s'il m'a battu._

_ - Tu vas faire quoi alors ?_

_ - Rien. Je vais rester dans mon coin et attendre de voir... _

_ - Tu veux pas ta revanche ?_

_ - Non. _

Elle fut étonnée de la maturité dont il faisait preuve, et termina de soigner ses blessures, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

* * *

_Alors voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Notamment concernant la relation entre Tamao et Amako :p _

_Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire un peu avancer les choses^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :p _


	15. Débris de rêves perdus

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Voilà je poste le chapitre suivant avant de changer d'avis XD je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps à tergiverser dessus^^ _

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 : Débris de rêves perdus…_**

* * *

Quelques jours après le duel entre Tamao et Genji, Amako se rendit à la gare centrale. Elle portait un petit sac de voyage et tenait dans sa main un billet afin de prendre le car qui la conduirait dans une petite ville en bord de mer, à la périphérie de Tokyo, à environ 2h30 de trajet.

Alors qu'elle attendait sur le parvis, une moto se rapprocha d'elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.  
Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise en découvrant son conducteur.

_- Bandô ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_ - Salut. J'ai repensé à notre conversation de la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ?_

_ - Bien sûr, mais… comment as-tu su que je serais là aujourd'hui ?_

_ - C'était pas bien compliqué._ Répondit-il avec un petit sourire, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus grave. _Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Amako ?_

Elle soupira à cette question.

- _Je… je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Je dois régler ça. _

_- D'accord, mais laisse moi t'accompagner ou te filer quelques gars…_

Elle émit un petit rire amical face à la sollicitude de Bandô.

- _Je te remercie ! Mais, t'inquiète, je vais gérer. _

_ - J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable, mais fais gaffe quand même. Là c'est pas le même gabarit. _

Manifestement, la jeune fille ne changerait pas d'avis, il bascula alors sur un autre sujet.

_ Ton car part dans combien de temps ?_

_- Il va avoir du retard, j'ai encore une demi-heure à tuer. _

_- Je t'offre un verre ! _

_- Avec plaisir ! _

Ils se posèrent en terrasse, au bar en face de la gare, poursuivant ainsi leur conversation dans un cadre plus confortable. Ils reparlèrent notamment de la bataille entre GPS et Serizawa.

_ - Il parait que tu sors avec Serizawa, c'est vrai ?!_

_ - Ca a l'air d'intéresser beaucoup de monde, j'ai l'impression ! _

_ - Ah, Serizawa n'est pas le premier venu et puis faut avouer que tu ne passes pas inaperçu __non plus depuis que tu as débarqué en ville…_

_ - hmmm… Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne regarde que moi. _

_ - En théorie, oui. Mais certains ne verront peut-être pas ça ainsi.  
__En tout cas, j'ai été surpris de te trouver à Suzuran ce jour là._

_ - Moi pas._ Répliqua-t-elle à son intention, taquine.

-_ Et, il est au courant ?_

_ - Nan, pas vraiment. Et tu ne sais pas tout non plus de ton côté._

_ - J'en doute pas. Mais nous n'avons pas le même genre de rapport._

_ - C'est mon problème, ok._

_ - Connaissant Tamao, il ne risque pas d'apprécier. _

Chaque chose en son temps. Elle avait simplement demandé des renseignements à Bandô, sans entrer dans les détails. C'était un peu l'inverse du côté de Serizawa. Mais elle ne voulait pas le mêler trop avant dans ses problèmes. Elle devait, autant que faire se peut, régler cela toute seule.

Finalement Bandô la regarda monter dans le car, sans n'avoir rien pu faire de plus.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, Amako prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. La senteur de l'océan venait effleurer ses sens à peine sortie devant la gare. Les effluves marins lui procurèrent une étrange sensation de sérénité, venant pourtant contraster avec les raisons tortueuses qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici.

Elle s'était dégotée une chambre pas chère, dans un hôtel modeste proche de la gare. Elle y déposa ses maigres affaires, amplement suffisantes pour son bref séjour ici. Elle ne comptait en effet pas s'éterniser, quelques jours tout au plus.  
Puis elle erra tout le reste de la journée dans les rues de la petite ville, faisant ainsi un tour d'horizon non négligeable des lieux.

Les renseignements que Bandô avaient pu lui fournir lui offraient des pistes inestimables pour la suite, lui faisant ainsi gagner un temps considérable. Dès le lendemain, elle s'attèlerait donc à la tâche qu'elle était venue accomplir ici.  
Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse, elle espérait que tout se déroule comme elle le prévoyait.

Elle termina l'après-midi en se baladant pied nus sur la plage, admirant le coucher du soleil qui se profilait sur l'horizon de la mer. Des éclats dorés et pourpres se mélangeant avec l'azur de l'eau offrait un spectacle magique, lui faisant presque oublier qu'elle n'était pas là en vacances.

Le soir venu, ne parvenant pas à dormir, elle décida de découvrir la ville sous son aspect nocturne qui dévoilait forcément d'autres facettes intéressantes. Sous des aspects tranquilles, on ressentait une certaine tension résonnait au cœur des pavés. Comme toutes les villes, celle-ci se partageait entre différentes factions qui tentaient de prendre le contrôle global. Qu'il s'agisse de bandes de jeunes, de yakouzes ou de groupes indépendants, il suffisait parfois de pas grand-chose pour tout faire basculer. Et chaque citoyen lambda le savait pertinemment, même s'il se tenait à l'écart de ces luttes de pouvoir, il savait qu'il en pâtirait forcément.

* * *

Le lendemain, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle déambula dans une ruelle à proximité du centre commercial, sa première destination, non par pur hasard.  
Deux types étaient adossés contre le mur de droite, en train de fumer une clope.

Amako avait relevé ses cheveux et marchait tranquillement vers eux. Les deux gars ne lui accordèrent aucune attention. Il faut dire qu'avec son baggy bleu-gris, son débardeur blanc un peu trop grand, ses Docs et le peu de khôl dont elle surlignait ses yeux, il n'y avait guère matière à faire retourner la tête des hommes. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Ainsi ils ne purent capter cet air froid et décidé qui se dessinait sur son visage et son poing serré qui se préparait à abattre sa fureur.

Elle fit une béquille au premier gars à sa portée, puis lui asséna une droite. Il reçut ses attaques sans broncher, totalement pris au dépourvu. Elle lui balança ensuite un coup de pied qui le fit tomber à terre. Cela fit néanmoins réagir son pote qui sauta par-dessus dans le but de donner une correction à la poufiasse qui voulait jouer à la dure. Malheureusement il comprit amèrement son erreur, recevant un coup de pied balayé au niveau des chevilles qui le stoppa dans son élan. Amako se redressa et lui envoya un coup de pied sauté en plein visage qui le fit vaciller définitivement en arrière.  
Elle lui donna un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtés afin de s'assurer de sa docilité, puis elle alla voir son camarade qui tentait de se relever.

- _Mais qui t'es ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ _Tu sais pas qui on est_ _! _Cracha-t-il à son intention.

Elle se pencha vers lui, le saisissant sans ménagement par les cheveux ramenant ainsi sa tête en arrière.

_ - T'inquiète, je sais très bien qui vous êtes justement. Et j'en ai pas encore fini. C'est votre __chef qui m'intéresse._

_ - Quoi ? T'es complètement folle ! _

Elle le relâcha brusquement, avant de lui asséner à son tour un coup de pied dans les côtes.  
Puis elle s'éloigna.

* * *

La journée se ponctua ainsi de combats éparpillés au travers de la ville, desquels elle ressortait toujours victorieuse. Le fait est qu'elle choisissait habilement ses cibles, formées de petits groupes qu'elle pouvait gérer. La nouvelle de sa marche funèbre ne s'étant pas encore propagée.

Elle rencontra notamment en fin de journée un groupe de trois gars assis sur le dossier d'un banc près de la plage. Elle les reconnaissait au blouson noir qu'il portait et à l'insigne distinctif qui y était inscrit. « _Snake Heads_ » au centre d'un serpent.

Elle se saisit de celui qui était assis à l'une des extrémités du banc, le projetant violemment en arrière. Ce dernier dans sa chute emporta avec lui le second à côté de lui. Amako sauta ensuite par-dessus le banc, balançant dans son élan un double coup de pied au troisième larron encore là, qui se retrouva donc à son tour par terre.

_- Sale pétasse, tu vas nous le payer ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! _

Elle s'amusait toujours de l'étonnement de ses adversaires et de leur incompréhension. Il faut dire qu'elle s'attaquait à eux sans plus de cérémonie, ni même de préambule.

- _Approchez ! Montrez-moi de quoi sont capables les SnakeHeads !_

Ils répondirent évidemment à ce défi, ne supportant pas davantage l'affront.  
Elle se préparait déjà à encaisser leurs premiers coups.

Le premier qui vint vers elle voulut lui donner un coup de pied en revers qu'elle amortit avec son bras. Il en fut de même pour son crochet du gauche. Il tenta un nouveau coup de poing mais cette fois elle l'esquiva en s'abaissant légèrement, avant de répliquer à son tour par un coup dans les côtes. Le gars surpris, n'amorça pas sa prochaine attaque et Amako en profita pour lui asséner une série de coup de poings dans les côtes. Il la repoussa finalement d'un coup de tête, enchainant avec un coup de pied direct dans le ventre. Elle lança alors un coup de pied latéral vers lui mais il le bloqua avec son bras. Amako lui offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre appui sur son blocage afin de lui asséner le coup de pied avec l'autre jambe. Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol mais elle avait réussi sa manœuvre. Elle s'était d'ailleurs tout de suite redirigé vers lui, se mettant à califourchon au dessus de sa taille et engageant plusieurs coups de poing alternés.  
Finalement ses comparses qui s'étaient contentés de regarder, persuadés que leur pote arriverait à la maitriser, n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'intervenir. L'un d'eux la releva et la rejeta sur l'autre qui lui fila un crochet du bras avant, la faisant dévier encore de quelques pas sur le côté. Elle cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche et après avoir reprit un peu son souffle se jeta sur ce gars, le saisissant afin de lui asséner un coup de genou bien senti. L'autre la chopa de nouveau par derrière, mais cette fois elle l'accueillit avec un coup de coude dans le ventre, avant de se retourner pour lui balancer un uppercut. Elle ne le ménagea pas, le gratifiant d'un coup de pied direct qui le repoussa puis d'un coup de pied retourné qui l'acheva.

Elle se tenait debout face à eux, reprenant une nouvelle fois son souffle. Puis elle répéta son petit rituel, en saisissant un par les cheveux afin de lui faire son petit discours avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Le jour d'après, Amako s'installa sur ce même banc et y demeura une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle observa le tumulte des passants, chacun occupait à sa petite vie, pressé d'aller on ne sait où.

Elle avait l'habitude de pratiquer ce genre d'activités quand elle était au collège, et ne l'avait donc pas fait depuis toutes ces années. Cela la replongea un peu dans son passé. A cette époque, elle se complaisait dans une certaine solitude. Fille unique à la base, elle ne s'était guère fait beaucoup d'amies. Elle côtoyait surtout deux filles à l'époque. L'une rencontrait des problèmes avec sa famille, ce qui rendait toujours difficile de se voir en dehors des cours. Quand à la seconde, une fille gentille et plutôt chouchoutée par ses parents. Peut-être un peu trop. Amako apprit par la suite, durant sa dernière année de lycée, qu'elle avait mal tournée et s'était embarquée sur une mauvaise voie en fricotant avec des dealers.

Au final elle se retrouvait donc souvent toute seule et il fallait bien passer le temps. D'une tendance rêveuse et mélancolique à cet âge, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait adopté ce petit rituel plusieurs fois par semaine de se poser dans un coin de rue et d'observer les passants. Parfois elle esquissait sur son cahier de dessin quelques fragments de cet ersatz d'existence aux relents urbains gris et mornes qui pouvaient soudainement virés au criard décadent, témoins de ce monde à la dérive où rien ne semblait tourner rond.  
Mais ce jour là, elle n'avait pas apporté son cahier de croquis.  
Elle attendait.

Peut-être trois heures après qu'elle soit arrivée, un groupe de plus d'une dizaine de gars foulait le macadam du trottoir situé derrière elle, avançant dans sa direction. Elle ressentit un frisson lorsqu'ils apparurent à l'orée du chemin, sans qu'elle ne les ait pourtant encore vus de ses yeux.

Les habitants s'évertuaient à ne pas se trouver sur leur trajectoire, accélérant encore un peu plus leur propre marche afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu. Il y avait en effet dans l'air cette puanteur caractéristique annonçant les embrouilles.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent à environ un mètre du banc sur lequel Amako était toujours assise.

_ - Hey ! C'est toi la folle furieuse qui écume les rues et bastonne les SnakeHeads ?_

Amako se releva, sourire aux lèvres.

_- Vous en avez mis du temps…_

Puis elle se retourna enfin, croisant le regard de celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle.  
Il s'était avancé d'un pas par rapport au reste du groupe, il devait donc être leur représentant, peut-être l'un des sous-chefs de la bande. Il était plutôt grand, dans les 1m80, les cheveux châtains arrivant au dessus des épaules et rejetés en arrière à l'aide d'un bandeau noir. Il était mal rasé et ses yeux étaient clairs. Plutôt beau gosse, un peu grunge.  
Amako reconnut également en arrière-plan quelques-uns des gars qu'elle avait rétamés la veille.

_- Donc c'est bien toi. Je n'aime pas me tromper de personne. _Reprit le gars aux yeux clairs.

Elle ne répondit rien, les mains dans les poches de son jean, se contentant de continuer à le fixer de ses yeux sombres et amusés, ce que son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- _Ca a l'air de te faire marrer !  
__T'as gagné ! Tu as attiré l'attention du boss et il veut te voir.  
__Mais crois pas qu'on va se contenter de sagement t'escorter jusqu'à lui._

_ - Bien sûr que non. Je n'en attendais pas moins. _

A un contre une dizaine, elle n'avait aucune chance et elle le savait. Cela lui rappela Genji. Et comme lui, elle ne comptait pas se laisser démolir sans se battre de toutes ses forces. Ses actes avaient sciemment conduit à ce dénouement, elle en assumait pleinement les conséquences.

Le gars aux cheveux châtains se para d'un petit sourire en coin carnassier, lui offrant un regard froid et sadique.

_ - Elle est à vous. Mais ne l'abimez pas trop, il faut qu'elle reste présentable pour Takashi. _

Les autres ne se firent pas prier davantage et démarrèrent au quart de tour après ce signal d'attaque. On aurait dit une meute de chiens affamés.  
Amako ne donnait pas chère de sa peau en définitive, car bien qu'elle soit hargneuse et orgueilleuse, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était loin du potentiel de Genji. Elle ne possédait ni sa résistance, ni sa virtuosité au combat.  
Pourtant elle se défendit plutôt bien, encaissant les coups, les rendant de temps à autre au passage. Elle parvint à en mettre quelques uns au tapis, mais perdit fatalement cette confrontation. Elle se retrouva d'ailleurs gisante sur le sol, recroquevillée en position fœtale afin de limiter la casse en protégeant les zones sensibles de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Au bout d'un moment le gars qui menait cette joyeuse troupe intervint de nouveau.

- _C'est bon ! Ca suffit, maintenant ! Elle a eu son compte._

Tous reculèrent docilement, formant un cercle autour d'Amako.

Elle était sonnée, pourtant elle tenta de se relever, au risque de se prendre une nouvelle volée en plein dans les côtes qui pour le coup lui ôterait vraiment toute envie de relever la tête. Elle avait beau être dotée d'un certain tempérament et d'une certaine fierté, elle n'était ni maso, ni suicidaire, bien que cela soit difficile à constater.

A genoux, les mains posés au sol, elle toussota et cracha du sang sur le macadam. Elle avait mal partout et elle devinait aisément des bleus et contusions parcourir son corps en une toile obscure.

Le gars aux cheveux châtains vint se poster face à elle, attendant, observant.  
Elle avait bien sûr remarqué sa présence et avait même une belle vue sur ses converses noires.  
Loin de se laisser amadouer, elle poursuivit ses efforts pour se relever. Malgré la douleur lancinante, malgré l'humiliation accablante.  
Finalement, elle se retrouva le cul sur ses pieds, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Elle avait encore un gout métallique dans la bouche et sentait ses lèvres bariolées d'entailles.  
Elle redressa dans un dernier mouvement son visage, regardant droit dans les yeux le mec en face d'elle, qui attendait toujours. Un échange énigmatique passa entre eux.

Il fit un pas vers elle, un seul.

_ - Tu peux marcher ? _

La question pourtant simple lui parut compliquée. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit tournait au ralenti. Et puis, en avait-elle encore la force ? Il faudrait bien.  
Elle ne répondit pas, puisant dans ses dernières ressources afin de terminer son ascension et de se tenir debout sur ses jambes fébriles. Elle sentait qu'à la moindre pression, elle pouvait à nouveau chanceler. Elle plongea une fois encore son regard dans ses yeux clairs, y donnant ainsi toute la force de sa réponse.

_ - Bien. Allons-y. On a assez perdu de temps. _Annonça la silhouette en face d'elle.

Il se foutait un peu de sa gueule implicitement, mais c'était de bonne guerre après tout.

* * *

Heureusement pour elle, celui aux cheveux châtains possédait une caisse et tandis que les autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles, elle prit place sur le siège passager et se fit conduire jusqu'à leur QG situé au club _Venus_. Elle put ainsi récupérer un peu de la rouste qu'elle avait subie.  
Littéralement affalée sur le siège, elle sortit une clope de son paquet encore intact et l'alluma, tout en baissant la vitre de son côté. Elle ne daigna pas en proposer une à son conducteur.

Elle savoura la première bouffée, comme à chaque fois. C'était toujours le même rituel. Elle sentait encore son cœur battre plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, l'adrénaline n'étant pas totalement dissipée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait, malgré sa défaite. Ouais, au final, elle était peut-être un peu maso… Pourtant c'était un sentiment inverse qui l'habitait, le sentiment d'être vivante, pleinement. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir mal, c'était le fait de ressentir.

Le gars des_ SnakeHeads_ nota son air satisfait mais ne fit aucune remarque.  
Le trajet se fit donc dans un voluptueux silence partagé.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un petit quart d'heure à destination.  
L'entrée d'un blanc impeccable donnait sur un escalier en descente au dessus duquel était sobrement inscrit le nom de l'endroit. Ils descendirent ce premier escalier, puis un second pour déboucher sur une large pièce centrale pourvus de canapés et de sièges toujours d'un blanc immaculé. Sur le côté gauche un bar en marbre et en face une porte donnant sur une autre pièce où il était gravé « accès interdit ».  
Sur le mur opposé au bar, un grand serpent doré était peint en relief.  
Des gars du gang étaient dispersés ça et là, accoudés au comptoir du bar ou affalés sur les fauteuils, un verre à la main et une clope au bec.  
Tous se retournèrent à la vue de leur camarade accompagné d'Amako. Des regards noirs la transperçaient de part et part, elle avait presque l'impression d'être un morceau de gibier. Un gros gibier qui leur avait donné du mal.

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers le barman, le gars des _SnakeHeads_ en tête, et Amako juste derrière, suivant sagement son hôte et soutenant le regard des autres convives.

- _Il est là, le boss ?_ demanda-t-il en désignant la porte interdite.

- _Non. Il est à l'étage supérieur._ Répondit d'un ton stoïque le barman, tout en essuyant un verre à bière.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce, il était sur ce verre à l'astiquer sans se lasser, à croire qu'il voulait le rendre étincelant. Cela étonna beaucoup Amako. Si elle devait passer autant de temps à essuyer un verre au _Dark Fury_, elle n'aurait pas fini !

- _Merde._ Soupira son gardien.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire marche arrière. Au moins elle aura pu avoir un aperçu des locaux.  
Juste avant de remonter le premier escalier, un des _SnakeHeads_ les héla.

_ - Hey ! Makoto ! C'est elle ?!_

Ainsi donc le gars aux cheveux châtains s'appelait Makoto. C'est étrange, elle ne l'aurait pas affublé de ce nom.  
Donc Makoto se retourna, c'était lui qui fermait la marche de leur duo, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer le gars qui approchait. L'air mauvais, des cheveux noirs en crête et des petits yeux perçants.

- _Elle a tabassé deux de mes gars, laisse-moi une minute avec elle._

Makoto demeura calme et ferme.

_- Certainement pas. Elle a déjà eu une correction et Takashi veut la voir, tout de suite. _

_ - Quoi ?! Allez, promis elle restera consciente. _

_ - J'ai dit non. _

Alors que Makoto estima la discussion close et fit volte face pour continuer sa route, le gars à la crête ne comptait pas en rester là. Il voulut saisir Makoto, mais celui-ci avait dû anticiper sa réaction, qui était il est vrai assez prévisible, et se dégagea avant même que l'autre n'ai pu refermer son emprise. Il profita des quelques marches qu'il avait de plus sur lui et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le torse. Puis il bondit sur lui, sautant par-dessus les marches qui les séparaient, et dans son élan lui colla un coup de poing, qu'il enchaina avec un coup de pied sauté retourné. Le gars en face n'en démordis toujours pas et se lança dans une charge, percutant Makoto de plein fouet, mais ce dernier s'était préparé à encaisser cette attaque et se saisit du gars lui faisant un german-suplex qui le mit cette fois en respect définitif. Puis il revint vers Amako comme si de rien n'était, lui signifiant de reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus. Le gars à la crête ne se releva en effet pas tout de suite, et aucun des autres occupants n'avaient bougé le petit doigt.

Après cette scène, Amako regretta de ne pas avoir eu affaire à Makoto plutôt qu'avec le reste de la bande, un duel avec ce type ne lui aurait pas déplu. Peut-être en aura-t-elle l'occasion plus tard, elle gardait en tout cas cette idée alléchante en tête.

_ - On dirait qu'ils m'en veulent…_ Constata-t-elle avec une fausse naïveté, teintée d'ironie.

Makoto lui lança un regard en coin qu'elle ne sut qualifier d'amusé ou d'agacé.

- _Tu crois ?!_

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de le remercier d'avoir fait barrage entre elle et le punk. Après tout, il n'avait certainement pas fait ça par souci de son bien être.

* * *

Ils atteignirent enfin l'étage supérieur et franchirent une double porte massive qui donna sur un vaste bureau, décoré aux notes boisées. Un style ancien, pas dénué de charme et pas trop chargé. Une large baie vitrée, derrière le meuble de bureau, laissait filtrer une aura bleu pâle dans la pièce, agrémentée de touches rosées provenant du reflet du soleil sur un magnifique cerisier encore en fleurs.  
Le fauteuil du bureau était occupé et tourné vers cet arbre.

Makoto et Amako avancèrent encore de quelque pas, juste devant le bureau. Takashi avait entendu leur venue, et se décida enfin à leur faire face. Il fit pivotait son siège, posant directement ses yeux sur Amako. Ses yeux sombres, aussi noirs et profonds que les ténèbres, dans lesquels Amako se plongea sans hésitation. Elle avait l'impression d'être engloutie par un feu ardent, ardent et pourtant glacial, aussi froid que la mort.

Puis Takashi lui proposa gentiment de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face. Elle ne répondit pas à l'invitation, demeurant stoïque. C'est Makoto qui la saisit par le bras et la força à s'asseoir, comme si elle voulait défier jusqu'au bout le boss des _SnakeHeads_.

Takashi demanda à Makoto de ramener un verre d'eau pour son invitée, constatant qu'elle avait été salement amochée. Il s'exécuta puis tendit le verre à Amako, avant de reprendre sa place sur le côté, non loin d'elle.

Amako ne posa même pas un regard sur le verre qu'elle avait saisit machinalement. Puis dans un accès soudain, elle le jeta violemment juste à côté de la tête de Takashi. Le verre se brisa dans un fracas contre la baie vitrée, répandant son liquide sans laisser aucune égratignure contre sa paroi.

Alors que Makoto s'apprêtait à la frapper, Takashi d'un signe de main arrêta son action tout en ayant murmuré son nom, et le congédia, le remerciant de sa participation.

Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls, en tête à tête.

* * *

Amako avait consciencieusement étudié l'allure de cet homme. La quarantaine passée, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemine blanche, sans cravate et légèrement déboutonnée au niveau du col. Il portait sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche une chevalière en argent. Ses cheveux coupés courts était d'un noir de jais, légèrement argentées sur les tempes et semblaient soyeux, dépourvus de gel. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, nettement coupée afin de ne pas faire négliger pour autant. Pour son âge il était assurément bel homme, d'une classe indéniable. Pourtant il arborait un air froid et menaçant sous ses traits attirants.

Elle avait volontairement raté son lancé, ne souhaitant pas le frapper au visage. Il n'avait de son côté pas bougé d'un cil, aucune réaction. Avait-il pressenti son geste ? Savait-il qu'elle ne le viserait pas directement ? Impossible à dire. Il semblait impénétrable.

En tout cas, il n'avait montré aucun indice qui laisserait supposer qu'il l'avait reconnu. Certes techniquement, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais elle devait bien avoir un air familier. Ou alors il n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre.

Amako était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. A l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, la première fois qu'elle se tenait face à son père, en chair et en os, et pas simplement une photo qu'elle fixait d'un air songeur et révolté.

Puis il fit enfin entendre le son de sa voix, à la fois douce et rocailleuse.

- _Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à mes gars ?_

Pourquoi ? Oh, il y avait à cela tout un tas de raisons. Cela lui avait permis de se défouler un peu avant d'être face à lui, histoire de minimiser les risques à être tenté de le défoncer d'entrée de jeu. Cela lui avait également permis d'attirer son attention, comme si quelque part elle voulait lui prouver de quoi elle était capable.

Maintenant qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions en son for intérieur, elle trouva son attitude assez puérile. Un psy lui aurait sans doute dit qu'elle était en plein conflit avec papa, cherchant à susciter son intérêt, à combler ce manque qu'il avait instauré dans son existence… ou une connerie du genre.

Elle le méprisait, elle méprisait ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait en un sens réalisé son rêve, il avait pris son envol, à la tête d'un gang, il était devenu le roi. Et après ?  
Lui arrivait-il de penser à cette femme qui l'aimait et à l'enfant qu'elle portait et qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il pouvait faire le fier et se pavaner, à la tête de cette bande de connards, mais au fond il n'était qu'un lâche.  
Peut-être voulait-elle, par un coup de chance inouï, faire effondrer son bel empire. En fait non, elle n'était pas aussi mesquine, qu'il reste avec ses vers de terre.  
Elle voulait juste qu'il sache, qu'il prenne conscience, lui balancer en pleine gueule qu'elle était là, qu'elle existait et qu'elle le haïssait. Peut-être alors aurait-il des remords, voudrait-il se racheter et c'est elle qui l'abandonnerait comme il l'avait fait, un juste retour des choses.  
Lui dire aussi que Sakura n'était plus, pouvoir lire sur son visage, au fond de ses yeux et savoir si cela le touchait ou pas, ou s'il était vraiment le dernier des salauds, indifférent et vide.

C'est à la fois tout ça et plus encore qui avait motivé ses actes.

Ou peut-être rien qu'un élan insensé, émergeant de ses entrailles, faisant écho à ce chainon manquant et qui lui permettrait de recomposer l'équation et ainsi d'aller de l'avant, de tourner la page sur une nouvelle vie.

Elle voulait lui dire tout ça et pourtant aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il l'étudia aussi de son côté, attentant patiemment sa réponse.

Puis il se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers elle. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux pour le voir contourner son bureau par la gauche et s'installer légèrement contre celui-ci, juste à côté d'elle. Il la fixait toujours de ses yeux glacés.

_- Tu as perdu ta langue ? _

Elle quitta à son tour son siège, le repoussant en arrière.  
Takashi n'avait pas bougé, penchant légèrement la tête d'un air intrigué.

_- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?_ Lui dit-elle enfin, d'une voix éteinte.

- _Je devrais ?_

Bien sûr que tu devrais, enfoiré. Elle abaissa un instant ses yeux, un bref soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Puis elle les releva, dévoilant un regard aussi sombre que celui de son père. Elle eut à cet instant l'impression que quelque chose se mouvait en lui, comme un lointain souvenir, cette sensation de déjà vu, de connu sans savoir pourquoi. Et aussi un pressentiment, qui abaissa pourtant son attention rien qu'une seconde, une seconde de trop.

Amako lui décrocha en effet un violent et soudain crochet du droit qui vint le déloger de sa position. Un seul et unique coup où elle mit toute sa hargne, toute sa frustration et sa fureur. Tout le peu de force qui lui restait alors qu'elle n'était pas encore remise de sa récente dérouillée.  
Elle ne se sentit pas apaisée pour autant, mais cela lui apporta néanmoins un certain réconfort.

Takashi s'était redressé rapidement, prêt à lui donner une leçon. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait relâché ses muscles et que des larmes cristallines perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il eut à nouveau cette étrange sensation. Il était du genre instinctif, à se fier à ses réflexes et ces derniers lui ordonnaient de ne pas cogner.

Aamko s'en voulu de sentir ses yeux la piquaient inopinément. Elle refusait de se montrer faible face à lui, elle refusait de lui laisser entrevoir toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait.  
Non, ses retrouvailles amères ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Non, elle n'avait jamais souffert de son absence. Non, elle ne marchait pas dans ses pas en se battant comme elle le faisait, cherchant désespérément son ombre.  
Non, non, non !

Elle se fit violence, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur, pour retenir ses larmes qui tentaient de faire céder son barrage intérieur. Et elle y parvint douloureusement.

Mais l'attitude de Takashi semblait déjà différente. Avait-il calculé cette tristesse qu'elle refoulait ?

Ils se fixèrent, demeurant debout face à l'autre, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- _Qui es-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il, brisant l'atmosphère feutrée qui s'était installée.

* * *

_Voilà, première rencontre avec le père ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^_


	16. Faire face sans regrets (ou presque)

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Coucou ! ^_^ _

_Me revoici enfin sur cette fic ! Encore désolée pour l'attente ! ... Les mêmes raisons, en somme, que pour mon autre fic. _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous =)  
Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Faire face sans regrets (ou presque) **_

* * *

- _Qui es-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il, brisant l'atmosphère feutrée qui s'était installée.  
Ces trois mots martelèrent l'esprit d'Amako, un leitmotiv qui semblait la poursuivre depuis ces derniers mois.

Alors qu'elle avait attendu cet instant, le moment de lui balancer en pleine face la réalité de son existence, maintenant qu'il était à porté, prêt à exploser au bout de ses doigts, elle se retrouva presque tétanisée, bloquée par une force inconnue.  
Elle serra de nouveau son poing, retenant le flot immense qui l'envahissait tel un raz de marée prêt à tout engloutir.  
Elle émit un bref rire soupiré, crispa sa mâchoire puis finalement sorti une réponse, contemplant le paysage déployé derrière la baie vitrée du bureau.

_- Qui je suis ? Un étrange mélange entre un corbeau et un cerisier__..__. _

Elle regarda à nouveau Takashi dans les yeux.  
Soit il comprendrait l'allusion, auquel cas cela signifierait qu'il n'avait pas oublié ; soit il ne comprendrait pas, et dans ce cas là ça ne valait même pas la peine de faire un effort.

Takashi la sondait, tentant de percer le mystère qui auréolait cette jeune fille. Elle ne manquait pas de cran et de culot pour débarquer ainsi et s'en prendre à son empire. Elle le fascinait, cette force qui émanait d'elle et cette tristesse, cela lui rappelait tellement, sans qu'il ne parvienne pourtant à retrouver la source de ce sentiment.  
Et puis elle lui donna enfin un indice. Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée, celle là même vers laquelle il avait égaré son esprit avant que Makoto ne pénètre dans le bureau avec elle.

_Etrange mélange entre un corbeau et un cerisier… _

Chaque mot résonna dans sa tête en une étrange mélodie, comme des échos lointains qui ressurgissaient de leur tombeau.  
Alors qu'elle le fixait toujours, d'un regard si pénétrant, toutes sortes de connexions s'enchainaient dans l'esprit de Takashi. Et il réalisa enfin dans un fracas où elle voulait en venir, il porta alors à nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Elle pouvait y déceler au-delà de leur froideur, cette petite étincelle qui s'était allumée, cette surprise, cet embarras.  
Ils se fixèrent ainsi encore l'espace d'un moment. Puis Takashi se dirigea vers un meuble bas, duquel il sortit deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky, à peine entamée et manifestement de grand cru au vu de l'étiquette. Ce devait être du 30 ans d'âge au moins.  
Il les posa sur son bureau et remplit les deux verres à moitié, purs sans glace. Il en tendit un à l'intention Amako. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette attitude était commune aux deux frères.  
Elle regarda Takashi puis le verre, et accepta finalement l'invitation.

- _Ne le balance pas celui-ci_, plaisanta-t-il à demi-mots. _Ce serait sacrilège et_ _je crois qu'on __a tout les deux besoin d'un verre._

Elle se contenta pour toute réponse de lui offrir un nouveau regard, puis elle porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée qui vint lui arracher un frisson dévorant.

_- Donc tu es… _

Amako ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire amer. Lui, le grand leader des _SnakeHeads_, ne parvenait même pas à prononcer des mots aussi simples. Il conservait pourtant une certaine assurance, un certain détachement, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose avait néanmoins changé en lui, malgré la belle manière dont il le dissimulait.

- _Ta fille !_ Balança-t-elle sans plus de tact et sans détacher son regard foudroyant de sa personne.

Il avala une lente gorgée de whisky, savourant le breuvage, ce devait être un connaisseur. Mais il ne perdait aucunement son sang froid et lui rendit un regard sombre, ne fuyant pas devant elle.  
Il reposa son verre sur son bureau, semblant réfléchir avec soin aux mots qu'il allait utiliser, puis les prononçant avec une vibrante froideur chaleureuse. Cela pourrait paraitre contradictoire et pourtant Amako le ressentit ainsi, ne voyant pas d'autre façon de le décrire.

_- Je suis surpris que Sakura t'ai dit où me trouver._

Cela sous-entendait alors que sa mère avait gardé un contact avec lui, ou alors qu'elle connaissait tout simplement ce qu'il était advenu de lui sans pour autant qu'il y ait davantage ? Amako tentait une fois encore de ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble. Mais cet homme savait comment mettre mal à l'aise, indéniablement. Conserver le contrôle en toute situation. Après tout il n'était pas devenu et rester chef d'une organisation pour rien.

- _Oh, mais peut-être est-ce mon frère qui te l'a dit…_

D'une brillante et rageante perspicacité.  
Elle ne comptait néanmoins pas se laisser manœuvrer et démonter de la sorte.

_- Ma mère… n'est plus. Elle est morte cette année. _

Elle clamait cette funeste nouvelle d'une voix terne, teintée cependant d'un certain ton acrimonieux et accusateur.  
Cela parut l'avoir ébranlé quelque peu. Il reprit son verre et en but une nouvelle gorgée, plus marquée que la première.

_- Je l'ignorais…_ Dit-il d'une voix faible et respectueuse.

Vraiment ? Ou était-ce encore un de ses tours pour se jouer d'elle ? Et puis, après tout, comment aurait-il pu le savoir, lui qui avait abandonné sa mère.

- _Vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! C'est ça ? En même temps à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre __d'un homme qui l'a lâchement abandonné alors qu'elle portait son enfant !_

Elle n'y pouvait plus tenir, toute sa colère reprit le dessus sur son calme apparent. Toujours debout face à lui, le verre à la main, elle se sentait fébrile et chaque parcelle de son être tremblait comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.  
Takashi qui s'était tenu contre son bureau se redressa et fit un pas vers elle.

_- Tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr. C'est pour ça que tu es venue ? Qu'est-ce que Sakura __t'a dis sur moi ?_

Elle le fixait intensément, refoulant une fois encore le raz de marée qui menaçait toujours de briser ses remparts. Elle lui expliqua alors les histoires que sa mère lui avait racontées.

- _Elle… n'avait aucun ressentiment. Mais, pas moi. Vous n'étiez pas là. Comment avez-__vous pu l'abandonner…_

_- Il y a bien peu de choses qui éveillent des scrupules et de la culpabilité chez moi. __J'aimais Sakura, et je l'aimerais toujours…_

Ses paroles, sans rien dévoiler explicitement, vibraient de la même sincérité soyeuse que tout à l'heure, à l'annonce de sa disparition. Mais Amako était aveuglée par sa rancœur.

_- Mais votre ambition était bien plus grande, c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que l'amour d'une femme __et le cadeau de votre union, face à un tel empire ! Oui, c'est sûr !_

_- Tu parles sans savoir, petite._

- _Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! J'ai un nom ! Amako Amane. _

_- Amako… Appropriée. __Je voudrais savoir, comment est-ce arrivé ? A-t-elle souffert ?_

_- Cela vous importe ? _

_- Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, oui._

Ils se tenaient faces, Takashi la dominant par la taille et par sa prestance. La tournure de la conversation vint la tirer de sa colère et la tristesse reprit le pas. Elle se remémora encore une fois cette journée maudite.

_- Un accident de voiture, elle n'a pas tenu jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire __adieu... Et, je me suis retrouvée seule..._

Cela venait bien entendu pointer de nouveau du doigt son absence coupable.

_- Je sais... _Avoua-t-il.

Depuis le début de cette entrevue, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait sensible et enveloppé d'une certaine mélancolie, peut-être avec quelques regrets.  
Il se resservit un verre de whisky, et en profita également pour remplir celui d'Amako.  
On sort habituellement ce genre de bouteille pour célébrer quelque chose, ou peut-être par simple étalage de luxe. En l'occurrence, cela l'avait surprise, d'autant plus si la première raison s'avérait être la bonne.

_- Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

_- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne souhaite pas rattraper le temps perdu et renouer des liens __manqués. Je ne suis pas ma mère. Je ne pardonnerais pas si facilement. J'avais juste besoin __de savoir, d'avoir en face de moi cet homme qui n'avait de père qu'un titre lointain. De voir __ce pourquoi il nous avait abandonné et s'il vivait bien avec ça. J'ai eu mes réponses, je crois. __Ma curiosité ne saurait être plus satisfaite. Et honnêtement je ne pense pas désirer en __découvrir davantage._

Elle reposa le verre de whisky dont elle n'avait pas effleuré les rebords cette fois, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Elle avait retrouvé un regain d'assurance, basculant soudainement encore sur une nouvelle facette de son caractère.

_- Et c'est tout ?_ L'a retint Takashi.

_- Quoi d'autre ? On ne refera pas le passé. Vous étiez un corbeau qui voulait voler haut __dans le ciel. Une femme et un enfant ne faisaient pas parti de vos projets. Et vous avez __atteint votre but. Voilà qui résume Takashi Yamada. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez __oublié les vraies valeurs, celle qui avaient cours et ont toujours cours à Suzuran. Ne __serait-ce que l'honneur, être là pour ceux qui comptent autour de soi. Non, vous, vous __avez été aveuglé par le soleil que vous vouliez atteindre. Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter._

_- Tu sembles déçue ? _

Amako avait fait marche arrière, revenant vers le bureau.

_- Décue ? Non. Pour être déçue, il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose. Je ne m'attendais à __rien. Je m'en suis très bien sortie sans vous. J'ai toujours su ce que je vous devais, __quelque part._

_- Alors tu débarques ici en fanfaronnant. Et tout ça pour rien ?_

_- Ce devait être fait. Je devais vous faire face, les yeux dans les yeux, voir au moins une fois __mon père en chair et en os. C'est chose faite, je peux continuer d'avancer maintenant, car __je sais quelle page je tourne. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demande rien. Nous allons chacun __continuer notre route. Tu as oublié ce que c'était qu'être un corbeau, tu t'es enfermé dans __ta propre cage dorée en fait. Grand bien t'en fasse ! Moi, je resterais libre ! __Adieu, papa._

"Papa" Sans doute l'unique fois où elle prononcerait ce mot. Elle but d'une traite le verre de whisky à peine à moitié rempli et cette fois quitta la pièce, sans un regard de plus. Satisfaite, étrangement. Le cœur plus léger.

* * *

Amako était directement retournée au motel après avoir quitté sans encombre le club Venus. Elle rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emporté et passa un coup de fil, avant de se rendre à la gare. Elle acheta un billet pour le premier train en partance, mais qui ne serait là que d'ici trois quart d'heure. Elle s'installa alors sur un banc au niveau de la voie où le train desservirait.  
Pour patienter, elle avait ressorti un vieux carnet de croquis qu'elle avait emporté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une chose était sûre, sur ce point, cette fibre artistique elle l'avait hérité de sa mère. Elle ressentait de nouveau cette électrisante passion qui filait au bout de ses mains, une envie qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps.  
Tandis qu'elle esquissait, remplissant une feuille blanche de traits sombres, quelqu'un vint se poser juste à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle ne prêta sur l'instant pas plus attention que cela à cet évènement, puis lorsque l'inconnu fit entendre le son de sa voix, s'adressant à elle, elle arrêta tout net de dessiner.

_- Tu es douée._ Avait-il déclaré d'une voix douce et reconnaissable.

Elle jeta d'abord un regard en coin, découvrant des converses noires, puis remonta jusqu'à rencontrer le visage de leur propriétaire. Makoto. Elle referma brusquement son carnet et fixa d'un air indécis et sur la défensive son interlocuteur.

- _Qu'est-ce que fiches ici ?_ Lui lança-t-elle alors.

- _Toujours si peu amicale, à ce que je vois. Pourquoi tant d'animosité à mon égard ? Moi, __je t'aime bien._ Lui répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- _Arrêtes ton manège, ok._

Elle lui rendit bien malgré elle son sourire. Car au fond, il est vrai que du peu qu'elle avait vu de lui, elle aurait tendance à l'apprécier à la longue plutôt que l'effet inverse. Mais c'était dans son caractère de réagir toujours sur le qui-vive.

_Tu es venu me dire au revoir ?!_ Poursuivit-elle, d'une voix plus sympathique.

- _Quand tu veux, tu peux être gentille,_ plaisanta-t-il. _J'ai quelque chose pour toi. De la part du patron._

Il laissa apparaitre un paquet enroulé de papier marron qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, celle qu'elle ne voyait pas de là où elle était. Elle demeura interdite face à cette annonce.  
Pourquoi ? fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, puis succéda une curiosité légitime. Bien qu'elle se surprit de ne pas être plutôt indifférente face à cet objet.

_- Mais tu ne dois l'ouvrir qu'une fois dans le train, et celui-ci en marche. Pas avant. _Ajouta-t-il, avant de lui tendre le paquet dont elle se saisit.

Elle étudia celui-ci d'une mine intriguée. Il était assez petit, de forme rectangulaire. Elle n'osa le secouer, bien que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit. Elle le fourra dans son sac en bandoulière, de même que sa planche à dessin. Ce sac qui lui faisait office de « sac à main » » pour fille, mais comme elle avait toujours été un peu garçon manqué, elle n'en avait jamais possédé qui puisse vraiment porter cette appellation.

- _Et il ne pouvait pas me le remettre lui-même ?!_ S'offusqua-t-elle.

Makoto eut un petit sourire en coin face à cette attitude revêche qu'elle vouait toujours envers Takashi.

_- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais connais-tu vraiment Takashi ? Tu te permets de __le juger, mais as-tu pris la peine de creuser le personnage ?_

Comment osait-il ? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, cela ne le concernait effectivement pas. Pourtant, il est vrai que la tristesse et la colère devaient fatalement obscurcir son jugement. Un avis extérieur pourrait alors sans doute s'avérer intéressant. Qui plus est, Makoto ne devait pas être n'importe qui, plus que le simple coursier de son père, de toute évidence.

_-__ J'ai du temps à tuer. Vas-y, je t'écoute. _

_- Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin lorsque ton père a débarqué dans cette ville, guère plus __âgé que toi qu'il était d'ailleurs. Il avait débarqué avec pour seul bagage qu'un sac __militaire et son adresse au combat. Il est descendu dans le même motel que toi, qui __existait déjà à l'époque. Moi, j'étais un gosse des rues, à peine 9 ans, que je trainais déjà __et connaissait tout les sombres secrets de cette petite ville. Takashi avait besoin d'un __guide au début, pour le rencarder notamment sur qui tenait quelle place ici bas. Il était __ambitieux et épris de liberté, comme aucun autre. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais revu cette soif __de liberté jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre pour la première fois.  
C'est __drôle, mais avant même de savoir qui tu étais, tu m'as fait penser à lui. J'ai retrouvé un __peu de ce qu'il était, et il est vrai de ce qu'il a perdu, en toi.  
__Bref. Quand Takashi a débarqué, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, devenir le maitre des lieux. __Créer sa propre faction et avoir main mise sur le monde caché de cette ville. Il l'a arpenté __de part en part, consciencieusement, afin d'y dénicher toute les grosses têtes et de les __battre. Il s'en est pris des coups dans la gueule et des allers-retours à l'hosto, je peux te le __dire ! Mais il se relevait toujours, et n'abandonnait jamais. Un peu comme toi, tu vois.  
__Un jour, il m'a confié qu'il avait tout plaqué, tout sacrifié pour réaliser ce rêve. C'était __peut-être absurde, idiot, égoïste… mais il en éprouvait le besoin absolu et inconditionnel. __Il avait besoin de réaliser ce but pour se sentir enfin libre et accompli, pour combler le __vide qu'il ressentait. Il a réussi, la griserie de la victoire suprême. Cela a duré quelques __temps, puis pernicieusement l'euphorie a laissé place à un certain goût amer._

_- Tu vas me dire qu'il a soudain réalisé que cela ne comblerait jamais le vide et qu'il aurait __mieux fait de ne pas laisser ses amis et sa famille derrière lui _? Grommela Amako, un tantinet irritée.

_- Pas du tout. Je crois qu'aucune expérience ou choix de vie n'est mauvais, s'il en ressort __au moins quelque chose. Il a réalisé son rêve. Il a pu voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. __Et il a apporté à cette ville une force qui lui manquait._

_- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Cela ne change en rien l'opinion que j'ai de lui… _Souffla-t-elle à demi-mots.

_- Pourtant tu devrais comprendre ce qui l'animait alors…_

_- Quand bien même ! Il a agi en lâche en se comportant de la sorte avec ma mère._

_- As-tu seulement compris qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié…_

_- Ca ne suffit pas._

Sur ce, elle se leva, agacée de cette discussion et se dressa debout juste en face de Makoto qui n'avait pas bougé.

_- Pourquoi plaides-tu en sa faveur ? Parce que c'est ton boss ?! _

_- Pas du tout. Il ne m'a rien demandé, qui plus est. Je voulais simplement éclaircir un peu __les choses. Tu fonces tête baissée sans prendre la peine de regarder vraiment._

_- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, tu ne me connais pas._

_- C'est vrai._ Admit-il en se levant à son tour et en se tenant face à elle. _Mais toi non plus, __sinon pourquoi serais-tu venue…_

Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se targuait de tout savoir, mais le plus rageant était qu'il visait juste !

_- Bref. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire._ Reprit-il. _Tiens._

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier plié en deux sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

- _Si jamais l'envie t'en prenait de repasser par ici, passe un coup de fil avant. Certains gars __n'ont toujours pas digéré ton tour de piste à travers la ville. Et ils ne savent pas qui tu es. __Mesure de précaution._

Elle glissa le papier dans une de ses poches, le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Elle ne dénigra ni n'affirma pas cette possibilité de revenir ici un jour.

L'hôtesse d'annonce de la gare fit entendre sa voix douce et métallique informant l'entrée en gare du train en partance pour la ville de Tokyo.

_- Bon. C'est mon train._ Déclara machinalement Amako, histoire de briser le silence étrange qui s'était installé.

- _Je sais. Bon voyage, alors. Et à bientôt, Amako Amane._

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos en direction de la sortie.  
Encore un drôle de type ce Makoto, mais dans le bon sens.

Une fois à bord du train, elle ressortit le paquet marron de son sac, le fixant encore un moment, hésitante à l'ouvrir ou pas. Qu'espérait-il accomplir avec ce présent inattendu ? Néanmoins elle ne le percevait pas comme homme à faire des courbettes par ce biais, pas son genre assurément. Autre chose motivait le geste.  
Le train n'était pas encore en marche, il lui restait quelques minutes pour se décider. Elle porta son regard au travers de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle était attablée et qui donnait sur le quai qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'attarda sur le banc sur lequel elle s'était assise avec Makoto. Elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait raconté, elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans cette ville. Tout était encore trop récent, trop vif dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir prendre le recul nécessaire.

Le train se mit brusquement en route, lentement, dans un bruit sourd. Elle vit le quai défilait, laissant rapidement place à quelques morceaux éparses de la ville, avant que tout ne disparaisse.

Elle délaissa le paquet dans un coin et reprit son carnet de croquis afin de terminer le dessin qu'elle avait commencé avant d'être interrompue par Makoto, de quoi occuper son esprit par autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais été autant inspirée, le trait fluide du crayon glissant avec une agilité et une ferveur sans pareille. Finalement, elle acheva son dessin avant d'être arrivée à destination.

* * *

_**A suivre^^**_


	17. Troublantes vérités

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

**_Hey ! Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, pleins de rebondissements^^  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) _**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Troublantes vérités**_

* * *

De nouveau une étrange sensation reprit le dessus sur elle. Elle prit le paquet qui n'avait, naturellement, pas bougé et qui attendait qu'on le déballe. Du moins s'imaginait-elle.  
Elle défit avec délicatesse l'un des coins et fit glisser le contenu hors de son emballage. Une boite noire de forme rectangulaire, à n'en pas douter une boite destinée à renfermer un bijou. Cela la plongea encore davantage dans sa perplexité.  
Elle ouvrit le petit coffret qui dévoila en premier lieu du papier à lettre à l'allure vieillie, comme ces anciennes correspondances que l'on écrivait à la plume et que l'on cachetait à la cire. Celle qui s'offrait à elle était simplement pliée en trois sur la longueur, sans davantage d'indication. Amako s'en empara et la déplia, avec des gestes toujours subtils. Ce qui la frappa d'abord fut l'écriture, soignée, au stylo à plume noire, légèrement oblique. Elle était fluide et marquée, dansante mais ferme. Puis en second lieu, elle lut son prénom, « Amako », sobrement rédigé en guise d'en-tête, sans le superflu d'un « chère » ou affilié. D'une certaine façon, elle s'appropria cette introduction comme une marque de respect de la part de Takashi. Elle parcourut ensuite le reste de la missive, qui se voulait brève et directement à l'essentiel, à l'image de son auteur en somme.

« _Amako,_

_Quelques soient tes sentiments à mon égard, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, crois-le ou non.  
__Tu ressembles beaucoup à Sakura sur bien des points, et ta visite m'a rappelé à de douloureux souvenirs.  
__Je ne serais jamais un père, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je suis certain qu'au fond tu comprends.  
__Néanmoins, je peux au moins faire une chose pour toi.  
__Voici un objet que j'aurais voulu te remettre moi-même, mais on peut dire que tu ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé l'occasion ! C'est ta mère qui me l'a confié lorsque je suis parti, pour me protéger et réaliser mes rêves disait-elle. Il te revient de droit, aujourd'hui. Et tu en auras sans doute plus besoin que moi désormais...  
__Je constate que quoi je fasse, j'en reviendrais toujours à Suzuran et aux Corbeaux. Ce que tu m'as dit était juste, et ton punch était impressionnant !_

_Prend ton envol !_

_Takashi Yamada »_

Elle replia la lettre et la laissa sur le côté, un étrange sentiment naissant au fond d'elle. Ces mots l'avaient frappée, nul doute, mais de quelle manière c'était encore flou.

Le reste du contenu était dissimulé par un tissu bleu nuit au toucher soyeux qu'Amako souleva pour découvrir une bague, Un anneau en acier, assez large et d'une simplicité troublante. Il pendait au bout d'une chaine en argent. Mais lorsqu'elle l'étudia avec plus de minutie, elle découvrit l'envol d'un corbeau en filigrane sur la moitié de la longueur. Elle en fut totalement ébahie. En pensant que cela avait été un présent de sa mère pour son père, c'était d'une authenticité remarquable. Elle le connaissait à ce point et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, comme elle lui avait expliqué, mais Amako n'avait pas voulu entendre à cette époque, elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait changé... Aujourd'hui elle comprenait, plus que jamais et plus qu'elle ne l'aurait envisagé. Cela lui fila comme une claque en plein visage. Comme si pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était volontairement laissé aveugler par des œillères qu'elle refusait obstinément de retirer.  
Tandis qu'elle caressait la surface de l'objet, le retournant entre ses doigts, elle découvrit une autre chose gravait sur son métal. A l'intérieur, en caractère japonais le mot « liberté » était inscrit, juste à l'opposé de la partie du corbeau. Cela l'interpella un instant. Une sombre ironie se dissimulait derrière ce leitmotiv. Un anneau symbolisant une attache mais voulant exprimer la liberté. La « liberté » que son père avait gagné sur certains aspects seulement. A noter que le kanji utilisé signifiait liberté dans le sens de « libérer », « rendre libre ». Une manière sans doute pour sa mère de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que c'est pour cela qu'elle le libérait de son amour et des entraves que cela supposer sur le long terme, afin qu'il puisse prendre son envol comme il le voulait, en toute liberté, sans regarder en arrière.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'objet l'émerveilla et cela, elle ne pouvait le nier, lui allait droit au cœur.  
Et en y songeant, elle avait effectivement aperçu une chaine au cou de Takashi, dont l'extrémité avait été dissimulée par sa chemise. Peut-être, sans doute même, était-ce ce pendentif qu'il portait alors...

* * *

Lorsque le train arriva à la station de Tokyo, Amako retrouva Bandô sur le parvis de la gare, toujours fièrement installé sur sa moto. Elle avança alors vers lui.

_- Salut !_

_- Ca va ? Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un coup de fil de ta part, à nouveau..._

_- Je ne voyais personne d'autre à qui téléphoner._

_- Ah non ? Et Serizawa ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça..._ Répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire que Bandô lui rendit.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, un lien particulier s'était noué entre eux, à l'instar d'un frère et d'une sœur sans doute, bien qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas vraiment compte.

- _Tu es bien amochée encore, dis-moi ! _

_- Ouais..._Sourit à nouveau Amako. _Mais je m'en remettrais ! _

_- Je n'en doutes pas ! J'espère qu'ils en ont pris pour leur grade, bien que je te fasses __confiance pour ça ceci dit !_

_- Oui, t'en fais pas pour ça. En tout cas, ce fut un bon défouloir je dois bien l'avouer. _

_- Alors je t'emmène où ? _

_- Chez moi, je pense. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos !_

Sur ce, elle grimpa derrière lui et ils s'engagèrent sur la route, en direction donc de son appartement.

Évidemment, elle lui offrit un truc à boire pour la peine et ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Essentiellement de banalités. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé là-bas, et il n'éprouvait pas spécialement la curiosité de le savoir. C'est ainsi qu'était leur relation. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, étrangement. Et lui pouvait penser à tout sauf à ce qui le préoccupait en sa présence. Un bon compromis. Un intermède pour tout deux.  
Il but une bière avant de s'en aller, et la laisser se reposer.

* * *

Elle avait pris une douche et s'était installée sur le canapé, profitant enfin d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, peu de temps après, finalement, que Bandô l'ait quittée. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne, et surtout, à part Bandô, tout le monde la pensait encore absente.

Qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant Serizawa sur son seuil. Le visage de ce dernier se rassombrit d'ailleurs brusquement lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, à la fois vivement et doucement, et effleura sa joue.

_- Qui t'as fait ça ?_ Murmura-t-il sans colère, du moins en surface.

Amako eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle passa sa main sur celle de Tamao.

_- Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas._

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, son regard automnale plongé dans le sien.

_- Vraiment ?  
__Tu disparais plusieurs jours sans même me dire où et pourquoi, alors que cela __semblait important, et lorsque tu reviens, je te retrouve avec le visage marqué des __suites immanquablement de violents affrontements.  
__Et tu voudrais que je ne m'inquiète pas ?  
__Tu es libre de vivre comme tu l'entends, Amako. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, __bon sang ne saurait mentir. Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas m'en faire pour toi._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce discours.

_- Bien résumé..._

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle décapsula à nouveau deux canettes et ils se posèrent sur le canapé.

_- Comment as-tu su que j'étais rentrée ?_ Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Serizawa lui sourit, de ce petit sourire malicieux qui le caractérisait,

-_ Le hasard... comme quoi ! Je t'ai simplement aperçue à un coin de rue, en compagnie __de Bandô. Il est l'un de tes amis ?_ Demanda-t-il sans arrière pensée.

_- Ah ! Oui, je pense que l'on peut le considérer comme tel._

Ils ne s'épanchèrent pas davantage sur la question. Serizawa n'était pas du genre possessif ou jaloux, elle était libre de trainer avec qui elle voulait.  
Le sujet dévia plutôt sur la raison de son absence et son silence sur ce fait, ce qui revêtait un intérêt plus grand.

Elle finit alors par tout lui raconter. Et s'excusa même de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Elle avait voulu, autant que possible, régler cela seule, sans faire intervenir qui que ce soit, de près ou de loin. Même Bandô ne savait pas tout au final, bien qu'il devait quand même se douter de certaines choses. Idem pour Hiroshi.

Comme attendu, Serizawa n'était ni vexer, ni en colère, ni quoi que soit d'autres vis-à-vis de ses choix. Elle apprécia néanmoins de tout lui révéler enfin. Elle lui montra même le présent que lui avait fait Takashi et qu'elle portait autour de son cou, bien à l'abri des regards sous ses vêtements. Serizawa évita d'y faire allusion, c'était trop personnel et trop récent, mais cela semblait être pour lui un pas en avant qu'elle accepte de le porter en sachant que cela venait de son père. A moins qu'elle ne se focalise uniquement sur la source première de l'objet, à savoir sa mère, mais c'était peu probable.

_- Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? _

Sous-entendait maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la trace de son père et de ce qu'elle cherchait, ce fragment de son existence qui lui avait manqué et d'avoir en quelque sorte régler ses comptes avec lui.

-_ J'en sais rien, _soupira-t-elle en s'adossant contre le coussin_. Continuer mon chemin.  
__Je me plais bien à Tokyo ! Yoshi est cool, et puis j'ai rencontré des gens __intéressants..._

Elle lui lança un regard particulier à cette phrase, auquel il répondit d'un sourire complice.

- _Bon et Suzuran alors ? Quel temps y fait-il depuis ? _

_- Nuageux, je dirais.  
__Genji a voulu se frotter à Rindaman. Il doit croire qu'une fois vaincu, Suzuran lui __appartiendra. Mais il a perdu. Pourtant il persiste à vouloir le défier, encore et encore._

_- Rindaman ?_

_- Ah oui, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le voir lors de tes passages à Suzuran. Il est __ultra balèze. Techniquement, c'est lui le plus fort du bahut mais c'est un solitaire. Il se __fiche totalement de la lutte de pouvoir entre les élèves pour conquérir le lycée._

_- Et donc, tu en penses quoi ? _

-_ Genji est une tête de mule, il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne, Mais ce n'est pas en __agissant ainsi qu'il réunira le lycée, au contraire. Il continue à se la jouer solo._

Ce que Serizawa se garda bien de dire c'est qu'il avait observé les duels qui avaient eu lieu jusqu'alors entre Genji et Rindaman, et de ce qu'il avait vu Genji pouvait parfaitement sur le long terme espérer rivaliser avec Rindaman.

- _Et Tokio, comment va-t-il ?_

_- Bien. Mais il doit rester prudent. On ne se bat pas trop en ce moment... c'est plutôt __calme._

_- Ca n'a pas l'air de te rassurer._

_- Non. C'est rarement bon signe, surtout à Suzuran. Après ce qui s'est passé cette __année, je m'attends encore à des rebondissements... Et puis Genji est trop impulsif, __en tant que boss de Suzuran tout repose sur lui, si jamais il fait un pas de travers..._

Malgré le ressentiment légitime qu'il pouvait éprouver envers celui qui l'avait détrôné, cela allait bien au delà de ça. Il ne faisait que jauger objectivement les faits et les risques. Et on sentait qu'il n'était pas du tout confiant quand à la suite. Il laissait transparaitre une certaine affection pour Suzuran. Après tout, quelles raisons avaient de son côté motivé sa conquête du bahut des Corbeaux ? Amako ne le savait pas vraiment... Mais une chose était sûre, elles déviaient de celle de Genji, pour qui Suzuran n'était rien d'autre qu'un faire-valoir face à son père, une manière de régler leurs comptes. Du moins au départ. Certes il faisait mal les choses, mais au fond il n'était pas si indifférent que cela au sort de ses camarades, Amako en était persuadée, surtout après leur entrevue à l'hôpital.

Elle se leva ensuite et sortit de son sac, posé négligemment à côté de la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, son carnet de croquis qu'elle tendit à Serizawa.

_- J'aimerais te montrer ça,_ expliqua-t-elle.

C'était un carnet récent qu'elle avait acheté juste avant de prendre le train pour aller voir Takashi, sous l'impulsion du moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'y avait donc qu'un seul dessin à l'intérieur pour l'instant.

Tamao l'ouvrit et découvrit sur la seconde page un dessin réalisé en noir et blanc, avec quelques touches de couleurs spécialement choisies. Il fut un peu surpris en reconnaissant la scène qu'elle avait dépeint, ce fameux jour où il affronta Genji. L'œuvre les représentait tout deux lorsqu'ils s'étaient tenus face pour engager leur duel final. Les couleurs agrémentées de pointes rouges, orangées et jaune, habilement enchevêtrées avec le noir du crayon principal, décrivaient le ciel qui déclinait alors derrière eux à ce moment là. Le dessin était magnifique et avait su saisir toute la beauté et la force de cet instant.

_- Tu es douée, _ s'extasia-t-il. _J'ignorais que tu savais dessiner, aussi bien. _

_- Si tu connaissais tout de moi dès le départ, ce ne serait pas intéressant tu en __conviens._ Répondit-elle charmeuse.

-_ Et pourquoi nous avoir dessiné ?_

- _Je ne sais pas trop en fait... une question de feeling. Tu sais le dessin c'est un peu __comme un combat, tu ne sais jamais vraiment quand ça va te prendre ou pourquoi. __Ca vient et ça t'enivre, c'est tout. Et une fois que tu es dedans, tu te laisse porter, sans __en concevoir clairement le résultat final. __Je crois que ce combat entre toi et Genji m'aura marquée à jamais, c'était vraiment __un beau combat comme il est rare d'en voir au final. J'ai voulu capturer cet instant._

Amako lui reprit le carnet des mains qu'elle déposa sur la table basse du salon, tandis que Tamao se relevait pour se tenir juste à quelques centimètres d'elle.

_- Je devrais peut-être te laisser te reposer..._

Mais ses yeux pétillants exprimaient tout autre chose.  
C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se rapprochèrent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent.  
Amako le fit doucement reculer de quelques pas et se rasseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Puis Tamao lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille et se releva tout en la portant, les jambes d'Amako enroulaient autour de ses hanches. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il vint la rejoindre se penchant au dessus d'elle, prenant appui sur un côté, et lui offrant de nouveau le goût de ses lèvres. Il passa sa main sur son ventre sous son débardeur, tandis qu'elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénués de laque.

Tamao resta donc et passa la nuit avec elle. Il ne repartit que le lendemain midi.  
Moins de repos qu'Amako ne l'avait préconisé, mais la contre-partie en valait la peine...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, elle rendit visite à Hiroshi. Elle avait besoin d'aller le voir. Après tout, il s'agissait un peu de son oncle en définitive. Quelle drôle de famille, avec ces corbeaux et ces cerisiers en fleurs ! Mais en vérité, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Elle débarqua à son domicile en fin de journée, pour être sûre qu'il soit là et pas au boulot.  
Hiroshi lui proposa un verre qu'elle déclina cette fois-ci. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle était allée trouver Takashi dans son repaire, la manière dont elle y parvint et ce qui s'en suivit ensuite, leur échange plutôt tumultueux. Elle évoqua vaguement le paquet qu'il lui avait transmis, mais sans entrer dans les détails.

_- Pourquoi es-tu venue me raconter ça ? _

Il semblait en effet un peu désappointé par ses révélations.

_- Je ne sais pas en fait... Juste comme ça._

Elle se rendait compte que depuis qu'elle était rentrée, cet état d'esprit devenait une constance. Mais pourtant, elle ressentait les choses plus clairement, un peu comme si elle avait été libérée d'un poids sur son cœur.

_- Eh bien, je suis content que l'es fait. Tu comptes le revoir ?_

_- Takashi ? Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas._

Son ignorance, cette fois, était bel et bien ressentie comme telle. La question était encore toute entière. Une part d'elle ne concevait absolument pas de revoir un jour Takashi, elle en avait fini avec lui. Mais une autre part d'elle, plus discrète mais bien réelle, n'était pas aussi catégorique sur cette idée et pouvait vaguement l'envisager, contre toute attente. Seul l'avenir en déciderait.

Amako aborda ensuite un autre sujet connexe, celui qui l'avait effleurée la dernière fois.

_- Peux-tu me parler d'eux ? A l'époque... _

Elle était en effet toujours curieuse d'en savoir plus, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Takashi lui raconta alors leur première rencontre avec Sakura.  
Lui et son frère marchaient tranquillement en ville, Takashi ayant séché les cours et Hiroshi étant en journée de repos. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les échos d'une dispute dans une ruelle adjacente, cela les intrigua, d'autant que Takashi n'était jamais contre un nouveau combat potentiel. Ils bifurquèrent donc en direction de l'impasse et y découvrirent une jeune fille aux prises avec une bande de mecs qui cherchaient apparemment à s'amuser et à la tourmenter. Ce qui les surprit au premier coup d'œil fut que leur proie se débattait avec férocité et leur répondait sans craindre de subir leurs coups. Elle ne se battait pas pour autant mais ne les ménageait pas. Elle ne se serait sans doute pas fait prier pour se soustraire à leur encerclement s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux. Cela amusa en quelque sorte Takashi et son frère, qui bien sûr vinrent à sa « rescousse ». Ils laminèrent les gars en quelques coups.  
Le plus surprenant fut que contrairement à d'autres filles dans sa situation, elle adopta un comportement troublant aux élans rebelles, et c'est ce qui scella l'attirance de Takashi à son égard. Elle les remercia sobrement, d'un air blasé même et leur demanda une clope. Pourtant Takashi portait alors l'uniforme noir des Corbeaux connu entre tous, et Hiroshi à l'époque était plutôt dans le style punk, pas de quoi rassurer et vouloir rester en telle compagnie pour la plupart des gens.  
Sakura pour les remercier de l'avoir débarrassée de ses emmerdeurs leur paya un coup à boire. Et la suite se développa d'elle même. Ils se revirent, passèrent du temps ensemble. Et Sakura et Takashi finirent par sortir ensemble.

- _Ta mère ne se battait pas, Ca a toujours été l'apanage de ton père dans leur couple. __Mais elle avait un sacré caractère et ne se laissait certainement pas faire. Elle était __capable de balancer une droite quand on lui prenait les nerfs.  
Il existait une alchimie __particulière entre elle et mon frère, que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre... Comme __je te le disais, elle savait le canaliser et l'apaiser._

_- Et toi dans l'histoire ? Ca ne devait pas être drôle de se retrouver au milieu..._

La question sembla mettre mal à l'aise Hiroshi, qui se resservit un verre de vodka. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle s'intéresse à son cas, après tout. Et puis le sujet avait en vérité laissé des plaies encore béantes, cachées quelque part en lui. Et depuis l'arrivée d'Amako dans sa vie, cela avait refait surface.

Devant l'hésitation d'Hiroshi, Amako en conclut qu'il y avait un malaise dans l'histoire.

_- Oh tu sais, je commençais à travailler à l'époque, au final je ne passais pas tant de __temps que ça avec eux._

_- Et c'est tout ?..._Insista-t-elle quand même.

Hiroshi soupira et s'alluma une cigarette, balançant négligemment le paquet sur la table basse ronde qui faisait office de table de salon et qui se tenait entre lui et Amako.

_- Tu veux tout savoir toi, hein ?!_

Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, effectivement, elle ne comptait pas reculer. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse autant le déranger.

_- Après tout, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, Cela ne changera pas grand chose que tu le __sache... Mais je te préviens, je te dis ce qu'il en est et c'est tout. On en reparlera plus __jamais._

Amako acquiesça à sa requête.

- _Si j'en ai tant voulu que ça de la façon dont a agi mon frère vis-à-vis de Sakura, et __qui a conduit à notre froid, c'est parce que Sakura était bien plus pour moi que la __petite amie de Takashi. On avait tout les deux eu des vues sur ta mère, mais il a __obtenu sa préférence... et j'ai dû m'avouer vaincu. Pourtant je n'ai jamais pu effacer __les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais tellement en __colère contre Takashi. Elle méritait mieux._

Amako tomba littéralement des nues face à cette confession. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, soupçonné une telle chose. Cela lui fit voir le tableau sous un relief nouveau. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup, ce qu'Hiroshi remarqua évidemment.

_- Enfin, pas de quoi en faire un drame. C'est la vie, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. __Sakura est venue me voir après le départ de Takashi, pour me faire ses adieux à __son tour. J'ai voulu la retenir, lui promettant que moi que je m'occuperais d'elle, et __de toi. Mais elle était comme mon frère à cet égard, avide d'une certaine liberté. __Elle a donc pris son envol elle aussi et fait son nid ailleurs. Au final, il n'y a que __moi qui suis resté sur terre..._

Hiroshi en termina là, semblant néanmoins toujours plongé dans ses pensées.  
Amako se décida alors à dire quelque chose.

_- Je veux bien un verre en fait. _

Hiroshi s'exécuta et lui servit à boire.

_- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi curieuse._

_- T'en fais pas pour ça, va ! C'est pas si mal d'en avoir reparler après tout ce temps._

_- Et depuis, toi et Takashi ne vous êtes jamais revu ou reparlé ? _

_- Non. Mais je crois que d'une certaine façon, chacun a continué à suivre un peu et __de loin l'évolution de l'autre. Je ne doute pas qu'il sache où j'en suis, de même que __moi je sais où il en est. Et puis, on avait toujours été destinés à emprunter des voies __différentes et à se séparer. Le déclencheur fut Sakura, comme ça aurait pu être une __autre raison._

Cela expliquait aussi comment Takashi avait si vite deviné que c'était son frère qui l'avait rencardé, étant toujours sur Tokyo.

_- Je ne pense pas que ça change grand chose d'avoir satisfait ta curiosité..._

_- Ca offre de nouvelles fenêtres sur le passé, et c'est déjà pas mal. _

Elle repartit de chez Hiroshi en début de soirée et rentra directement chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle dormit toute la journée et le soir elle se rendit au _Dark Fury_, non pas pour reprendre du service car elle avait encore quelques jours de congé, mais pour aller voir Yoshi, ce qui était la moindre des choses.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bar, les locaux étaient peu fréquentés. Elle s'installa au comptoir, Yoshi l'ayant vu dès qu'elle était entrée, son visage satisfait de la revoir. Il l'accueillit évidemment à bras ouvert, ne l'interrogeant guère plus sur les résultats de sa quête, et s'enquit uniquement de savoir si tout allait bien pour elle. Il avait toujours été habitué à la voir avec des marques de coups et se doutait bien de leur provenance, connaissant le caractère de sa protégée.  
Yoshi lui indiqua que c'était plus calme ces temps-ci, confirmant en quelque sorte les dires de Serizawa à cet égard.

_- Il y a ton ami là-haut, si tu veux,_ l'informa-t-il, tandis qu'ils servaient deux pintes de bière. _Tu pourrais lui apporter ça en même temps, s'il te plaît. J'ai un coup de fil __urgent à passer._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander à qui il faisait allusion que Yoshi s'était déjà éclipsé. Elle gravit donc les escaliers menant au premier étage.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint ce fut pour constater que le niveau était encore plus désert qu'en bas. Elle balaya les lieux d'un bref regard pour finalement apercevoir une silhouette familière dans le coin gauche de l'étage. Une chevelure blonde, des fléchettes en main : Izaki évidemment. Seul, ce qui la surprit un peu.  
Il se tenait dos à elle et venait tout juste de commencer une partie, il ne la remarqua donc pas tout de suite. De son côté, elle ressentit tout à coup une certaine fébrilité. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce fameux combat entre GPS et l'Armée de Serizawa. Il y avait donc beaucoup de choses qui étaient demeurées en suspens entre eux, et cela suscita malgré elle sa nervosité, bien qu'elle n'en décèle pas clairement la source.  
Elle prit une inspiration et s'engagea donc vers lui.  
Elle déposa les deux verres sur la table haute et ronde qui se dressait juste à côté non loin de lui. Izaki se retourna alors vers elle, sans surprises, comme s'il l'avait détectée dès qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de l'étage. Cela la déconcertait toujours autant de voir à quel point il pouvait faire preuve d'un certain sixième sens.  
Elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets, tandis qu'Izaki récupérait ses fléchettes toutes plantées dans le mille à chaque fois. Impressionnant. Puis il vint vers elle, se délestant de ses fléchettes sur la table et buvant une gorgée de bière.

_- Salut,_ lança-t-il enfin.

_- Salut,_ lui répondit-elle simplement.

_- Ca va ?_ Continua-t-il, ayant naturellement remarqué les traces de coups qui ornaient toujours son visage.

Il eut envie de tendre la main pour mieux l'examiner mais s'en retint.  
Sachant qu'il faisait allusion entre autre à ses bleus, elle le rassura.

_- Ce n'est rien. Et je vais bien. Et toi ? _

_- Bien._

Elle sentait comme un malaise entre eux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle amorça donc un autre sujet.

_- Je n'ai pas oublié qu'on avait des affaires en cours._

_- Hmm, c'est vrai,_ rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe d'indifférence.  
_Mais je passe mon tour,_ ajouta-t-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée et de retourner à son jeu.

Amako se releva alors à son tour et le suivit, mécontente et surprise.

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu_, signifia-t-il sans intonation.

_- On avait passé un accord, je te rappelle. _

Izaki pivota finalement vers elle, lui accordant cette fois toute son attention. Il plongea son regard chargé d'intensité dans le sien, un regard froid et désinvolte.

_- Mais si je t'éclate ta petite gueule, j'en connais un qui risque de ne pas apprécier...  
__Allez sans rancune !_

Evidemment lui aussi savait pour elle et Tamao, comme à peu près tout le monde au final...  
Izaki s'apprêtait à relancer une nouvelle fléchette quand Amako lui saisit le bras pour l'en empêcher.

_- Hey ! _

_- Quoi ? _Balança-t-il tout en dégageant son bras.

Elle s'était rapprochée, le dévisageant. Puis, sans prévenir, elle lui décocha une puissante droite.

_- T'as pas le droit de revenir sur ta parole !_

Elle le saisit des deux mains par le col de sa chemise.

_- Je fais ce que je veux, t'entends ! Serizawa n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Alors bats- __toi !_

Izaki se dégagea à nouveau de son emprise et la repoussa, mais sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Puis il se dirigea vers la cible, y rangeant les fléchettes. Amako le suivit évidemment, son attitude lui avait mit les nerfs et elle ne comptait pas en rester là.

_- Ne me dis pas que t'as peur, je te croirais pas. Alors il est où le problème ? _

_- Tu veux le savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _

Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de nerfs, bien que cela s'exprime davantage chez Amako. Mais il fallait d'autant plus se méfier du calme apparent d'Izaki. Celui-ci ne tarda pas en effet à la plaquer contre le mur, un bras en travers de la gorge sans pour autant forcer sur sa prise.

_- T'as pas compris ? Si j'ai pas envie de te cogner, c'est parce que... je t'apprécie, plus __que je ne le devrais en fait. Tu comprends. C'est pour ça que je suis incapable de te __frapper... je ne veux pas._

Ils se fixèrent ainsi dans les yeux un instant, puis Izaki recula. Amako demeura totalement désarçonnée. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle n'avait en fait pas réaliser que son intérêt à son encontre allait jusque là. Quelle idiote. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle resta comme tétanisée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Izaki eut un petit sourire amer, puis détourna les talons dans l'intention de quitter les lieux.

_- Attends ! Je..._

_- T'en fais pas ! Je te demande rien. Et il n'y a rien à dire. _Précisa-t-il sans même se retourner, simplement en pivotant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Elle voulut protester mais les mots restèrent bloquer. Elle le regarda donc reprendre sa veste sur son tabouret et redescendre sans même avoir fini sa consommation.

* * *

**_Bon je vous avouerais avoir hésité sur pas mal de passages dans ce chapitre... J'espère avoir fait les bons choix et que vous appréciez la manière dont les choses évoluent !_**


	18. Vis chaque instant comme il vient

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui se réinscrit dans la trame des films et reprend donc avec Crows Zero II.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai encore pleins de petites choses à vous narrer avant la fin de ma fic ! Des rebondissements, des séquences émotions seront encore là^^ _

_J'en profite pour dire un très grand merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent et qui me soutiennent ! =) _

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Vis chaque instant comme il vient**_

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, elle avait rejoint la bande de Serizawa à leur nouveau lieu de rassemblement, à savoir une station de service désaffectée juste à côté du bahut. N'étant plus à la tête de Suzuran, ils avaient dû prendre quartier ailleurs. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien installés dans ce nouvel emplacement. Evidemment l'endroit étant jouxté au lycée, les murs en étaient tagués avec la même ferveur, ainsi que les vestiges de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Ils avaient aménagés la place principale à l'instar de leur QG de début d'année : des tabourets, une table pour jouer au mahjong ou aux cartes, des canapés usés, et même un barbecue et un jeu de fléchette grossièrement fait maison. Un délire de Serizawa, évidemment. Il lui restait encore à peaufiner les « fléchettes » ceci dit.  
D'autres objets étranges et insolites dans un tel endroit trainaient par-ci, par-là. Comme ce tableau d'une montagne, à la dominance bleue, qui venait détonné avec la grisaille alentours. Amako n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à savoir qui l'avait peint, mais cela alimentait pourtant beaucoup sa curiosité.

Ce jour là était plutôt agréable, un temps clair légèrement voilé laissant apparaître par à-coup quelques rayons de soleil.  
Amako avait depuis repris le boulot, et avec, son train de vie habituel, bien que plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée au final. Cependant le calme dure rarement...  
Elle n'avait pas revu Izaki depuis leur confrontation au bar et elle en gardait toujours un goût amer, elle n'aimait pas que les choses demeurent ainsi. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait été tentée, à plusieurs reprises, d'aller le trouver et de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais pour dire quoi ? Comme l'avait fait remarquer Izaki, il n'y avait guère plus à ajouter, et il n'attendait rien d'elle. Pour autant, cela continuait de remuer son esprit. Elle devait bien avouer, qui plus est, éprouver une certaine affection pour le blondinet, mais sans doute pas au même point que lui apparemment. Elle en venait même à se demander ce qui serait arrivé si Serizawa n'avait pas été là. Mais toutes ces pensées étaient vaines et ne rimaient à rien, aussi s'était-elle résignée pour l'instant à accepter cette situation.  
Ces derniers temps, elle trainait souvent avec la bande de Serizawa pendant ses jours de congé. Suzuran était devenue aujourd'hui un lieu de rendez-vous et d'échanges. Les élèves connaissaient tous son visage et savaient qu'il ne fallait pas tenter quoi que ce soit à son encontre. La plupart se tenait d'ailleurs à l'écart, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne voyait et ne cotoyait que les potes de Tamao. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de croiser Genji et d'échanger quelques salutations, mais sans plus. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle faisait partie d'un clan, elle avait choisi son côté, le côté de Serizawa et non celui de GPS. Ainsi, elle se trouvait très souvent à la station, et les rares passants qui venaient à emprunter la route d'à-côté jetaient des regards furtifs et interrogateurs en apercevant cette fille en compagnie d'élèves d'aussi mauvaise réputation, mais ils ne cherchaient évidemment jamais plus loin.

Donc ce jour là, comme beaucoup d'autres jours, tout le monde était réuni et passait le temps comme il le pouvait. Car c'était aussi un peu ça Suzuran, des jeunes ne sachant pas quoi faire de leur vie et trouvant dans le combat une exaltation à nul pareil.  
Tamao, Tokaji et Tokio s'étaient installés autour de la petite table et jouaient aux cartes. Shoji et Manabu étaient occupés à parcourir des magazines de mangas, et Takeshi veillait sur le barbec qui commençait à dégager une bonne odeur de fumée. Amako quand à elle était assise sur le canapé à côté de Tokaji, et observait la partie de cartes qui se déroulait et qui était assez drôle.  
L'atmosphère était donc à la détente, et cela était bien parti pour se poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des cours.

Mais alors que Serizawa tentait de gagner du temps pour avoir de meilleures cartes, arrachant un sourire à Amako qui s'amusait toujours de le voir essayer de gruger, un gars fit soudain irruption, se ramassant littéralement sur les fils grillagés qui entouraient les lieux. Il venait apparemment de réaliser une course effrénée jusqu'ici. Les gars stoppérent donc leur partie, les cartes toujours en main, et se retournèrent surpris vers cet intrus, manifestement pas si étranger que ça à leurs yeux. Un certain Kawanishi. Vu son jeune âge, peut-être un ancien elève, ce qui expliquerait que ses pas l'aient conduit jusque Suzuran.  
Quelques secondes après ce fut une bande de gars vêtus de gris et de blanc, eux aussi essoufflés qui débarqua en trombe du coin de la rue. Amako avaient les yeux fixés sur la scène, qui venait mettre un peu d'inattendu à cette journée. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient tous chauves, hormis les deux gars en première ligne, ce qui la dérouta un peu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait trouver ça drôle ou étrange, les deux probablement. On lui avait déjà vaguement parlé d'eux, les élèves d'Hosen. De ce qu'elle en avait entendu parlé, il s'agissait d'un autre lycée de combattants, rival éternel de Suzuran. Mais elle n'en savait guère plus.  
Tokaji s'était déjà redressé, fidèle à son impulsivité. Serizawa et Tokio en firent de même après l'arrivée des gars d'Hosen, lâchant cette fois leurs cartes mais pas leurs cigarettes.  
Amako resta tranquillement sur le canapé, continuant d'observer les évènements. Après tout elle était neutre, elle l'avait toujours été et se devait de le rester. Et puis elle n'était pas de Suzuran. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en se rappelant que Tamao était pieds nus, ayant relevé son pantalon d'uniforme au niveau des genoux. Elle adorait toutes ces petites excentricités, ces petits détails qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qui le rendaient si unique et charmant. Il passa nonchalamment à côté de Kawanishi, suivi du reste de sa meute, enjambant les fils de fer jonchaient au sol et s'arrêtant juste après, marquant en quelque sorte la délimitation entre leur territoire et l'extérieur, contenant ces intrus et ennemis.

Les gars en gris s'avancèrent, bien décidés à terminer leur chasse.

_- Il est à nous d'accord ! Alors faites pas d'histoire !_ Maugréa l'un des deux chevelus.

_- D'abord tu nous parles sur un autre ton, connard ! _S'écria Takeshi, retenu par Tokio pour éviter qu'il ne franchisse la frontière invisible qui se dressait entre les deux groupes.

_- Ta gueule _! Lança l'autre chevelu.

_- Quoi ? Vous nous cherchez, c'est ça ?_ Intervint finalement Tokio.

_- Dégage de là ! _

La tension était plus que palpable entre les deux clans, et cette réputation de rivalité absolue entre les deux n'était pas usurpée, c'était même un doux euphémisme.  
Serizawa demeurait, comme à son habitude, silencieux et impassible. Il savait tenir son rôle.

_- Serizawa !_

On entendit un cri venir d'au-delà de cet amas de chiens enragés, un autre chevelu qui se fraya un chemin entre ses camarades pour en prendre la tête. Leur chef peut-être ? Bien qu'à le regarder il avait plutôt l'air d'un gars à cran, pas le genre d'un chef. Quoi qu'il en soit, il connaissait Serizawa et savait que c'était à lui qu'il devait s'adresser pour désamorcer la situation.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux protéger Kawanishi ou quoi ? _Demanda-t-il, reprenant un peu son « calme ».

Ce fut Tokio qui lui répondit.

_- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est la trêve entre Hosen et Suzuran._

- _Je sais, ouais... Ca fait deux ans qu'on attend avec impatience ce gars là_, ajouta-t-il en baissant son regard sur Kawinishi d'un air mauvais, du genre de rancoeur qui s'attise avec le temps.

_- Tu veux venger Makio, c'est ça ? _

Serizawa s'était enfin joint à la conversation, d'un ton des plus calmes comparé aux autres. Il était inutile pour lui de jouter avec des insultes et autres répliques creuses, il fallait aller au coeur du problème et le voici.

_- Ce connard est un assassin, alors disons qu'on a un compte à régler avec lui... __De toute façon, il s'est fait virer de Suzuran, t'as pas à le protéger, il est plus des __vôtres._

Le connard en question se releva honteusement.

_- T'oublie un détail, on est chez nous ici, on fait ce qu'on veut._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner le petit sourire en coin à peine esquissé de Serizawa après avoir prononcé ces mots.  
Indéniablement, ils avaient l'avantage du terrain, ils faisaient la loi. Serizawa le savait et il en jouait. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il était aussi calme et détaché en apparence, il était sûr de lui et connaissait ses cartes.  
Mais le gars d'Hosen ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre si facilement. Amako était plus qu'intriguée par toute cette histoire. Les mots assassin et vengeance avaient évidemment attiré son attention, et l'opposition entre Hosen et Suzuran semblait être bien plus que ça.

_- Salut Géronimo. _

C'est ce moment là que choisit malheureusement Genji et ses lieutenants pour entrer en scène. Amako sentit son ventre se nouait malgré elle en apercevant Izaki arrivé évidemment avec lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et chacun s'empressa de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu l'autre. Genji se plaça entre les deux groupes, et chercha à savoir ce qui se passait. Serizawa lui dit gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs, mais Genji ne put s'empêcher de se la jouer. Elle imaginait très bien l'agacement de Tamao à ce moment, et en fait dès l'instant où Genji s'était engagé dans la partie. Elle se rappelait ce qu'il lui avait dit à son sujet, et commençait à en réaliser concrètement la teneur.

_- Tu laisse ce gros naze te parler comme ça ? On dirait que vous avez du mal à vous __faire respecter à Suzuran._

Le changement de pouvoir étant encore récent chez les Corbeaux, tout prenait forme. Ils considéraient toujours Serizawa comme le chef attitré de Suzuran, et non Genji, qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Voilà qui compliquait les choses...  
Genji réagit avec sa diplomatie légendaire en assénant le premier coup de poing. Tokio vint aussitôt le contenir en le saisissant, mais trop tard. Le « chef » des gars d'Hosen en fit de même avec les siens, mais ce fut un large sourire qu'il afficha ensuite, révélant ses dents en or. Il arborait un air diabolique qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Amako s'était discrètement relevée pour mieux voir. De toute façon ils étaient trop occupés pour la remarquer et s'en soucier. Elle perçut l'air inquiet de Serizawa, qui savait déjà que cela tournait à la dérive.  
Le sourire s'effaça du gars d'Hosen lorsqu'il appris que Genji était le nouveau boss de Suzuran, laissant néanmoins apparaître un nouveau sourire plus sobre mais beaucoup plus vicieux.

_- Serizawa, tu peux dire merci à ton chef. A cause de lui, la trêve est rompue._

Il continuait cependant de s'adresser à Serizawa, et Genji semblait cette fois pris au dépourvu, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

_A partir de maintenant, Suzuran et le lycée d'Hosen sont à nouveaux en guerre. _

Serizawa tenta de calmer le jeu du mieux qu'il put, rendant ce qui venait de se passer moins grave qu'il n'y paraissait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais le jugement était sans appel du côté d'Hosen. C'était le **chef** de Suzuran qui s'en était pris à eux, cela équivalait à une rupture des accords, et une bonne excuse à ne pas rater. Genji s'emporta de nouveau, et fut retenu à temps cette fois. Mais de toute façon le mal était déjà fait.  
Amako aperçu Izaki navré de cette situation et détourné la tête, croisant un nouvel élève d'Hosen des plus étranges qui était apparu un peu plus loin sans que personne ne le remarque. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Izaki ne reporte son attention sur les autres.

Le troupeau gris détourna les talons, après une dernière parole pour Kawanishi et un dernier regard lourd de sens pour Serizawa puis Genji.  
Kawanishi s'excusa sans conviction et s'en alla à son tour, laissant Suzuran face à lui-même.

Serizawa, toujours calme malgré tout, blama Genji de ses conneries, qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de déclencher.

_- On va avoir besoin de gars._ Déclara Makisé.

_- Ouais, parce qu'avec le nouveau boss de Suzuran c'est pas gagné..._soupira Serizawa, avant d'aller vers le barbec prend une des saucisses qui attendaient depuis tout à l'heure d'être mangée.

Il en mordit une sans réel appétit, fixant Genji d'un air vraiment dépité. Il reposa finalement la nourriture, un fait rare pour lui qui adorait manger. Ce qui venait de se passer lui avait littéralement coupé l'appétit Après tout il avait contribué à l'époque à ce que cette trêve soit instaurée, et voilà tout les efforts anéantis en une fraction de seconde. Et toujours par le même fauteur de trouble, incapable d'assumer ses caprices.  
Genji finit par continuer sa route, avec le reste de ses hommes. Izaki osa un dernier regard vers Amako qui le lui rendit, sous les yeux de Serizawa, loin d'être aveugle.

* * *

La journée reprit son cours mais bien différemment. Amako s'était reposée sur le canapé, Serizawa l'ayant rejoint, échangeant sa place avec Tokaji. Tous s'étaient réunis autour de la petite table.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe exactement ?_ Demanda alors Amako.

Ce fut Tokio qui lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
Les affrontements perpétuels entre Hosen et Suzuran, rivalisant continuellement pour savoir qui était le meilleur et surpasser l'autre. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'un combat ait lieu entre les deux groupes.  
Puis il y a deux ans, les deux grosses factions de Suzuran menées par Kawanishi affrontèrent le gros d'Hosen mené par Makio Bito. Hosen, à la différence de Suzuran, a toujours été plus uni et ne rechigne pas à suivre un seul chef. Ils sont bien plus hiérarchisés.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux armées descendirent dans les rues et se fut la plus grosse bataille de leur histoire. Mais cela se termina tragiquement. Alors qu'Hosen prenait la main, Kawanishi en tant que chef de Suzuran ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, il fit donc la plus stupide des conneries. Il planta Makio en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Les flics débarquèrent peu de temps après, forçant tout le monde à se disperser. Kawanishi fut envoyé en maison de correction. Serizawa ne tarda pas ensuite à s'imposer à Suzuran. Et tandis que les affrontements avaient repris de manière plus brutale entre les deux lycées, Hosen ayant naturellement la hargne aveuglée par la vengeance, cela présageait de tourner encore au désastre, et même bien pire. Une trêve fut alors instaurée. Serizawa et le remplaçant de Makio, son second, Narumi en furent les principaux instigateurs, ainsi qu'un autre type de Suzuran, Katsuragi, qui dirigeait lui aussi une faction dans le lycée mais qui n'avait pas pris part au combat. Cette paix bien que fragile et sans réelle sincérité fut néanmoins acceptée et respectée par tous depuis. Mais étant ce qu'elle est, il était aisé de la faire voler en éclat, tout le monde fit de son mieux pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Amako commençait à y voir plus clair.

_- Et pourquoi sont-ils chauves, sauf quelques uns ? _

Cette question, bien que sans réelle importance, suscitait malgré tout sa curiosité. Elle apprit alors que c'était en rapport avec la hiérarchie d'Hosen, seuls les chefs et sous-chefs ayant droit à ce privilège.

-_ Et maintenant ? _

_- Maintenant la guerre est de nouveau ouverte... et ça craint. Les gars d'Hosen vont __s'en donner à coeur joie, et ce ne sont pas des tendres._ Expliqua Tokaji.

_- Et aller voir ce Narumi pour régler le quiproquo ? _

_- Tu plaisantes ! On a notre fierté. _ Lança Shoji.

Evidemment, l'honneur des Corbeaux. En y songeant, elle ferait sans doute pareil aussi.

_- C'est trop tard maintenant, il ne pourrait rien arrêter de toute façon__._ Affirma doucement Serizawa, les yeux fixés dans le vide, pensif.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? _Demanda Manabu.

Serizawa s'adossa contre le canapé et regarda ses camarades.

_- Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire. C'est Hosen qui sonnera le gong. _

_- Bon sang ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Kawanishi et de Genji ! _Grommela Tokaji.

_- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? _S'adressa Tokio directement à Serizawa, sans relever la remarque de Tokaji, et faisant référence à leur ancien camarade.

- _Non._ Se contenta de répondre Tamao._ Mais à présent, c'est à lui de trouver sa voie..._

* * *

Finalement, au bout d'un moment ils reprirent tous leurs activités, mais avec moins d'entrain que tout à l'heure. Amako se retrouva seule avec Tokio, qui continua de lui raconter l'histoire de Suzuran, ces deux années qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans leur cursus. Il lui parla évidemment de Serizawa, celui dont elle voulait le plus connaître l'ascension.

_- Je me rappelle qu'en première année, on a fait pas mal de ravages avec Serizawa. __Que ce soit à Suzuran ou en dehors ! Même les ainés nourrissaient une certaine __méfiance à notre égard ! On a finalement rejoint la faction de Kawanishi, car à __l'époque on n'avait malgré tout pas encore assez de force et d'influence pour s'imposer __à Suzuran.  
__Après ça, Shoji et Tokaji se sont joint à nous en seconde année, et on a commencé à __enchainer les bastons pour grimper en haut de Suzuran.  
Mais il y avait toujours __Katsuragi. Sa faction n'avait beau compter que 6 membres, ils étaient très forts et __maintenaient un certain équilibre à Suzuran. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ont refusé __d'affronter Hosen et ont contribué à instaurer cette trève. Mais ils n'ont pour autant __jamais conquis le bahut. On a attendu, c'était leur dernière année, Serizawa a crée __son armée patiemment et consciencieusement. Et la suite, tu la connais..._

_- Je vois, Tout était travaillé proprement et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le __sommet vous échappe. Jusqu'à Genji..._

_- Jusqu'à Genji..._

_- Et pourquoi être resté avec Serizawa, si Genji était ton ami d'enfance ? _

_- C'est le passé. Genji et moi avons connu d'excellentes années au collège, mais on a __toujours été très différents. Il a toujours été à part, solitaire et n'en faisant qu'à sa __tête. Le nombre __de problèmes que j'ai pu rencontrer par sa faute !  
__Avec Serizawa, c'est différent. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui me mette en danger, il a une __autre façon d'agir et notre amitié est plus forte. Malgré les années plus brèves, nos __liens sont plus profonds. Je lui dois beaucoup et je sais que je peux compter sur lui._

_- Merci._

_- De quoi ?! _

_- De m'avoir raconté tout ça, et même ce qui ne me regardait pas. _

_- Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie Amako, et pas parce que tu es avec Serizawa. Tu nous __ressembles, tu as une force et une humilité que je respecte._

_- Je te remercie. _

Ils échangèrent un sourire emplis de sincérité. Tokio hocha de la tête en guise d'assentiment avant de se relever pour aller voir les autres.

Elle avait véritablement la sensation de faire partie d'une famille. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, n'ayant toujours eu que sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à Tokyo, et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle vivait là l'une des plus belles années de sa vie, à n'en pas douter. Et elle espérait que cela ne s'arrête jamais, malgré les embûches qui pouvaient se présenter.  
Elle tripota machinalement l'anneau au bout de sa chaine, tout en profitant de ce tableau qui s'offrait à son regard. Manabu et Takeshi qui expliquaient joyeusement à Shoji un truc en rapport avec des mangas, et Serizawa autour de Tokio et de Tokaji reprenant leur partie de cartes. Elle alla finalement les rejoindre lorsque Manabu vint la tirer de sa rêverie, lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas rester là comme ça toute seule.

Et la journée put reprendre son cours, malgré la sombre nouvelle qu'elle avait apportée.

* * *

_Une reprise en douceur pour entrer dans ce "second volet" de ma fic, en quelque sorte et à l'instar des films XD _


	19. Le jour où l'on s'est quitté

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Comme vous avez pu le constater je suis motivée ces temps-ci, profitez-en car je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer ! XD  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !^^ J'attends vos reviews avec impatience en tout cas, comme d'habitude ! =) _

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le jour où l'on s'est quitté sans rien se promettre**

* * *

Amako devait retrouver Serizawa au portail du lycée ce jour là. Ils voulaient essayer de tenter une sortie « normale » comme n'importe quel couple. Ce qui n'était pas gagné ! D'ailleurs même ce terme sonnait étrangement dans l'esprit d'Amako. Pour elle, ils n'étaient pas un couple, pas dans le cadre strict de cette dénomination. Ils étaient liés autrement, bien au delà de cette étiquette fade et sans relief. Dès les premiers instants s'était produit une connexion particulière entre eux. Amis, amants et partenaires de baston... ils étaient à la fois tout ça et plus encore.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller au cinéma, voir un film d'horreur. Une bonne occasion de passer du temps rien qu'à deux et de faire quelque chose de différent.  
Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent néanmoins de la situation récente qui se murmurait désormais dans toute la ville. Que le lycée d'Hosen et de Suzuran soient de nouveau en guerre n'était pourtant guère surprenant en soi, ils l'avaient toujours été et alternaient perpétuellement dans une boucle sans fin entre conflits et trêves.

_- Tu comptes rejoindre GPS_, osa-t-elle demander.

Serizawa sourit à cette question.

-_ Tu t'es concertée avec Tokio, c'est ça ?! _Plaisanta-t-il.  
_ Il estime que Genji et moi devrions unir nos forces et il s'étonne toujours que cela n'ait pas lieu.  
Je ne considère pas Genji comme notre chef et tant qu'il ne m'aura pas prouvé qu'il en est capable, je ne bougerais pas... _Ajouta-il avec plus de sérieux.  
_  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste de lui ?_

_- Qu'il fasse enfin passer les intérêts de Suzuran et des autres avant les siens, tout simplement. Il agit encore comme un parfait enfant de bourges capricieux..._

_- Tokio aussi est issu d'un milieu aisé..._

Après tout ils avaient vécu une partie de leur enfance ensemble.

_- Peut-être, mais lui il possédait déjà ce qui manque à Genji encore aujourd'hui..._

Serizawa n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, si tenté qu'il en ait eu l'intention.

Une escapade aussi simple et anodine que celle d'aller au cinéma ne devait pourtant pas poser de problèmes, et pourtant cela ne se présenta pas comme escompté au final. Mais cela devait-il tant les surprendre ?!

Un groupe de gars se présentèrent en effet sur leur route, imposant leurs ombres funèbres sur le bitume devant leurs pas. Serizawa avait alors stoppé sa marche et celle d'Amako par la même occasion en passant son bras devant elle, avant de remettre sa main dans sa poche. Il savoura une dernière taffe avec l'autre puis jeta le mégot par terre. Amako fronça les sourcils, oscillant d'abord entre Serizawa et leurs interlocuteurs avant de fixer ses yeux sur eux. Personne ne bougeait, ni ne disait mot, mais on sentait clairement une tension dans l'air, cette douce effluve du combat à venir.  
Les gars en face d'elle, une bande de cinq, ne lui étaient pas vraiment étrangers. Du moins avait-elle l'impression de les avoir déjà croisé quelque part.  
Ils se défièrent du regard avant que l'un d'entre eux, celui à leur tête, ne prenne finalement la parole.

- _Dégage_, lança-t-il à l'intention de Serizawa, _on vient pour elle !_

Cette annonce fit déglutir Amako qui tomba des nues. Certes, elle avait filé des roustes à pas mal de personnes, mais elle ne voyait pas du tout ce que ceux là pouvaient bien lui vouloir.  
Serizawa esquissa un petit sourire en coin, ce même sourire qu'il avait à l'approche d'une bataille et qui ne cessait de fasciner Amako, malgré les circonstances.

- _Alors ça tu vois, ça m'étonnerait..._

_- Comme tu voudras. _

Le chef de la bande s'avança alors d'un pas rapide vers Serizawa lui portant un premier coup de poing qu'il reçut sans broncher. Il fit craquer ses cervicales et afficha de nouveau son petit sourire, puis il stoppa le second coup qui venait vers lui, emprisonnant la jambe de son adversaire sous son bras et en profitant pour lui décocher un puissant direct en plein menton. Lorsque son opposant se releva, il lui balança un coup de pied circulaire.

Les autres s'engagèrent alors dans l'affrontement.

Un des gars déboula sur Amako, qui lui fit une prise du faucheur afin de lui faire perdre ses appuis, elle put ensuite lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes, avant de se faire alpaguer par un nouvel adversaire qu'elle ne put mettre en déroute du premier coup cette fois-ci. Mais elle ne tarda pas à jouer des poings avec lui, jusqu'à lui infliger un coup de pied en demi-lune.  
Serizawa ne se donna pas la peine de la surveiller du coin de l'oeil, contrairement à ce qui arrive lorsque l'on combat aux côtés de quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Il la considérait comme l'une des leurs et avait donc toute confiance en ses capacités.  
Un autre de leurs assaillants la saisit soudain par derrière, elle lui balança alors sans ménagement un coup de tête en plein visage, se libérant de son emprise et enchaînant avec un coup de pied dans la poitrine, puis elle s'élança dans un coup de pied sauté retourné qui vint mettre le gars à terre.  
Serizawa quand à lui offrit son attaque fétiche au chef qui persistait à vouloir se relever, son fameux coup de pied sauté pieds joints.

Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas de vulgaires voyous, ils avaient de la hargne et de la technique. Membres d'un gang probablement, ce qui rendait d'autant plus curieux leur grief contre Amako. Mais pour l'heure elle avait d'autres choses à se soucier, comme amortir le choc d'un nouvel assaut qui se profila et qui la désarçonna Un genou à terre, elle reçut un coup de pied à la nuque qui acheva de la plaquer au sol. Elle roula de côté pour éviter un nouveau coup de pied qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle, et elle se redressa légèrement pour faire glisser son pied dans les chevilles de son agresseur alors qu'il entamait une nouvelle offensive, le coupant ainsi dans son élan. Elle voulut lui balancer un coup de pied mais il la repoussa. Elle revint à la charge le saisissant par son maillot pour lui coller une droite.  
Il réussit à la faire lâcher prise, et elle se retrouva dos à dos avec Serizawa.

_ - Tu vas bien ?! _Lui demanda-t-il entre deux actions.

_ - Je me débrouille et toi ? _

_- Il est temps de les achever !_

_ - Je suis bien d'accord !_

Serizawa se saisit d'un nouvel adversaire, lui portant un violent coup de tête. Il en profita également pour lui donner ensuite un coup de pied dans les jambes le faisant tomber au sol. Il enchaîna en se penchant sur lui afin de lui infliger plusieurs coups de poing au visage.  
Amako ramassa un crochet du bras avant qui lui entailla la lèvre. Elle finit par placer un coup de genou suivit d'une belle droite et d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.  
Le combat semblait ne pas vouloir en finir, les autres se relevant toujours et rivalisant de plus belle.

Alors qu'elle était occupée avec un des types, et Serizawa de même un peu plus loin, aucun d'eux ne vit l'un des gars approchait d'Amako un canif à la main, décidé à mettre un terme définitif à ce qui avait déjà assez duré.  
Mais la lame ne parvint jamais à toucher sa cible. Un autre joueur entra dans la danse, et rétama si méchamment le lâche qui avait l'intention de la planter par derrière, que ce dernier ne se relèverait pas de si tôt et devrait même être conduit à l'hôpital.  
L'invité surprise s'était glissé à son insu lui portant un coup au niveau du bras pour qu'il lâche prise, il lui avait ensuite filé un coup de coude en plein visage, suivi d'un coup de genou au ventre. Puis il avait sauté pour l'achever d'un coup de coude violent sur la nuque, avant de lui porter un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le gars n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer ou d'espérer esquisser un quelconque geste de défense, il s'était fait laminé en deux secondes sans demander son reste.

Amako se retourna alors, tandis que Tamao achevait le dernier type encore debout. Les autres dès qu'ils virent le nouvel arrivant détalèrent, emportant les moins mal en point avec eux et abandonnant salement ceux qui gisaient à terre.

- _Makoto ?!_ S'étrangla Amako, de surpise.

Serizawa les avait rejoint , le regard un peu perdu et intrigué.

_ - Salut Amako ! _Répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire charmeur.  
_Je tombe à pic, on dirait !_ Ajouta-t-il, baissant ses yeux sur le gars qu'il venait de ruiner.

Ce dernier grommela d'ailleurs et tenta piteusement de se relever sans y parvenir. Makoto lui asséna alors un nouveau coup dans les côtés, brisant ses efforts et le plongeant cette fois dans l'inconscience.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, sans répondre à son sourire.

Makoto n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Toujours fidèle à ses converses noires, il portait un vieux jean délavé, une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs ouverte au dessus d'un débardeur gris, le tout paré d'une veste en jean noire. Il était mal rasé et ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en arrière par un large bandeau noir, comme à son habitude.  
Il prit le temps de sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de veste et s'en grilla une, avant de reporter son attention sur Amako.

_ - Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? _Fit-il en désignant le gars qu'il avait corrigé.

_ - Je devrais ?_

_ - Un peu, oui. Bon, certes il s'est rasé les cheveux depuis la dernière fois mais il s'agit de Naoki. Le punk qui voulait t'arranger le portrait au club Vénus. Je suis sûr que ça te revient maintenant !_

Amako fut de nouveau abasourdie par ce qui se présentait à elle. Elle posa son regard sur ce « fameux » Naoki, toujours hors-jeu, et revint sur Makoto qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_- Je ne comprends pas... c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Makoto tira une nouvelle taffe.

_ - C'est pourtant simple._

_- Quoi ? Il m'en voulait à ce point ?  
__Et puis comment a-t-il su où me trouver d'abord ?!_

_- Depuis ton petit numéro en ville, pas mal de choses se sont remuées.  
Il avait en effet mal digéré ton tour de piste, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Takashi t'avait laissé filer aussi facilement et aussi indemne... Alors il a fureté et il a finit par découvrir qui tu étais. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti, il avait de la ressource. Et surtout il a toujours montré un penchant dissident, il a donc rapidement réuni d'autres gars qui complotaient déjà pour renverser Takashi. Et quel meilleur moyen de lui envoyer un message que de s'en prendre à sa fille nouvellement réapparue... _

Le schéma commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit, un schéma des plus inquiétants et des plus révoltants.

_- Et tu es venu les stopper c'est ça ?_

_- En partie, oui._

_- En partie ? …_

_- Le boss veut que je veille sur toi, le temps que cette affaire soit définitivement réglée et __**enterrée**__..._

Cette nouvelle n'était pas là pour l'enchanter, loin de là ! Son expression se rembrunit d'ailleurs à ces mots.

_ - C'est une plaisanterie ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Je n'ai__ pas besoin de __sa protection. Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans son intervention !_

Makoto émit un petit rire sincère face à ce mécontentement dont il commençait à connaître la musique maintenant.

_- Toujours pas décidée à faire la paix, à ce que je vois !_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_ - Soit un peu sérieux, veux-tu. Tout ne peut pas être résolu comme par magie du jour au lendemain : hier ce père fantôme, aujourd'hui mon père ce héros ! Non désolée, c'est trop me demander._

_- Tu fais comme tu le sens. Ca ne change rien au fait que j'ai reçu des instructions. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, je dois veiller sur toi. Et ne crois pas que ce seront les seuls. Naoki n'a fait qu'amorcer le processus, d'autres suivront. Il a beau en être l'instigateur, crois-moi ce n'est qu'une merde à côté de certains que tout ceci à « réveillé »... Ils vont vouloir assouvir leurs mesquines ambitions longtemps passées sous silence jusqu'alors..._

Avant même qu'Amako puisse de nouveau protester, c'est Serizawa qui entra dans la discussion.

_ - Et il n'a envoyé que toi ?..._

Il s'était tut durant leur échange, néanmoins attentif au contenu. Amako lui avait évidemment raconté tout ce qui s'était passé lors de son excursion dans le domaine de Takashi, il n'était donc pas perdu par ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle lui avait vaguement mentionné également Makoto, mais il ne s'était alors pas imaginé qu'ils étaient si familiers l'un envers l'autre.  
Makoto dévisagea presque Serizawa face à son intervention, mais pas de manière agressive, plutôt avec un certain amusement et détachement.

_ - Mais c'est que je suis le meilleur dans mon genre... _rétorqua-t-il malicieusement avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux se défièrent presque du regard, chacun plus que tenté de vérifier cela par la seule méthode qui prévaut vraiment en la matière.  
Amako remarqua naturellement cet état de chose et y mit un terme en reprenant le fil de la conversation principale.

_- Peu importe. Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas besoin que l'on veille sur moi._

_- Et moi, je suis là._ Compléta Serizawa d'un ton quelque peu glacial à l'adresse de Makoto.

- _Je crois donc que le sujet est clos_, annonça Amako.

Alors que Makoto tendait la main vers elle pour la retenir, Serizawa intercepta son geste avec une agilité et une rapidité remarquable. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard lourd de sens. Et Amako dut à nouveau s'interposer. Elle posa légèrement sa main sur l'épaule de Serizawa qui lâcha prise et recula.

_ - On doit y aller. C'était sympa de te revoir quand même._

_- Attends ! Tu sais que je suivrais mes ordres quoi qu'il en soit._

_- Je sais..._ reconnut-elle avec un sourire amical, le premier qu'elle lui offrait depuis leurs « retrouvailles ».

-_ Bien !  
Donc t'aurais une place pour moi chez toi ?_ Demanda-t-il alors.

Il sourit intérieurement, et même extérieurement, aux têtes que firent à cette suggestion Amako et Serizawa. Sa manoeuvre avait bien entendu pour but de les voir réagir ainsi. Même s'il était en partie sérieux dans sa demande, c'était surtout pour les provoquer encore davantage, vu la manière dont leur échange avait tourné. Il ne comptait pas s'en priver.  
Et puis, bien qu'il ne soit pas du coin, il connaissait la réputation de Suzuran et on lui avait également parlé du Roi des monstres. Il était animé par cette même fougue dont faisait preuve Tamao et donc désireux de se confronter à lui, et tout prétexte était bon à prendre. Il ne s'intéressait pas à Amako, pas de cette façon en tout cas. Mais cela l'amusait de laisser imaginer le contraire à Serizawa.

- _Tu rêves là,_ avait donc calmement répliqué Serizawa, mais d'un ton qui se voulait néanmoins sans équivoque, et ce sans laisser le temps à Amako de le faire.

Makoto ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé.  
Serizawa avait haussé les sourcils, d'un air de dire que si Makoto cherchait à l'embrouiller il allait être servi.

_- Ok..._déclara alors Amako, tentant de dissiper un peu l'atmosphère tendue qui prenait place._ Je suis certaine que tu trouveras un autre endroit où crécher !_

Serizawa et Makoto se lâchèrent du regard et se détendirent. Ce cernier reporta alors son attention sur Amako.

_- Oui, t'en fais pas pour ça !_ Répondit-il d'une voix un peu mystérieuse.  
_Eh bien ce fut un plaisir ! _Lança-t-il avec un signe de tête pour ses deux interlocuteurs.  
_ Je serais dans le coin_. Ajouta-t-il pour Amako.

Serizawa ne dis rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il comptait lui aussi garder un oeil sur Makoto. Au delà d'un côté « protecteur », il avait surtout ressenti cette petite étincelle. Cela le démangeait de voir ce dont il était capable, car pour avoir été envoyé seul protéger la fille de son boss, il devait être redoutable. Ceci dit il avait déjà fort à penser avec la guerre nouvellement déclarée contre Hosen. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'y convier, et il était à la fois excité et réticent à cette perspective.

Makoto les abandonna donc ainsi et reprit sa route de manière opposée à la leur, en direction de Suzuran.  
Ils avaient évidemment loupé la séance du film et en vérité ils n'en avaient plus vraiment envie. En chemin, Serizawa lui demanda si elle allait bien, ce dont elle répondit par un oui qui se voulait détaché. Il fallait bien admettre que cela tombait plutôt mal.  
D'abord Hosen, maintenant ça. Même si Hosen ne la concernait pas directement, cela allait forcément la toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Ironie du destin, au moment où sa vie commençait à trouver une certaine stabilité, une direction, il fallait que tout soit de nouveau chamboulé. Et étrangement ce qui avait débuté par une quête du chaînon manquant paternel se poursuivait autour de ce même être au coeur de tout. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'aller le voir engendrerait autant de problèmes. Il y avait certes une prise de risque à le faire, mais elle ne l'avait pas calculée ainsi.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, les dés en étaient jetés.  
De savoir que Makoto était dans le coin, à la surveiller en quelque sorte, suscitait un subtile mélange chez elle entre révolte et soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Serizawa, et sur les autres. Mais, encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas les mêler à toute cette histoire alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans, même s'ils étaient proches. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ses emmerdes, elle ne voulait pas les faire subir aux autres. Toutefois concernant Makoto c'était différent, il travaillait pour son père. Et même si le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux, il n'existait pas vraiment de lien personnel. Cela n'avait été qu'une rencontre « professionnelle ». Du moins voyait-elle les choses ainsi, même si ce n'était certes pas aussi simple.

Serizawa ne creusa pas davantage la question, mais il était indéniable que cela le turlupinait. Il avait pourtant assez à s'occuper et Amako le rassura donc du mieux qu'elle put.  
Ils passèrent finalement le reste de la journée chez elle, et trouvèrent une occupation qui leur évita d'aborder plus avant le sujet.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Serizawa alla rejoindre les autres de sa bande, tandis qu'Amako devait se préparer pour aller bosser au coucher du soleil.  
Elle fit d'abord un détour par le garage d'Hiroshi. Ce dernier venait tout juste de quitter de son travail lorsqu'elle arriva. Il fut évidemment surpris de la voir débarquer ici.

_- Amako ?! Ca ne va pas ?_

_- On peut dire ça oui..._

Ils attendirent de s'être éloigner du garage pour discuter. Hiroshi lui proposa d'aller boire un verre quelque part pour être à l'aise mais elle refusa, ne faisant qu'une halte rapide pour le voir.

_- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, je voudrais le numéro de Takashi. C'est important, je dois lui parler de quelque chose._

_ - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Amako ? _

Elle voyait à son expression qu'il n'accéderait pas à sa requête tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas tout expliqué. Il s'était assez montré conciliant et s'était suffisamment tenu à l'écart. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de ça. Il avait le droit de savoir. Elle lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

_ - Tu comprends. Je pensais qu'on avait été clair quand on s'est quitté. Je ne veux pas __qu'il intervienne ainsi dans ma vie. C'est trop facile._

_ - Il veut simplement te protéger. Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur par sa faute._

_- Je sais, mais... Ecoute, je dois lui parler. Alors tu me le donnes, oui ou non ?_

Hiroshi y concéda, en soulignant qu'elle pouvait aussi compter sur lui si besoin. Sa porte serait toujours ouverte. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il lui précise, car elle le savait déjà. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement après ce qu'il lui avait révélé la dernière fois ? Et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle se montrait au final moins farouche avec Hiroshi qu'avec Takashi. Elle s'était même demandé ce qui serait arrivé si sa mère avait accepté son offre... une perspective des plus troublantes.

Elle le remercia lui promettant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sans nouvelles cette fois. Hiroshi quand à lui laissa entendre qu'il allait tout faire de son côté pour l'aider. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le coup, mais il lui avait déclaré cela avec une étincelle particulière dans les yeux, une vigueur nouvelle, et une intonation un peu énigmatique. Qu'avait-il en tête au juste ?

Elle conserva le numéro de téléphone de Takashi. Elle l'appellerait à un moment plus propice. Pour l'heure elle devait bouger au Dark Fury prendre son service.

* * *

Elle passa par la porte de derrière, rangea ses affaires et s'attacha les cheveux avec ses baguettes chinoises.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle principale du bar, elle faillit se disloquer sur place en découvrant Makoto installé au comptoir et discutant tranquillement avec Yoshi, comme s'ils étaient potes. Elle demeura un instant figée, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se lancer à leur rencontre. Il avait quand même un sacré culot pour se pointer là et sympathiser avec son patron, qui était plus que son patron. S'il comptait s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie, elle ne se montrerait pas aussi coulante.

Elle s'approcha donc du bar, passant du côté de Yoshi et le salua gentiment. Son expression changea lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Makoto.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, encore ?!_

Son ton était évidemment peu courtois, même agacé.  
Makoto lui sourit, comme il en avait l'habitude, à croire qu'il prenait tout à la légère. Son côté désinvolte n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Tamao, mais d'une façon plus irritante.

_- Hey bien, j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit... j'ai trouvé une piaule._

_- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Elle oscilla bientôt d'un air interrogateur et suspicieux entre Makoto et Yoshi.

- _J'ai une chambre de libre à l'étage, Makoto peut s'y installer._ Expliqua alors Yoshi de façon détachée, comme si cela était normal.

Amako n'en revenait pas, elle avait loupé quelque chose là, c'était pas possible.

_ - Pourquoi, Yoshi ? _Demanda-t-elle, désemparée.

Pendant ce temps Makoto affichait toujours son sourire moqueur, alors sans prévenir, elle se pencha rapidement et légèrement au dessus du comptoir pour l'agripper par le col de sa veste et le menacer d'un regard froid des plus sombres.  
Makoto perdit ainsi l'espace d'un moment son sourire. Ce regard il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu sous les traits de quelqu'un d'autre. Takashi pouvait arborer le même en pareille situation. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas oublié, qu'Amako était la fille de son boss, et son digne successeur même...

Yoshi intervint aussitôt pour tempérer les choses.

_ - Calme toi ma belle. Je connais ce gosse._

_- Quoi ?..._

Elle le lâcha donc, totalement prise au dépourvu par la tournure qu'empruntaient les évènements.  
Son esprit était désormais en ébullition, et elle imagina les pires scénarios.

Le bar n'avait pas encore ouvert, il n'y avait donc personne pour assister à la scène.

_- Je devrais peut-être te servir un truc à boire_, dit alors Yoshi d'une voix affectueuse. _Prend un tabouret aussi. _

Elle s'attendait vraiment au pire en l'entendant dire ça. Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, sans un mot. Qu'allait-elle encore découvrir ?! Comme si les choses ne s'étaient pas assez emballées comme ça, la voilà qui reperdait le contrôle sur tout.


	20. Question de principes

_**Fanfic Crows Zero**__**: Michishirube**_

* * *

_Coucou ! Désolée pour ce temps d'attente assez long... Comme vous avez pu le constater, je me suis un peu concentrée sur mon autre fic ! Et depuis peu, je dois bien admettre avoir une petite baisse d'inspiration :(  
Mais ainsi vont les choses ! Et cela finira par passer ! ;) _

_Voici quand même le chapitre suivant, que j'ai eu un peu de mal à boucler et qu'au final je voulais faire plus long, mais bon tant pis... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : Question de principes

* * *

Yoshi lui servi une coction de son cru, un coktail rougeoyant alternant entre douceur et agressivité, et qui était assez traître Elle s'était installée sur le tabouret à un intervalle de celui de Makoto. Elle but une première gorgée plutôt conséquente, afin de se donner en quelque sorte un soutien face à ce qu'elle allait entendre. Elle s'imaginait déjà Makoto comme le fils de Yoshi, bien que celui-ci lui avait affirmé ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant. Après tout, Makoto avait l'âge, pas encore tout à fait la trentaine. Ou peut-être juste quelqu'un de sa famille.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Yoshi qui pris la parole.

_- Amako..._

Ca commençait mal, vu le ton employé et le fait que généralement il ne l'appelait que rarement par son prénom. Elle l'observait, se préparant comme si elle s'apprêtait à recevoir le coup de grâce sur l'échafaud.

_ - Je travaille pour Takashi..._

Le couperet s'abattit sur sa tête dans un fracas sourd et violent, et ce fut encore pire que ce qu'elle craignait. Elle resta d'abord sans voix, la colère montant pourtant en elle et lancinant sur ses tempes. Elle but d'une traite le reste du verre et porta de nouveau son regard sur Yoshi. Ce dernier semblait quelque peu embarrassé.  
Pour elle c'était une trahison pure et simple, elle se sentait dupée. Elle avait accordé sa confiance à ce patron de bar, pensant qu'il la comprenait, qu'il était comme un père.  
Ah ! Quelle farce !

_ - Alors... ce n'est pas par hasard que tu m'a embauchée ? Pas dû à mon charme ?! _Plaisanta-t-elle amèrement, sans avoir envie de plaisanter.

Ses yeux fixés dans le vague s'agitaient tandis que son esprit assimilé l'information.

_ Tu n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de moi ! Depuis le début... tu travailles pour... mon père._ Cracha-t-elle comme si ce terme était coincé dans sa gorge, tout en fusillant Yoshi du regard.

Ce dernier voulut faire un geste vers elle, mais elle recula.

_ - Je suis désolé Amako. C'est vrai que je travaille pour ton père, mais au départ j'ignorais qui tu étais, je te le jure. Ce n'est venu qu'après, qu'après que le rapprochement s'est fait._

_- Et je devrais te croire ?_ Soupira-t-elle, surtout pour la forme.

Car au fond d'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à réellement le haïr.

_ - Tu sais bien ce à quoi tu dois croire._

_- Alors comment ?_

_- Eh bien... Pour tout dire, c'est Hiroshi qui est venu me voir pour me l'apprendre._

Nouveau couperet qui tomba sur elle, histoire d'être sûr de l'achever.

_ - Hiroshi ?_

Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, il lui avait en effet dit avoir fait des recherches à son sujet après leur première rencontre.

_ - Il savait que je bossais pour Takashi. Et lorsqu'il a su que tu travaillais ici, il est venu me voir. Il voulait savoir si Takashi était au courant de tout ça.  
Tu sais je connais Hiroshi et Takashi depuis un bail maintenant, mais Hiroshi était prêt à me cogner ce jour là._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ah tu sais que lui et son frère sont en froid depuis ta naissance. Il voulait te __protéger._

_- Et ?_

-_ Je n'ai contacté Takashi qu'à partir du moment où tu es rentrée. Je ne voulais pas interférer avec ta quête._

_- Je vois...  
Resserre-moi un verre, veux-tu ? _

Yoshi s'exécuta. Elle lança un regard en coin à Makoto qui était toujours installé non loin d'elle et ne cessait d'arborer son attitude détachée, tout en ayant allumé une clope.  
Sa colère avait beau se contenir et n'être pas aussi tempétueuse qu'annoncé, elle était toujours contrariée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cela lui offrait de nouveaux comptes à régler, en particulier avec Takashi.

- _Bon, je vais prendre l'air !_ Déclara-t-elle après avoir bu son verre.

Son ton était décidé et ne laissait ainsi place à aucune redite sur ce point. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici à débattre plus longtemps sur le sujet. Elle avait besoin justement de prendre un peu de recul.

_- Ne t'éloigne pas trop_, se contenta néanmoins de dire Makoto.

Elle lui lança un bref regard hostile sans s'attarder pour autant. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là ! Autant elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier peu après leur rencontre, autant elle mourrait d'envie de lui foutre une raclée. Ceci dit, si c'était là le seul homme de main que son père lui avait envoyé, elle n'aurait sans doute aucune chance face à lui. Mais elle s'en fichait, c'était pour le principe. Bien qu'elle n'aimerait pas non plus se retrouver à sa merci, elle imaginait déjà son air suffisant à cette scène et cela l'irrita encore davantage. Elle avait un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau en fait, elle bouillonnait intérieurement, c'est pourquoi elle ruminait dans le vide.

Alors qu'elle déambulait aux alentours du bar, histoire de s'en griller une tranquille, elle décida d'appeler Takashi. Il était plus que temps de lui faire connaître son mécontentement.  
Elle composa le numéro donné par Hiroshi, lui aussi elle devrait avoir de nouveau une discussion avec lui d'ailleurs. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, il paraissait désormais bien moins « rangé » qu'il ne l'avait prétendu.

_ - Takashi, j'écoute._

Le bruit du combiné que l'on décroche et la voix de son père la ramena brutalement à la réalité et la laissa hésitante. Elle demeura quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

_ - Qui est-ce ? _Demanda alors Takashi d'un ton calme mais dans lequel on pouvait déceler une certaine pointe de menace.

_ - Amako_, finit-elle par dire.

Elle tentait de l'imaginer à l'autre bout du fil, entre l'étonnement, la jubilation et la perplexité. Ou peut-être rien de tout ça.

_ - C'est au sujet de Makoto ?_

Malgré tout, il continuait de deviner juste ! En même temps, quel autre motif aurait-elle de l'appeler ? A en juger par leur rencontre, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas à moins d'une bonne raison.  
Elle trouva presque abrupte qu'il ne lui demande pas comment elle allait, mais cela restait somme toute logique en vérité. Sachant qu'il avait confié à son meilleur homme la tâche de veiller sur elle, il devait être sûr des résultats.

- _Entre autre, oui ! _Lança-t-elle, ayant repris de son assurance et de sa hargne.  
_ De quel droit t'immisces-tu ainsi dans ma vie ?! Je m'en suis très bien sortie jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection !_

_ - C'est par ma faute que tu es menacée, il est normal que je répare le préjudice._

Il conservait toujours un ton calme et détaché, comme s'il détenait le contrôle sur tout. Cela avait le don de l'agacer encore plus, même si ce qu'il disait était souvent pertinent.

_ Autre chose ? _Demanda-t-il.

_- Oui. Yoshi. Il travaille pour toi._

_- Oui. Et alors ?_

_ - Et alors ?! C'est mon patron et un ami. Et au rythme où vont les choses, j'ai la désagréable impression que tu es partout où je vais._

_ - Pour Yoshi, ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances. Ce n'est pas mon genre, et je pense que nous avons été assez clair sur la question la dernière fois._

Ce qu'Amako n'avait pas réalisé, il faut avouer que le détail était assez anodin, c'est que le jour où elle est retournée au bar et où Yoshi avait un coup de fil urgent à passer, le dit appel était évidemment pour Takashi. Or s'il n'avait, comme il le prétend, pris contact avec lui qu'après son retour, il n'aurait pas eu si soudainement comme des comptes à rendre... car c'était bel et bien ça et pas un simple appel pour révéler ce qui semblait être déjà connu...

_ Aussi mes affaires ne te concernent-elles pas, c'est pourquoi je n'accepte pas que tu y sois malencontreusement mêlée. _Ajouta-t-il.

_- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre pour que ce soit réglé ?_

Elle préférait ne pas connaître les détails de cette résolution, les termes de Makoto ayant été suffisamment explicites. Takashi n'était guère différent d'un chef de clan yakouza en définitive.

_ - Je m'y emploie ardemment et je fais aussi vite que possible. Mais la gangrène s'est __vite répandue et elle est tenace. Il te faudra faire preuve de patience, je le crains._

_- Très bien. Mais ne te figures pas obtenir mon entière collaboration. Je tiens à __garantir un minimum de ma vie privée et de ma liberté._

_ - Je comprends. Et puis, tu semble t'être bien entourée._

En vérité, Takashi n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Le contraire l'aurait même déçu.  
Elle perçut très bien l'allusion dans sa dernière phrase, nul doute qu'il devait faire référence à Suzuran, et à Serizawa en particulier, ainsi qu'aux autres.

- _En effet,_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un ton un peu froid.

C'était toujours tendu entre eux, et même encore pire au téléphone qu'en face à face. Chacun avait son caractère et son indépendance.  
Pour autant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment bien compte, leurs rapports avaient bel et bien été amorcés, un lien s'était noué entre eux qu'ils auraient désormais du mal à ignorer et faire comme si cela n'avait rien changé pour eux.

Finalement, une fois leur conversation terminée, elle choisit de ne pas retourner au _Dark Fury_ et elle prit la direction de Suzuran.  
En chemin elle reçut un coup de fil, de Makoto évidemment.

_ - Où es-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

_ - Partie me balader... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_- Tu n'en feras décidément toujours qu'à ta tête !_

_- Il y a de fortes chances, oui. Je ne peux aller contre ma nature, tu sais ce qu'on dit !_

_- Et tu devais pas bosser au bar ce soir ?_

_- Je prend ma soirée. Yoshi peut bien m'accorder ça. J'ai besoin de faire un peu le point.  
__Et puis tu n'as qu'à me remplacer ! _Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Makoto de répliquer ou non qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle prenait, il est vrai, un malin plaisir à le défier. C'était plus fort qu'elle. En un sens, Makoto était sous l'autorité de son père, et c'est surtout envers ce dernier auquel elle s'opposait ainsi.  
Assez ironique au final, elle qui avait voulu en savoir plus sur son paternel, elle se retrouvait dans une dynamique typique père/fille et de rébellion contre l'autorité parentale ! Une belle façon de rattraper le temps perdu quelque part !

* * *

Ses pas la conduisirent donc à Suzuran. Un réflexe qu'elle avait désormais acquis lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie.  
Elle arriva au lieu habituel, les frères Mikami s'empressant de la saluer, comme à chaque fois. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à lui demander ou à lui raconter. Et elle ne se lassait jamais de leurs débordements. C'était même une bouffé d'oxygène.  
Tokaji lui fit un léger signe de tête, il semblait s'être « assagi » depuis le premier semestre et lui accordait enfin de la considération. Leur relation, ceci dit, n'avait guère été plus loin, se contentant du minimum en un tel contexte. Elle était la copine de son chef, il la respectait donc en tant que telle mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'éprouvait cependant pas non plus du mépris à son égard. Et après tout, elle ne cherchait pas non plus à s'en faire des amis. Au final, seuls les frères Mikami et surtout Tokio l'étaient devenus. Shoji, quand à lui, demeurait assez neutre, sans davantage s'impliquer à développer quoi que ce soit.

Amako s'écroula presque sur le canapé, un air un peu blasé. A côté, Serizawa travaillait sur une fléchette géante pour aller de paire avec la cible qu'il avait déjà fabriqué et qui trônait plus loin attendant son office. La dite cible était d'ailleurs un peu bancale, et la fléchette semblait prendre le même chemin. Cela l'amusait toujours de le voir s'investir dans ce genre de projet totalement loufoque, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de choses ! En dehors de la baston, à Suzuran, on s'occupait comme on pouvait !

_ - Ca va ? _Demanda-t-il alors à Amako.

_ - Oui..._

_- Tu devais pas bosser aujourd'hui ?_

_- hmmm... si, mais j'ai eu comme une envie subite de mettre les voiles._

_- Ah ?..._

Elle l'observait distraitement « s'appliquer » sur sa nouvelle oeuvre. Elle hésita à lui parler de Makoto et du fait qu'elle risquait maintenant de l'avoir dans les pattes tout les soirs au boulot.  
C'est Tokio, qui se tenait en face d'elle, qui lui posa finalement la question.

_ - Il s'est passé un truc ?_

Tandis que Serizawa l'avait écoutée sans la regarder, Tokio lui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son attitude depuis qu'elle avait débarqué. La question attira alors l'attention de Tamao qui délaissa sa création et en profita pour sortir une cigarette.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à leur annoncer la nouvelle maintenant.

_ - Et bien..._

Elle leur raconta alors sa découverte de Makoto lorsqu'elle était venue prendre son service et la révélation de Yoshi, ainsi que le fait que Makoto logeait désormais au _Dark Fury_. Cela ne sembla évidemment pas ravir Serizawa, mais il ne le fit pas savoir. Cependant elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise ou qu'il le montre pour qu'elle le sache. Une certaine rivalité naturelle, indépendamment d'elle, s'était installée entre eux dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et elle ne pouvait que s'attendre à tout avec ces deux là.

_ - Mais j'ai été de nouveau claire avec lui._

_ - Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de gars à lâcher prise_, objecta Serizawa avec presque indifférence.

Il avait sans doute dû raconter à Tokio leur rencontre, car ce dernier ne posa pas davantage de questions.

_ - Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche._

_- Alors ça, je n'en doute pas ! _S'exclama Tokio.

Réplique à laquelle tous sourirent.

_- Et qu'en est-il pour ceux qui en veulent à ton paternel ?_

_- Pour l'instant rien n'a bougé, et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je crois qu'il n'y __a pas grand chose à faire pour le moment, à part attendre..._

_ - Un peu comme nous..._Indiqua Tokaji.

Il se tenait non loin de là, ne participant pas pleinement à leur réunion, mais prêtant une oreille sélective à ce qu'ils se disaient.

_- D'ailleurs, quoi de neuf de vote côté ?_

_- GPS commence à essayer de recruter mais ça n'a pas l'air de bien fonctionner... _Expliqua alors Tokio.

Il lança un regard à Serizawa qui le lui rendit, tout en sachant parfaitement pourquoi Tokio le fixait ainsi. Amako ne manqua pas de remarquer cela évidemment.

-_ Toujours pas décidé à les rejoindre donc ? _Osa-t-elle demander, non sans un certain amusement.

Elle sentit alors le regard de Tokaji la fusiller. De la bande, c'était bien lui le moins enclin à une telle idée. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, le débat aurait de toute façon fait jaser. Il était encore trop tôt pour une telle perspective, si tenté qu'elle se produise un jour. Sur la forme elle comprenait parfaitement leurs réticences, mais elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Tokio estimait cette alliance nécessaire. Il en allait de la survie de Suzuran. Mais de ce qu'elle en avait vu, Genji semblait en effet un peu trop impulsif et individualiste. Serizawa devait avoir quelque chose en tête, et n'agirait qu'en conséquence.  
Quelque part, bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, cela faisait écho à sa propre situation. Elle devait accepter l'aide de Makoto et de Takashi pour son bien, mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour leur accorder cela. Quelque chose manquait.

* * *

Elle resta une heure ou deux avec eux puis décida de rentrer chez elle.  
Serizawa lui proposa de la raccompagner mais elle refusa. Il lui fila néanmoins sa veste d'uniforme qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé. Du fait qu'elle était partie sur un coup de tête de son boulot, elle n'avait pas emporté toutes ses affaires, et les nuits étaient fraîches ces temps-ci. Elle enfila donc la veste, retroussée jusqu'aux manches comme Serizawa avait l'habitude de la porter, ce qui ne la gêna pas outre mesure puisqu'elle n'avait en dessous qu'un simple débardeur.

Tandis qu'elle marchait tranquillement, s'étant tout juste allumée une cigarette, sa route croisa celle d'une bande de gars. Elle n'y prêta guère attention sur le coup, mais lorsqu'elle entendit l'un deux l'interpeller elle s'arrêta net. Elle jura intérieurement, à croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer tranquillement chez elle le soir sans rencontrer régulièrement des perturbateurs en chemin.

- _T'es de Suzuran ?!_ Beugla l'un des gars derrière elle.

Elle se retourna finalement, se demandant si elle avait à faire à des abrutis.  
Une fille à Suzuran ? Première nouvelle...^^

Bien sûr la veste du lycée avait attiré l'oeil.

Le gars esquissa un petit sourire en la découvrant plus distinctement, réalisant sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Et elle fut de son côté quelque peu surprise en leur accordant cette fois de l'attention et en découvrant alors une bande de crânes rasés menée par un chevelu. Ce dernier avait des cheveux châtains au dessus des épaules et quelques mèches retombant négligemment sur son front. Elle crut reconnaître l'un de ceux qui s'étaient pointés à Suzuran ce fameux jour où la trêve entre les deux bahuts fut malencontreusement rompue.  
Ceci dit, elle fut en partie soulagée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait "que" d'élèves d'Hosen, étant donné qu'elle avait bien pire à ses trousses en ce moment.

Au final, elle ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à la question posée et se contenta de dévisager son interlocuteur d'un air blasé mais sur la défensive.

_- Ah, mais attends !_ reprit-il. _Je vois, t'es la fameuse nana de Suzuran ! Celle qui aime se battre et qui couche avec Serizawa._

Là, c'en était trop. Alors qu'elle avait envisagé de s'en tirer par une pirouette, il lui avait donné envie par cette remarque d'en faire tout autrement et de lui donner, à lui et à sa bande de skins, une petite leçon. C'était gérable, en comptant leur chef, ils n'étaient que quatre.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!_ Balança-t-elle alors, incapable de garder plus longtemps le silence.

_- Eh bien, tu sais que c'est la guerre maintenant et tout les coups sont permis, c'est bien connu ! Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vaux ! Et sur un domaine plus que l'autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

Le gars affichait un large sourire et ses sous-entendus plus qu'explicites acheva de l'affliger.  
Elle s'était entre temps rapprochée de quelques pas, suffisamment pour qu'il soit à sa portée et qu'elle puisse lui offrir un premier coup en guise de préliminaires.  
Elle fut tentée de viser l'entrejambe, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre à qui il avait à faire, mais elle visa finalement un peu plus haut.  
Le mec accusa plutôt bien le coup, reculant et se penchant légèrement. Il arbora de nouveau un petit sourire en coin carnassier, à mi chemin entre la haine et la convoitise ; et ses yeux étaient ceux d'un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie..

_- Les rumeurs sont donc fondées ! Bah pourquoi pas ?! Une fille avec un peu de mordant, j'ai jamais vraiment testé._

Il la prenait pour un cobaye ou quoi ?! Elle était loin d'être le genre de pouffiasses avec lesquelles il devait habituellement "sortir". Et ce qu'il allait tester, c'était la mesure de ses poings.  
Mais le coup suivant d'Amako fut esquivé et alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait à répliquer dans un contre qu'elle n'aurait pas pu éviter, ce dernier n'arriva jamais.  
Une ombre s'interposa en effet entre eux, retenant le bras du gars. Amako recula par pur réflexe, s'attendant un instant à voir Makoto ou Serizawa ou un autre de ses amis. Mais elle découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'un autre élève d'Hosen, chevelu lui aussi. C'était un peu, avec l'uniforme, le premier critère qu'elle constatait chez eux.

_ - Rikiya, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? _Demanda le nouveau d'un ton plutôt calme mais recelant une certaine fermeté.

Le dénommé Rikiya dévisagea son camarade, entre la honte et l'agacement présuma-t-elle. Il se dégagea de son blocage, et fit un signe de tête respectueux avant de détourner les talons sans même adresser un nouveau regard à l'intention d'Amako. Elle attendait de son côté de voir quel tour allait prendre la situation. Le nouveau gars se retourna alors vers elle. Des cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'aux épaules et graissés de gel, une barbichette noire et un collier pour le moins insolite ornant son cou et qu'elle évita malgré sa curiosité de fixer avec trop d'insistance.

_ - Désolé_, déclara-t-il alors. _On est un peu sur les nerfs depuis que la trêve a été rompue. Mais Rikiya n'aurait pas __dû tenter de s'en prendre à toi._

Elle n'en revenait pas de ses excuses ! Il adoptait une attitude détendue et plutôt sympathique, aimable et respectueuse, ce qui la dérouta d'autant plus. Elle avait plutôt imaginé les élèves d'Hosen, fidèles à leur réputation de corps d'armée, donc à savoir plutôt froids et impitoyables.

_- Qui es-tu ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée à juste titre par son intervention.

_ - Narumi, chef d'Hosen._

Cela la surprit de nouveau, et l'amusa un peu. Il avait déclamé cette présentation avec fierté et modestie à la fois. Elle comprenait un peu mieux que l'autre type n'ait pas davantage broncher.  
Un chef avec de l'honneur et des principes, semblait-il donc.

_ - Merci, je crois... Mais tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu les remettre à leur place._

Narumi sourit à cette remarque.

_ - Je n'en doute pas ! Après tout, Serizawa ne s'enticherait pas de la première venue..._

Et encore une fois, on lui remettait ça sur le tapis.

_- Alors je ne suis que ça au final ?! La copine de Serizawa._

_- Pas du tout, justement..._

Elle ne tilta pas plus que ça à ses allusions.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, on a beau avoir une certaine réputation, cette histoire ne concerne que les élèves d'Hosen et de Suzuran._

Une bonne conception des choses qu'elle apprécia.  
Bien qu'il s'agisse pourtant là du chef d'Hosen, autrement dit l'ennemi de Suzuran et de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et qui étaient devenus ses amis et plus encore, elle n'éprouvait pas d'acrimonie envers lui. Il lui inspirait plutôt l'effet inverse.

_ - C'est tout à ton honneur_, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Il lui offrit un regard plein de malice.

_ - Tu passeras le bonjour à Serizawa !_ Lança-t-il avec un certain amusement tout en commençant à se mettre en position pour prendre congé.

Etait-il sérieux ? Ou n'était-ce là qu'une provocation étrange ?  
Elle sentit pourtant qu'il n'avait pas dit cela sans raisons. Elle fut tentée d'en savoir plus et de le retenir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui fausser compagnie. Il dû s'en rendre compte car il lui adressa un nouveau petit sourire.

_ - Ce fut un plaisir, en tout cas._

_- Attends ! _Finit-elle par dire.

_- Tu lui poseras la question... _Avança-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler quoi que ce soit.

Narumi, les mains dans les poches, se tenait de profil à quelques pas d'elle et leva la tête en face de lui.

_ - On aurait pu être amis lui et moi si les circonstances avaient été différentes..._

Puis il rabaissa son visage et le tourna légèrement vers elle; en affichant un petit sourire impatient.

_ - Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que donne ce... Genji._

Puis il se retourna et pris la direction opposée, lui adressant un signe de main de dos.  
Elle resta quelques secondes figée, un type pour le moins peu banal.  
Elle aurait pu retourner à Suzuran, mais elle avait surtout envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle verrait ce qu'en dit Serizawa plus tard.

* * *

...


End file.
